Life is Fey
by Fractaldoll
Summary: A young girl, watches another young girl, at play, and desperately wishes to join her. Their time together is far to short though, and they are separated. Max will do anything to get back, and rejoin her companion, or maybe something more? I'm rating M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is, my little side project. I hope you all like it. This is always going to take a secondary roll to whatever I'm working on, so updates might be sporadic, unless I finish everything, and/or everyone wants me to devote more time to it. As always I love hearing from you so don't hesitate to comment.**

My parents lived in Arcadia Bay for a long time before I was born. They watched it change, and grow, and become whatever the whims of fate had in store for it. They watched people come and go, made friends, and lost them as well. Arcadia Bay was home, and stayed home even when many members of our family began to move away, heading off for Fairer Shores, or more favorable climes. The world was becoming less hospitable after all, and those of us who could escape were starting to do so. Still my parents stubbornly stayed in the place they called home for a long while after.

My birth was a much celebrated surprise. Our family doesn't have a very high birth rate, and it's gone down over time as the world's changed around us. So I was precious, and loved, and well cared for. I cared little for the world around me, my world was my parents, and would have remained that way, except that I saw a girl.

Chloe Price was vibrant, and lively. Full of energy, and life, and mischief. She was captivating, especially to a child like myself. I saw her playing alone, running around, laughing and fighting invisible foes. I felt drawn to her, I wanted to join in, to laugh and play, and experience life the way she was experiencing it. I moved to join her, but my father placed his hand on my shoulder, and shook his head. I tried to pull away to go run, and dance with her, but he me held fast. So I did what any child would do when denied something. I cried, and screamed, and struggled, and begged till I wore myself out. But in the end my father did relent. I had to wait a week, but we moved into the house down the road from the Price's and I would soon be allowed to go out into the town of Arcadia Bay properly.

I had a new name, Maxine Caulfield. It was fun, and weird, and so very exciting. I was just like everyone else around us, and I couldn't wait to go find Chloe and tell it to her. Of course my parents didn't want to just let me run wild, not without some rules first. I was not allowed to discuss our family except for my mom and dad. I was not to discuss specifics about our home before we moved in here, and I was under no circumstances to show Chloe, or anyone else anything that might be considered unusual or impossible by the standards of our neighbors. It all seemed very boring, even a little unfair, but my father insisted that the world no longer had room for anything that didn't conform to the widely accepted version of the standard model. Still, following the rules meant I would get to go play with Chloe, so I would follow them willingly, happily even.

It seemed like forever until my father, now a one mister Ryan Caulfield, or dad, let me loose to find my best friend, even if she didn't know she was yet. I skipped merrily down the street, so excited to finally be out in the world Chloe lived in. I guess maybe I was a little obsessed, but really, I was so young, and everything always feels like life or death when you're little. I started feeling shy as I approached the door, and knocked. This was it, this was going to be my big moment, I was going to meet my best friend forever, and we were going to have so much fun. My train of thought was derailed when her mother opened the door instead. I hadn't considered that anyone but Chloe would answer the door, which of course was silly, but I was unaccustomed to the ways of things yet. I looked up at her wide eyed, my hand moving to clutch my other arm nervously.

Joyce smiled down at me kindly. "Well now...what can I do for you sweetheart?"

"I...um... I live over there." I turned and pointed back towards my house. "Um... you have a little girl, like me that lives here?"

She laughed softly, and nodded. "I do, but my Chloe's out right now with her father picking up some groceries." she looked me over for a moment. "So you just moved in down the way huh?"

I whispered Chloe's name to myself a few times just to try it out. I really liked it. I nodded my agreement to her question, and shifted my weight from foot to foot nervously. "Yeah... we just moved in."

"Well I'll tell you what sweetie, why don't you run on home, and tell your mommy, and daddy, that the Price's would love it if they'd come on over for dinner tonight, as a welcome to the neighborhood." She smiled down at me. "Then we can all have a nice dinner, and you can meet Chloe."

My eyes got really big, and I was practically bouncing with excitement. "Really? Okay! I'll tell them! I'll tell them right now!" and I turned and ran off down the street without even so much as a goodbye. I think I heard her laughing as I went, but at the time I really didn't care, I was going to finally meet Chloe in person, for real.

I burst into our front door, leaving it open in my rush. I ran through the house, shouting for my Mother and Father until they finally materialized to see what all the fuss was about. I grinned at them happily as I told them exactly what Joyce had said to me, at least to the best of my ability to recall, and then triumphantly as they agreed to meet the Prices. This was going to be the best day of my life, I just knew it. I was so excited.

I watched as my parents committed to really becoming Ryan and Vanessa Caulfield. The way a shadow of that vitality everyone around us seems to have settles over them was fascinating to watch. They become more solid in someways, but almost completely disappeared in others. I wondered if it looked the same way when I took on the mantle of Maxine Caulfield. Now we were all very much like our new neighbors, now we were all truly a part of Arcadia Bay, and I was going to enjoy every moment of it. My new life truly started that day, and it was going to stay like that forever. That's what I thought at the time at least. Time makes fools of us all, they say, but that part came later.

We made our way towards the Price home. My dad a big bearded man, with an easy smile, and my mother a small unassuming woman, with a cautious demeanor, and mousy little me. My mom was carrying a pie she conjured up from the kitchen. A gift of food, she explained was customary when making social calls, and so I shoved a chocolate bar in my pocket to give to Chloe as well.

Dad knocked briskly on the door, and we waited, huddled together like a proper family, as we waited to be granted entrance. We didn't have to wait long, a man who introduced himself as William opened the door, and invited us inside. I wanted to hurry in eagerly, but looking up at William made me feel shy, and I hesitated, until I was gently guided inside by my dad. Actually facing people, instead of watching them from a distance was harder than I thought it would be.

William led us down the little hallway, past the kitchen and into the combination dining, and living space. I looked around curiously, studying all the artifacts of normal suburban life around me, as my parents, and the Prices made introductions. Motion outside the sliding glass doors though pulled my attention from my explorations, and I ran over pressing my nose against the glass to see outside.

There she was, outside in her backyard, running, and laughing and playing alone again. I was completely entranced. I wanted nothing more than to run out there and join in her games. I wanted nothing more, than for her to see me, and talk to me, and play with me. Again I was gripped by fear though. What if she didn't like me? What if she didn't want to play? What if Maxine Caulfield just wasn't good enough? Could I convince my mother and father to try this again differently? I very much doubted it. My hand had slipped up to nervously grip my elbow as I stared.

Catching sight of me in the doorway, Chloe stopped and looked at me curiously. I almost turned and ran away in that moment, except I was stalled by the presence that had come up behind me. It was my dad. He knelt down behind me, and leaned in to speak softly into my ear. "You should go and play Maxine. This is what you wanted after all." He gave me a comforting pat on the shoulder. "Go on."

I slid the door open then, and stepped out into their backyard. Chloe watched me silently as I timidly began to approach. I stopped a fair distance away, and clutched my arm nervously. She gave me a long appraising look, before she smiled at me. I was so excited she was smiling. "Hi, I'm Chloe. What's your name?"

I looked away shyly. "I'm... I'm M-Max-" I didn't get to continue as she interrupted me enthusiastically.

"Your name is Max? That's a really cool name!" She grinned at me and offered out her hand. "Nice to meet you Max."

She liked my name. I was going to be Max from now on, forever. I bit my lip, and slowly shuffled forward to take her hand. "Nice to meet you too. I uhm... I like your name too."

She gave my hand a firm shake, and didn't let it go afterwards. "Do you like pirates Max?"

I just shrugged shyly. I didn't really know what she was talking about, everything was still so fresh and new to me. "Um...I don't know... are they cool?"

Chloe laughed, not in an unkind way, not at me, and nodded. "Pirates are the coolest! Come on... I'll show you. I'll be the captain, and you can by my first mate." She began gently tugging me further away from the door, and into the backyard proper.

We played for hours that day, and even though I knew intimately what it was to be wild and free, somehow Chloe made it all new to me. We were inseparable after that. We were always together, even when Chloe started school, we'd find ways to visit. When I started a year after her, we'd spend as much time as we could together at school, and all of our afternoons together. Our parents never became that close, but they were friendly, and I understand why my parents might have wanted to keep their distance, but it was impossible for them to remain completely aloof through all the play dates, and sleepovers.

My attachment to Chloe, our attachment to each other grew as time went by. This eventually began to concern my parents. I truly believe that their concern was concern for me, and my feelings, and not borne of some kind of bigotry. As we approached our teenage years they began to remind me more, and more often, that Chloe and I were very different. They'd remind me, we came from very different places, and that I was special. They would tell me I had so much potential I should be spending more time trying to fulfill. They would tell me that no matter how much I loved her, she would leave me one day, that that was just the way of the world for people like Chloe, and the Prices. I didn't really understand what that meant, not yet anyway.

I got a harsh lesson in just what they meant in my thirteenth year. William had become much like a second dad to me, and I loved him almost a fiercely as I loved my own father. He died, leaving a deep hole in Chloe's heart, and a deep confusion, at least at first, in mine. Certainly there are ways to kill us forever, but iron undiluted enough to harm us is rare in the modern world, the poisons that can kill us only exist on Fairer Shores, and well no one mortal does real Magic anymore. Barring these things, we always get better, so I didn't really understand at first, why William was never going to come home after the car accident. Joyce took it as denial, as a way to handle my grief, while Chloe would alternate between being angry with me for my ignorance, and holding to me twice as tightly when she needed comfort. My heart broke for her.

My parents finally sat me down, and explained it all to me. Mortals die so much more easily than we do. Eventually even time will kill them. They told me this was their world, not ours, that it was dangerous for us to intrude too much, mainly for us, but also for them. With understanding, my heart broke for William then, and again for Chloe, and Joyce, and also for myself. I lost William, and would lose Joyce, and Chloe too someday. I ran to Chloe then, wrapped her up so tightly she could barely breath, and really cried over everything. I believe that's when my parents decided it was time for us to join the rest of our family on Fairer Shores. No amount of begging would change their minds this time. We were leaving, and I had no choice in the matter.

My parents had decided that they would tell everyone we were moving to Seattle, because dad got a new job. It was a plausible explanation for our moving away. Many people were leaving Arcadia Bay for better prospects elsewhere. It was also just far enough away, and in a big enough city that if no one ever saw us again, they wouldn't find that strange, just perhaps unfortunate. It's not likely many people would remember much of us anyway, our time here would fade from vivid memory with time.

So in Chloe's time of need, I would be leaving. I was at least allowed to say my goodbyes, but nothing I said, or did changed the fact that we were leaving. It was the worst day of my life. I was being forced to leave the world I knew behind, and I was being forced to leave Chloe behind with it.

Chloe knew something was wrong the moment I stepped timidly into her room. She put her own grief aside for the moment, and led me over to the bed, sat us both down, and wrapped me up in her arms tightly. "What's wrong Max?" the concern in her voice was almost physical.

"I... we..." my words were broken up by sniffles. I threw my arms around her, and held on tightly, as I began to cry loudly. How was I ever going to live without my best friend?

"I... we're m-moving away. I have to... to -go away." I buried my face in her shoulder, and heaved in deep breaths as I tried to calm myself enough to talk. Chloe for her part didn't say anything, she just rocked me gently back and forth.

"We're...m-moving to Seattle, because dad got a new job." my voice came out softly, and thick with my sorrow.

"That's... not that far Max, we can... stay in touch, maybe even visit over the summer?" she brushed her fingers through my hair soothingly, and I almost just wanted to believe her, but I knew better.

"I... I don't know Chloe it's... complicated. I'll... I'll try." I bit my lip, hiding my face further into her shoulder.

"What's so complicated about staying in touch? Don't you Want to stay friends Max?" her voice broke, making her sound wounded, and young.

"I do Chloe... I do so much. I... love you, but it's complicated." I couldn't look up at her, as the soothing motions of her hands stilled.

"What's so complicated about it Max? You just pick up your phone, or write an e-mail, or a fucking letter." I could hear the angry tears in her voice.

"I can't... I'm not allowed..." I bite down on my lip. "I'll try my hardest Chloe... please."

She shook her head, pushing me away from her. "What aren't you telling me? Or is this all bullshit? You just want to go off, and leave Arcadia Bay behind, forget about everything, forget about me?" she looked so fierce, so angry, and yet I could see the vulnerability in her eyes, the hurt, and self-doubt.

"N-no Chloe you Know that's not true!" I reached out fisting my hands in her shirt, begging her silently to believe me, to believe the tears streaming down my face.

"Then help me understand Max... What's going on?" she's begged me with her eyes, and I almost broke right then. I shook my head instead. "I can't... I want to, but I can't."

She looked so disappointed then, turning her face away from me. "Then just.. get out Max. Just get out...Go." she spoke softly, defeated.

"I...I'll come back. I Promise okay? I don't know... how long it will take, but I'll come back, please just... believe me. I'll come back as soon as I can, I promise. Wait for me?" I bit down on my lip, trying to will her to look at me, to believe me.

"I said get out." she answered back coldly, still stubbornly looking away.

I got up slowly, wiping the tears from my eyes. My heart felt like it was tearing itself into tiny pieces. "I'll come back..." I promise one last tine in a broken whisper, before I slink out of her room, down the stairs, and out of the house for the last time.

We made a big production of packing things up, bringing boxes in, and taking things down. We had to make sure everything looked normal. We may not die easily, we may have abilities mortals don't believe in anymore, but there are a lot of them, we're not completely invincible, and forever is a long time to be held captive, to be experimented on. My parents feared their fear a lot, but feared their curiosity even more. It took us less than a week to finish up our little charade, less than a week of me hoping everyday Chloe would come and see me. I'd fantasize about her coming over to tell me she forgave me, that she believed me, and would wait. She never did.

Time passes differently on Fairer Shores. It moves sluggishly or quickly, or even not at all at the whim of the observer... most of the time. There is some uncertainty, or maybe agency in the passing of time. Fairer Shores doesn't really follow the kind of rules I was used to living in Arcadia Bay. It was all very new, exciting, and I was easily distracted by it's wonder, and beauty. I never forgot Arcadia Bay, or Chloe though, they were in my heart forever.

I spent my time learning, and impatiently trying to grow up, I needed to reach my age of majority as soon as possible so I could go back, and I needed to learn everything I could about my history, and abilities, so I could Prove myself worthy of being considered an adult. I had to do this so I could go back to the mortal world, go back to Arcadia Bay. The Fairer Shores were a wonderful place, but they weren't home, and they didn't have Chloe.

My parents, perceptive as they were, picked up on what I was planning to do, and set about trying convince me to stay. Again I truly believe they were worried only for my well being, but they weren't exactly kind in their attempts to convince me to stay. A favorite of theirs was to remind me that Chloe would eventually grow old, and die while I would have to watch her wither away, remaining forever young, and vital. It was painful to be sure, but I'd been a very good student, and I had a plan for that as well. True Love.

If I could find True Love, I could bind my life to a mortals, and while I'd never be one of them I could at least live, and die a mortal life span with my love. Of course my parents were quick to remind me that after five years, Chloe had probably forgotten about me, that the things I felt as a child were likely over blown in my memories after so much time passing. They weren't exactly wrong, and even I wasn't completely sure that my love for Chloe extended beyond best friendship, but I wanted to try. I wanted the opportunity to find out, and once I was recognized as an adult my parents would not be able to stop me. Still I loved them, so I made them a bargain.

Once I was an adult, and out in the mortal world again I would have a year, and a day to get Chloe, or some other mortal to fall in love with me, and to bind myself to her. If I didn't, then I would come back to the Fairer Shores, and remain with my people for at least a century. My parents figured I'd be over my childish notions by then, and would choose to stay on my own after. I would have their blessing, and I could be certain they would not interfere. The bargain wasn't exactly equal, but I figured that if they didn't interfere, it'd be much easier for me. Also if I couldn't find a way to stay near to Chloe, as her best friend or more, then it didn't matter when I could, or did spend time living in the mortal world. A century before I could go back would not be a big deal. Chloe was time sensitive, but Arcadia Bay would wait for me.

My day was fast approaching. I would soon have to prove I was worthy of being considered an adult. After that day I would be free to choose where and how I lived my life. After that day I would be able to go back to Arcadia Bay, and find Chloe again. I knew it was a long shot, considering how we left things, but I had hope that Chloe would still be waiting for me. If she had left Arcadia Bay, that'd make things infinitely more complicated, and I might just find myself stuck here again for another century, which wouldn't be such a bad thing, if Chloe simply wouldn't have me. If on the other hand my time were to run out before I could find her... I didn't really think I could live with that.

I tried to push those thoughts from my head, I needed to spend more time on preparing. I wasn't really worried about the history test, I knew my history well, from the rise of the high queen, to the mass exodus in the modern era. The courtly graces test was likewise no difficulty, I had my manners, and dance steps memorized. I really wasn't very coordinated, and these things wouldn't really come in handy in the mortal world, but I did have to admit some of those lessons were kind of fun. No, I was fine for the intellectual stuff, it was my quest that I worried over.

Every petitioner for recognition had to go on a quest. The nature of the quest was always different, sometimes highly personal, and sometimes not. Quests could also vary in length, and difficulty, it all depended on the whims of the Oracle.

Most people only see the Oracle once in their life, to get their quest. There are many rumors about the nature of the Oracle, but either those who have been to see it don't know, or won't say what is truth, and what is fiction. Some have said the Oracle is older than the high queen herself, maybe even the very first of us. Some say the Oracle isn't one of us at all, but a magical device crafted in antiquity by a master craftsman, and some yet say the Oracle is a being as different from us, as we are from mortals. Either way the Oracle had two functions, giving of quests to petitioners seeking recognition as an adult, and prophesy. Everyone saw the Oracle for the first, very few were summoned to the Oracle for the second.

I wasn't exactly the most physically fit among my people, and my fighting skills were...average at best, so I really hoped it wouldn't be an especially physical quest. No slaying dragons, or manticores or what have you. I honestly didn't really have much confidence in my intelligence either, so I was hoping against things like deadly riddles, or fatal puzzles. What I did have was a talent for Magic, and so I hoped my quest would have something to do with that. We're not exactly easy to kill for good, so quests were rarely permanently fatal, but it did happen on occasion, and well even being incapacitated could extend the length of your quest for a good long time. Time I definitely didn't want to waste on being nearly dead for who knows how long. I practiced my swordplay a lot, and read over all of the classic riddles, just in case.

Not knowing what my quest would be was the hardest part really. I hated the uncertainty. I may not have been the best student ever, but at least if I knew what I was going to be tested on, I could have studied for it. I could have been prepared. Worry ate at me, as the days counted down. The worst part was, I knew that the more I stressed the less capable I was going to be when the time came, and that would mean I was more likely to fail, which in turn just made me worry more. It was a vicious cycle, and I was trapped in it. The only thing that kept me from just breaking down completely was knowing that if I did this, I would get to go back to where Chloe was. I would get to go back home.

My parents watched over me silently as I wore myself to the bone practicing, trying to prepare myself. I could see their concern, but they did not interfere. I doubt I would have accepted it if they had tried anyhow. There was no way I'd ever be fully prepared since I wouldn't know what I'd need to do until the time came, that was probably the point, but I was trying to be as ready as possible. Their constant hovering presence though was something of a comfort, even as I realized I was working so hard to get away from them. Maybe there was a little bitterness on my end, but still, this wasn't engineered to hurt them. It wasn't a personal slight against them, I didn't seek to escape them specifically, I just needed to get back to Chloe, and they weren't willing to simply take me back to Arcadia Bay. I was just doing what I needed to do.

When my day arrived I was a raw bundle of nerves. Even though I was confident I would be able to do good enough on the more academic portions of my test, I was still worried about my quest. Like I'd said before, it was a big unknown, and that's really what bothered me the most. How could you prepare for something if you didn't know what it was going to be? The fact that, that was probably the point, didn't do anything at all to comfort me. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't turn back now. Chloe was out there somewhere, and the longer I procrastinated, the harder it would be to find her again. I was doing this so I could be with her again, and while that also did nothing to allay my fears, it did give me the determination to continue. I would succeed because I had no choice, I would succeed for Chloe.

The history portion of my ordeal went by fairly easily, as did the test on courtly etiquette. I only tripped a little bit when it came to dancing, and my fencing was passable. I was doing just fine, but the real worry was still yet to come. My quest. I hoped it wouldn't be something too time consuming, or difficult for me, but... I worried over it a lot as I waited my turn to see the Oracle.

I sat on a plush couch, in a sparsely decorated marble room. There were only too doorways on opposite walls, and no windows. The one I came in by was wide open, beckoning those with business in, and welcoming those waiting inside to leave at any time should they have a change of heart. The other portal was blocked off by heavy velvet curtains. That was were my eyes were focused, as I waited. That was where I'd have to go when my turn came. There was no one else waiting with me, so I knew my turn was coming soon.

"Come forth child of the Stag, and the Alder." a triumvirate voice calls from the behind the curtain. That was me, not that there was anyone else there for me to possibly be confused with.

I took a deep breath before standing up. My heart was pounding in my chest, and my stomach was full of butterflies. This was it. I walked hesitantly through the curtain, and down the long hallway behind it. It was decorated with marble statuary, and lavishly detailed tapestries of famous quests from the past, added to the length it all invoked a certain sense of drama to the simple act of walking to meet my fate. Okay, so maybe it wasn't such a simple act, but the hallway did make the whole affair feel bigger than it had to. The door at the end of the hallway though was surprisingly normal, plain wood, and no embellishments. It felt out of place, considering all the drama otherwise.

I stopped in front of the door uncertain of what to do. I couldn't decide if I should just go in, they were expecting me after all, or knock. I fidgeted there for a while, agonizing over what I should do, before I decided to do both. I reached up and knocked, just before opening the door, and stepping slowly inside.

The room was expansive. I couldn't really see the walls around the periphery, and the one just behind me appeared to be formed of tree trunks grown right up against each other. The domed glass ceiling, appeared to grow right out of the tree trunk walls, and showed the night sky above. I was sure it had still been day when I started walking down the hall, but then again time was funny on the Fairer Shores. The center of the room was dominated by a large wading pool, the center of which rose up to form a platform. The Oracle stood there, the three of them watching me as I began to approach.

They appeared to have grown right out of the platform, and consisted of a wizened old lady, with short, messy, graying brown hair, brown eyes, and appeared to have seen better times, a plump maternal woman of African descent with curly dark brown hair, and brown eyes, and finally a beautiful young woman, with long blonde hair, and hazel eyes. Their separate gazes all followed me as one, as I made my approach, and when I reached the edge of the pool they spoke as one. "Welcome petitioner. I am the Oracle. What is your purpose?"

I examined them, her, it? Quietly for a few moments. My hand moved subconsciously up to clutch my elbow as I did. They spoke as one, their eyes moved as one, though with the exception of their apparent attachment to the platform they occupied, they appeared to be separate entities. They all watched me expectantly as I got lost in my thoughts, and nerves.

Feeling extra self conscious then, I cleared my throat to answer them. "I... I've come to be given my quest, so that I um... so that I can be considered a full adult by society."

They all looked at each other, the first action that denoted they might be separate entities, and then back at me. "That is why you have come, but what is your purpose?"

I bit my lip, clutching at my elbow a little more tightly. I had no idea what they were asking me at that point. What did they mean my purpose? I shook my head slowly, looking back up at them. Was this part of the quest, I wondered. Was I still being tested. Finally I took a deep breath, and asked. "What do you mean, what's my purpose? I'm... not sure what you're asking me..."

"She's ignorant." said the maiden.

"She admits her ignorance." said the mother.

"She asks for guidance." said the crone.

"You seek to be an adult, yet you are still so young. What is your purpose?" they spoke in unison this time.

I fidgeted nervously, unsure of whether or not I should tell them what I was really after. I looked up at them, and bit my lip. They just stared back down at me, silently awaiting my answer, while I sweated. I exhaled softly, and nodded to myself. "I once lived in the mortal world... I want to go back. I... It's my home, and I left someone behind. I want to go back to... her."

"Is it love?" the maiden asked a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Is it Love?" the mother asked with a kindly look in her eyes.

"Is it Love?" the crone asked with a wisp of nostalgia in her voice.

I could feel my cheeks burn, and I bit my lip self-consciously. "I... I don't... I think so. Yes." I finally nodded resolutely, both to them, and myself.

They looked down at me for a moment, seeming to grow taller the longer they stared in silence. My stomach sank the longer that moment seemed to stretch on. I clutched my arm protectively, as I became convinced that I had given them the wrong answer, and now I was going to be in trouble. Or that maybe they'd just deny my petition out of hand, and send me home. Nervousness was blossoming into a full panic before they finally spoke again.

"Journey to the frozen desert, find the crystal caverns, and bring us three grains of the Sands of Time. Do this thing, and you will considered an adult in our society with all the rights, and privileges conferred thereof." They spoke as one, and then simply vanished. They left me alone, standing in a pool, in a vast empty room.

I had my quest now. I had no idea what I might face, or even where the frozen desert was located, but I would find out soon enough. I had my goal, and that was the important part. I could start preparing for my journey, and leave by dawn. I'd just need some time to study a map or two, and to pack up whatever I might need to take along. I was really finally doing it. I was going to make my way back to Chloe soon. I could feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got home I spent a long time just studying the maps we had. The topography of the Fairer Shores was subject to unpredictable change, but generally nothing so drastic as to make mapping it out useless. The lands of the Folk were nearly as wild, and mercurial as they themselves were. Maps were mostly just used as guidelines. I had no idea where the Frozen desert was, so that'd have to be my first task. Unfortunately I had to do all of my plotting alone too.

Everyone's quest has a few very strict rules. A quest does not end until you triumph, or admit defeat. A quester cannot ask for aid of any kind on their journey. A quester cannot accept aid from friends, or family. A quester may accept aid from a stranger only if freely given. A quester may never purchase aid, or succor on their quest. A quester may take with them only what they can carry. Anything else a quester does in service of their quest is permitted regardless of law, or custom. I guess that last one is actually strict for everyone else, but it did make questing a little easier on the quester. Everyone was thankful for that one when it was their turn.

Studying the maps had left me feeling fairly confident. The frozen desert didn't appear to be anywhere marked as particularly treacherous, nor excessively far away. The path there likewise seemed to be fairly safe to travel. It looked like maybe I had lucked out, and gotten an easy quest after all. Of course the crystal caverns were not marked on any map I could find, so I'd not only have to search, but I'd also be going in without any foreknowledge. That did give me no small amount of anxiety, but I was focusing on the positives, which was the relatively easy journey to my destination. It was at the very least, one less thing on my mind at the time.

Packing for my journey wasn't so easy. I needed clothes, and provisions, not that I was sure entirely what those would actually consist of. I needed a bow, and quiver of arrows, my sword, probably a tent or tarp, and a bed roll, and I was worried about how I was going to carry it all. I couldn't use a cart or wagon, and I definitely wasn't especially strong. I needed to find a way to carry everything I'd need for my journey, or find alternate means of providing for myself. I was magically proficient, maybe I could find some spells to help me out, which would mean another research session. It seemed to me, I was having a lot of those at the time. I just kept thinking it would all be worth it to get back to Arcadia Bay, to get back to Chloe.

I found a spell that would allow me to summon things through a bag, or hat, or satchel, but... I wasn't sure that, that would still count as what I could carry. I definitely didn't want to fail my quest on a technicality. I could shrink all my belongings down, which could still get heavy if I went over board, but I figured it was probably my best option. So I set to work miniaturizing, and packing up the things I felt I'd need on my journey. It was pretty late when I finished, but I wasn't willing to delay any longer. I kissed my parents goodbye, before I set out that very night towards my future, towards Chloe.

The walk away from out little grove was hard, nerve wracking. I kept looking back to see how far away from it I had gotten. It was disappearing beyond the horizon both more slowly than it felt like, and more quickly than I was comfortable with. I had never been away from home on my own like this before. That was probably part of the point, this was part of my test to be considered an adult in our society after all, but it didn't make stepping out on my own any easier. I missed the comforting presence of someone else while I was roaming away from home. Sometimes that had been my parents, but most of the time that had been Chloe as we explored Arcadia Bay. I knew she would have absolutely loved this. Ironically we wouldn't have been able to do this together had she been one of the Folk, instead of a mortal. She wouldn't even have been able to come with me had we spirited her away, though that rarely happened anymore in this day, and age. I'd have begged my mother, and father to take her away with us, but... I couldn't do that to Joyce.

The dark road ahead was daunting, and the soft lights behind me inviting, but Chloe was on the other side of that road somewhere, so I pressed on. The road became more of a trail at some point, and began to meander through the countryside. There was very little out here, at least along the route the path was choosing to take, but it was beautiful. The clover fields were bathed in moonlight, and I could see will-o-wisps dancing merrily to a tune only they could hear. For the first time since we moved here, I wished I had a camera to preserve this moment forever. Unfortunately technology doesn't work here. It's magic is a purview of the mortal world alone.

Time passes so unpredictably on the Fairer Shores, so it was hard for me to judge just how long I had been traveling, when I finally left the clover fields behind me, stepped into the Wormwood forest, and set up camp. I have no idea why it's called that either, not a single wormwood shrub grew there. The forest was full of trees that would never grow close to each other in the mortal world. Things like the Dragon blood tree, the Purple Wisteria, and the Rainbow Eucalyptus grew alongside things like Oak, and Ash trees. It would be gorgeous in the light of day, but the light of my campfire had to do for the time being. When I awoke refreshed though, it was still full night, like no time had passed at all.

I wasn't much of a huntress, though I could forage pretty well, so I had decided to try and bring enough travel food with me to last my entire journey. I mixed some grains, and dried fruit into a small pot with some water to make a porridge for breakfast, and then sat back to admire the trees in the firelight while I waited for it to cook. I wondered what Chloe was doing right this moment. I also wondered how much time had passed for her, compared to me. Had I been here longer than I had been gone there, or would I come back to find her an old lady? Thoughts like that were why I needed to hurry. Time passed so differently, and I didn't want us to be separated by the strange passing of time here.

As if to hammer home the point, the sun had risen to full noon by the time my breakfast was done cooking. It gave me a lovely view of all the colors of the forest while I ate, and again I found myself wishing for a camera. The way the purple blossoms of the Wisteria played off of the rainbow hues of the Eucalyptus was gorgeous, and the way it was all broken up by the more mundane colors of the other trees helped keep it from feeling too busy. The pictures I could have taken there would be beautiful, perhaps they'd be considered fake, or manipulated in the mortal world, but still very beautiful. It might have been more fun if something unique to the Fairer Shores was growing here as well. Then again the plants that cross over between worlds were always guaranteed safe to be around, so perhaps it was for the best that there was nothing that could only be found on Fairer Shores, in that forest.

The sun remained stubbornly overhead while I cleaned up my campsite, and packed up to go. The sunlight streaming down through the branches dappled the path in front of me as I resumed my journey. A small part of me wanted to just extend my break a bit, and dance among the trees, to flit playfully through the sunbeams, and just basically put aside everything for a while. Still Chloe was on my mind, and she kept me focused on my goal. On the other side of the forest would be more fields, leading onto the Silver Pine mountain pass. Unless something happened to the pass, it should be a fairly easy trip through the mountains, and the frozen desert should be on the other side. I was almost there. I just hoped things would continue to go smoothly.

The forest was quiet as I walked, still. Unlike the forests around Arcadia Bay this one seemed to be devoid of animal life, or at least devoid of anything that wasn't excessively reclusive. There had been no notes on the map to indicate anything dangerous living here, so I wasn't worried about the quiet being caused by the presence of a vicious predator. I wondered if perhaps everything here was just really good at hiding, or maybe that it was a Unicorn forest. I knew I'd find nothing there that didn't want to be found if a Unicorn was living there. I kept my eyes open in case it was. Spotting a Unicorn was a good luck, and I wanted as much luck as I could get for my quest.

The forest reminded me of my parents. Though the woods we walked in where different, they had much the same feel, except for the silence. My father was lord of his forests, and would often take me around to survey his domain. He was a large man, with enormous antlers, and hoofed feet. He was a proficient hunter, and tried to teach me as best he could. My mother likewise took me around the forest, though her purpose was generally to tend her trees. She was a small woman, though she still stood over me, with skin the gray white of bark, and hair that matched the season. It's funny how little I resembled them. I was angular where my mother would be round, and thin where my father would be broad. All I had of them were doe like ears, and hair with color to match the season. I also had a pair of blue butterfly wings, that I have no idea which side of the family they came from. Maybe they didn't come from either, sometime we simply are what we are. Unfortunately I can only fly if I make myself small enough. There were no Unicorn in our wood, and I had always wanted to see one.

There were a couple times where I thought maybe I had spotted a Unicorn. I would see a little flash of white, and silver between the trees, but nothing definitive. Still I decided to take it as a good omen, as I left the confines of the forest behind. I would miss the dappled sunlight streaming through the branches, and leaves, but as I stepped out into the Dandelion fields, I was struck by their simple charm as well. My journey was certainly turning out to be a scenic one, if a bit lonely. I once again found myself wishing Chloe could have joined me on my quest. I couldn't stop thinking about how much the whole concept was like some of our games of pretend when we were together. Of course Chloe always made sure we had a more thrilling adventure than I was having right now, but I was grateful that it seemed to be going smoothly. The easier this was, the faster I could get back to Chloe.

Unlike the forest, I could see signs of life everywhere. The antlers of Jackalopes stuck up from under the dandelions, and the air was filled with birds and insects of all sizes, and colors. The birds all called to each other, while the insects softly droned in the background. It was a pleasant cacophony, that combined with the scent of dandelion, left me feeling just a little bit sleepy as I wended my way along the path. I yawned not paying overly much attention to anything but the mountains slowly growing on the horizon. Once I was through the pass, I'd be in the Frozen Desert, and my quest would be close to completion.

I didn't realize I had stopped walking, or even that I had sat down, until something nudged my arm gently. It pulled me slightly from my reverie , at least enough to notice I was sitting next to the path. I blinked owlishly around at my surroundings, and was startled to find a doe, with her head down at eye level staring at me. She nudged me again, and I slowly got up, looking around. Apparently I was taking too long for the doe, because at that point she butted me with her head back towards the road. She clearly wanted me to move faster, maybe I was in her spot. I began to walk again slowly, still confused, and sleepy.

The doe stayed with me pushing me along with her head every so often, mostly when I started to slow down. I was still too confused, to make any sense of what was happening, I just let myself be herded along the path I was meant to follow anyhow. Some of the dandelions along the path looked kind of funny, when I could focus long enough to take note, but for the most part I was practically sleep walking. The doe diligently kept me moving though, so even if I had managed to focus long enough to investigate, I wouldn't have had the opportunity to do so.

I started to feel a lot more clear headed as we got closer to the mountains. The doe stayed with me, but was no longer butting me along with her head. I still felt like I was sleep walking the entire time, but I was able to keep myself moving. I did have a quest to complete, and a girl to return to. Those thoughts helped to keep me going, even when I wanted to stop for a nap. Well... those thoughts, and the doe keeping pace with me.

My head cleared almost as soon as the fields ended and the rocky foothills leading up to the mountain began. The doe stopped at the edge of the fields, and I turned to look at her. She dipped her head to me once, and then turned bounding off into the fields. She kicked up a little bit of terrain as she left, sanding grass, and dandelions, and something else flying in my direction. I approached slowly, curious, to have a look at what that something else was. I bent down to get a closer look, and yawned. It was Svefnthorn, sleep thorn. No wonder I had been so dead on my feet. That doe saved me from the possibility of a very long delay in my quest. Possibly a permanent one, if no one had found, and woke me. I could have just slept forever.

I looked off in the direction the doe went, wondering if I could catch a glimpse of her again, and wondering who she might have been. Woodland creatures on the Fairer Shores certainly pick up some amount of intelligence, and even magic of their own, but... usually not to that degree. Perhaps she was just a friendly local. I got out my map, and made a notation about the sleep thorn hidden in the fields, it needed to be documented somewhere, so I was doing it there. I figured I would send a copy off to a cartographer when I got home, and let them disseminate the information. I had other things I needed to attend to, like getting back to Chloe. I rolled my map back up, and tucked it away in my pack, before starting to move again.

The path meandered gently between the rocky hills, as it made it's way towards the mountain pass. The land was mostly barren, except scrub grass, a few thorny looking bushes, and the occasional evergreen. Even here though I would see the occasional small animal, mice, and squirrels, and such like, going about their life. Some would run away as I passed close by, others would stop to watch me warily, but I meant them no harm, and so we both continued on about our business in peace. It was a lot quieter there in the foot hills than in the fields, but after my encounter there, I found the silence oddly comforting.

The path through the foothills was tough to traverse. There were a lot of ups and downs, and the path was rocky, and uneven. The one thing I liked about the terrain though, was the sparse foliage made it easy to see if anything was amiss. I wouldn't fall victim to hidden sleep thorn, or some stealthy predator. It wasn't as beautiful either, but then again this really wasn't a pleasure trip so sight-seeing wasn't my priority, just a pleasant side-effect. I felt completely safe stopping to have a cold lunch just before making my way into the mountain pass, and my faith was not misplaced.

Someone or something, had carved the pass through the mountains. Up to a certain point over my head the rock walls on either side of the path went straight up, and were practically smooth. Atop that were more natural shapes, tapering up to the mountain peaks. I could see caves, and what might be pathways winding their way between them. Occasionally I would think I caught a glimpse of a face peering out of one of those caves at me as I went by, but I was never completely sure. The map had mentioned rock trolls, so it's entirely possible I was being watched. Still as long as I left them alone, they would leave me alone. They're a powerful, but reclusive people, and not prone to violence unless driven to it. Maybe the trolls had carved the pass to keep people from crossing too close to their homes. Either way it was clear, and easy travel on through to my destination.

The Frozen Desert was not what I expected. I was expecting a field of snow and ice, but what I found instead was an actual desert that appeared to have been frozen in time. There were massive unshifting dunes, and little dust devils frozen in place. The sand didn't even shift under my feet as I walked, it remained unyielding beneath me. Even the sun somehow felt like it was frozen in place. I found it utterly disconcerting. There were plenty of strange things on the Fairer Shores, but none of them felt really felt unnatural, not like this place did. It was so silent too, not a sound from anywhere, not even my footsteps. The only thing I could hear was the sound of my own breathing. I hoped I could find the cave, and get out of there quickly. The place was really creeping me out.

I wondered if the sands of time could be the sands of the desert itself, and idly tried to gather some to examine. I couldn't of course, it all remained unmoving no matter how hard I tried. I know I was supposed to find the crystal cavern, but it didn't seem like it would hurt anything to have a look at the sands around me. The point was moot anyhow, since it wouldn't budge. I didn't really waste that much time trying though, before I went back to looking for the cave.

I felt like I was in one of those video games I used to play with Chloe. All I did was walk a mostly straight line from the mountains into the desert, and eventually, a rock formation came into view ahead of me. There was a large crack in it, big enough for someone to slip through. This wasn't necessarily the crystal cavern, or even a cave at all, but it was at least something to explore. I slipped inside with plenty of room to spare. Sometimes being small has it's advantages.

There was a short drop not far into the crevice, which lead into a tunnel leading downward on a slope. It was getting progressively darker as I walked, and I considered getting out my lantern when I saw a light up ahead at the end of the tunnel. I slowed down a bit, to approach more cautiously, as I had no idea where that light was coming from or what I might find at the end of the tunnel. There had been nothing I could find anywhere written about the crystal caverns, so I wasn't sure what to expect. The tunnel was pretty barren, so when I reached the other end, there was nothing for me to hide behind as I peered through the opening.

The cavern inside was huge. The walls were lined in massive crystals all glowing a soft white. In the center of the room were several pedestals, each with a large hourglass set on top. They were all filled with a white sand that emitted it's own soft glow, much like the crystals. I figured that mystical looking sand in big hourglasses, in a cavern covered in glowing crystals was a good indication I was in the right place. I headed towards the hourglasses cautiously, after all I had no idea if they would be guarded, or trapped or something. I didn't see anything that stood out as dangerous, but that didn't mean it wasn't there.

As I got closer, and nothing happened, I got more confident. My pace became more normal, and I stopped paying quite as much attention to where I was going as I had been before. Which is probably how I ended up tripping over a rock, and falling head first into the group of hourglasses. I gasped as they tipped, and fell all round me, the sound of shattering glass was deafening, fine sand filled the air, and it felt like I had just inhaled the entire desert in that one gasp. I hacked and coughed for a little while, but oddly, it didn't feel like there was any grit anywhere but my lungs after that initial breath. Once I felt like I could breath again, I bent over to examine the damage, I only needed three grains of sand after all, so despite the accidental carnage I should still be able to collect my bounty, and leave.

As I bent down to examine the glass, and sand all over the ground, the world went blurry for a few moments. There was nothing on the floor anymore. When I looked up all the hourglasses where back in place unsmashed, though more than half of them were now empty. I wondered if it had all been an illusion, but... something felt different, and lent a sense of realism to the whole ordeal. I much more carefully approached the hourglasses this time. The thought that I might have to smash one again anyway to get my prize struck me as humorous, and I laughed softly to myself as I examined one meticulously.

To my relief it wasn't sealed. The top could be opened by a latch, and I could just reach inside to gather some sand. It was of course not that simple. I reached in to gather some sand, but as I lifted it out, it would all just seem to dissolve away in my hand. I placed my pack on the ground, and knelt down to dig through it. I knew I had packed a spoon in here for eating with, and if I left it miniaturized, I could easily use it to maybe separate out a few grains, providing of course they dissolved because I touched them, not because they were taken out of the hourglass. I'd need something to carry them in too if that worked, but I was going to handle one thing at a time.

I found my little spoon quickly, and got up to dip it into the hourglass. The sand remained safely in the spoon, so that was one problem taken care of. The next problem I needed to handle was finding something to keep the grains in so I could take them back to the Oracle. I turned back to my pack, and began searching through my possessions again. I had an oiled cloth wrapped around a hunk of cheese, but I didn't want any of my food to go to waste, just in case I needed it on my journey back. I dug around for a little while longer until I pulled out what I at first thought was a handkerchief, but turned out to be an extra miniaturized blanket. I spread it out on my hand, and dumped a few grains of sand on it to see what would happen. The sand remained right where it was, I had a way to carry some out. I wrapped the blanket around them carefully, and then tucked the little bundle into my backpack. It was time to return home with my prize, and finish this quest.

The walk out of the cave was just as easy as the walk in. Nothing tried to stop me as I left, no traps suddenly sprung, nothing. The desert was likewise just the same, still, frozen, creepy. I made my way out of there as quickly as I could manage, and onward through the mountain pass. The rock trolls watched me a little more openly as I passed through this time, but I left them alone, and so they returned the favor. I decided to stop to have lunch in the foothills, and that way I could also study the map, to find a way around the dandelion fields. I didn't want to have to try and deal with the sleep thorn hidden there.

I got out some trail bread, dried meat, and some of that cheese. It was a modest meal, but I couldn't just conjure up a feast, or at least I was worried I couldn't without breaking the rules. I ate slowly, as I poured over the map, looking for the best, and fastest route home, that wouldn't take me through the sleep thorn again. It just wouldn't do to fall asleep and fail, not when I was so close to success, so close to getting back to Chloe. To the north was the Black Moor, said to be the current home of the Dullahan. I decided it was not a good way to go, the moor itself had it's own dangers, and the Dullahan was not known for being a friendly sort. To the south was a forest of fir trees. The map noted that there's a high population of Piskies living there. They weren't dangerous per se, but were known for thievery. I decided the south was probably my safest bet, I'd just have to try to make sure my prize was secure against sticky fingers, and hope for the best.

I packed up my map, and the remains of my lunch quickly. The faster I got on the road, the faster this would all be over. I took out the little package I made to carry the sand in, and after a few moments of deliberation, I tucked it carefully into my shirt, right next to my heart. If a Piskie got in there, I was sure I'd notice. I shouldered my pack, and turned to the south. There was no official road the way I was planning to go, but the terrain didn't look to rough so I hoped I would make good time. Every delay was Chloe slipping further away from me. I really wasn't sure I knew what I was doing, but I just knew that if I could get back to Arcadia Bay, if I could get back to Chloe, I'd figure it out.

The rocky plain gave way to sparse brush, and fir trees, as it transitioned into forest land. It had often felt to me like the forest was watching me. I always wrote it off as my mother's influence, or heritage, but it was always a passive thing, and I usually just ignored it. This forest though, it felt like it was actively watching me as I began to pass through, it felt like it was waiting for something. I slowed in response, walking more cautiously among the trees. A sense of foreboding came over me, and I began trying to pay more attention to my surroundings as I went. Whatever was going to happen I was going to be ready for it. I hoped.

A howling in the distance encouraged me to pick up my pace. There was nothing on the map about wolves, or black dogs or anything like that, but that didn't mean there weren't small populations, or that a pack hadn't moved in after the map was made. I wasn't going to make the same mistake I did in the cavern, so I watched my step as I hurried along. The howling came again, closer this time, and I decided that perhaps a bit more speed and a little less caution might be a good idea. I wasn't all out running yet, and I was still trying to keep an eye on my surroundings, but getting out of the forest as quickly as possible had become more of a priority. Another howl came from behind me, and I spared a glance back, but saw nothing. I skidded to a halt when I turned my attention back to the road in front of me. There was now a figure there, directly in my path. Dressed in a black leather jerkin, and breeches, they were tall, and androgynous, and had their head tucked under one arm. The Dullahan was here instead of to the north like the map said. I was starting to seriously doubt the accuracy of that map.

I wasn't sure how much trouble I was in. Folk law was complex, and inconsistent. It could vary wildly from place to place, and some of the folk were powerful enough that they could essentially make the laws where ever they went. If the Dullahan claimed that forest, they could claim I was trespassing, and claim some kind of retribution for it. We just stared at each other, or I stared, the Dullahan's head was pointed in my general direction, but I wasn't certain it was looking at me. My hand crept up to clutch at my elbow nervously, as they strode towards me. They moved at a sedate pace, but their long legs ate up the ground between us quickly.

"Is this your wood?" The Dullahan hissed at me menacingly.

I shook my head. "N-no... I'm just passing through, on my quest."

Their eyes narrowed at me for a moment. "Very well then. This is My wood now. You are trespassing." They paused a moment seeming to consider something. "But since it was not My wood, when you entered I will let you go...if. You answer a riddle."

I opened my mouth to speak, but the The Dullahan pressed on over me. "I can be quick and then I'm deadly, I am a rock, shell and bone medley. If I was made into a man, I'd make people dream, I gather in my millions by ocean, sea and stream. " They then stared at me expectantly.

I licked my lips, and began to pace around trying to kick start my brain. What was deadly when it was quick? A lot of things actually. I put that one aside for the moment, and moved on to a different part. Something made of stone, and shell, and bone. I didn't really have any idea about what might be made of all of those things either. I was getting pretty nervous the more I tried to work out the answer, and having the Dullahan staring at me didn't help either. What could being made into a man have to do with dreaming, I wondered, with a growing sense of dread. I focused on the last part, hoping it would have my answer.

"Sand." I said confidently, as I looked up at the Dullahan, and smiled. It gathers by the millions by oceans, and such. Quick sand could be deadly, and the sandman brings dreams.

"Correct." The Dullahan hissed at me, eyes narrowed. "You may continue to pass unmolested through My wood."

I simply nodded in response, and hurried on past them. I wanted to get out of the woods as quickly as possible. I did wonder though, as I hurried on, what made them choose that particular riddle? Was it just a coincidence that I was sent to retrieve some sand, and the Dullahan's riddle was about sand as well? It seemed like an awful big coincidence, but then again, I had no idea what the Dullahan could possibly have to do with my quest, or it's completion. Could the Oracle have sent them to test me? Or could this have something to do with my parents? As far as I knew they had nothing to do with the Dullahan, but they had their own lives apart form me as well. They had only agreed not to interfere once I was in the mortal world. I decided not to dwell on it, I was safe for now, and on my way back. I could almost smell the salt air of Arcadia Bay. I decided not to let myself get too excited yet, I wasn't out of the woods, and I didn't know if the Dullahan was going to change their mind before I was safe. I just had to keep moving.

After I cleared the boundary of the woods, I crossed back through the clover fields, with a smile on my face. I watched the will-o-wisps dance merrily, and almost felt like joining them. I decided to bypass my parents grove on my way to the city, it wasn't far from where I was, and I didn't want to risk any more delays. I'd stop in to tell my parents I was safe after I saw the Oracle again.

The city was an odd mixture of very different kinds of buildings. Some seemed to have been grown specifically into their shape for habitation, some were apparently carved from the living trees, and others built of stone, or carved from stone, or even crystal. The effect was a beautiful cacophony of styles that matched well with the extremely diverse citizenry. The Oracle's city was something of a melting pot for the various peoples of the Fairer Shores. While we don't have laws or even specific customs that called for segregation, many of the Folk tended to stick to their own, and thus not many communities as diverse as this one existed. As beautiful, and interesting as it was, I didn't stop to sight see. Just like before I went straight to the tree in the center of town, which housed the Oracles domain. There was an ornate door carved into the trunk, that opened in to the much larger space inside. I walked quietly through the marble interior until I reached the little waiting room. I was alone again this visit as I sat down, on the same plush couch as last time, to wait. It struck me as odd, that both times I had been here, I had been the only one waiting. I wasn't left with much time to dwell on that thought though as I was called in to see the Oracle shortly after it struck.

I got up, and headed once more down the long hallway into the Oracle's room. I pulled out the little package that would be key to my freedom, and looked at it. Just three grains of sand and I could go back to Arcadia Bay, and find Chloe. I began to walk forward, the eyes of the Oracle following me as I approached. They said nothing, until I reached the edge of the pool.

"You have returned with your prize." the Mother said kindly.

"You have returned changed." the Crone said plainly.

"Give me the sand." the Maiden demanded impatiently.

I stepped down into the wading pool that surrounded their pedestal, and started moving through the water towards them. It was warm, so it wasn't unpleasant as my breeches soaked through. The water slowed me down somewhat, making the journey to the center of the admittedly large pool take even longer. The Oracle watched me impassively as I made my way towards them. Their attention made me self conscious, left me feeling like I wanted to just turn around and go home. Chloe was somewhere out there, and I needed their blessing before I could leave the Fairer Shores, so I pressed on.

I lifted the Package towards them as I got close. The Mother reached down, and gently took the folded cloth from my hands. I watched her unfold the cloth, and look down at the sand kept safe inside. The Maiden took the cloth carefully from the mother's hands, and held it close to her face. She inhaled sharply, and passed it back to the mother, who did the same. They were inhaling the grains of sand, one for each of them. I began to wonder about all that sand I accidentally inhaled in the cavern. What was it doing for them, and what could it have done to me? The Crone gave me a knowing look before she inhaled the last grain, and handed the cloth back to me.

They spoke as one, and mist slowly started to rise form the pool as they did. "You have done as bidden, and completed your quest. You may now be considered an adult among the Folk, and are free to act on your own behalf. Go now, and seek your destiny." At the end of their proclamation the lights suddenly went out bathing me in darkness.

Next thing I knew, I was back home in my room. I started to panic a little when I realized all my stuff was arranged as though I had never left. I quickly climbed down the rope ladder that lead up to the little room built against the side of a massive redwood, that I had claimed as my own. Out home was many of these rooms arranged around the tree, and connected by bridges and ladders. I headed down to the common room, to see if my parents where there. My mother and father were both there, waiting for me.

"You're an adult now." my father stated plainly. "I want you to know, that... even if I don't understand, I Am proud of you for undertaking this journey. I still believe you'll come to see things our way, but if time playing mortal is what you need, then I support you."

I couldn't help the smile that split my face at my father's words, though it was dampened somewhat when my mother spoke.

"You could still reconsider. I don't understand why you feel you need to do this. I won't stop you, but I don't understand why you don't want to stay closer to home." my mother's voice was tinged with worry.

"The Oracle asked me if it was Love..." I bit my lip shuffling awkwardly. "I'm not sure... but it might be, and I have to find out. Be-besides... I really like Arcadia Bay, it still feels like home to me."

"But she's a mortal, that's..." My father placed a hand on my mother's shoulder as he interrupted her.

"That's not unheard of." he said softly. "She did make the bargain with us, so there's still hope."

My mother sighed, nodding. "I should have known this was coming when she mentioned staying there by Binding herself. Well... I suppose there's nothing for it."

My mother stepped away from my father, and headed out of the room. I watched her go curiously for a moment, and then looked up at my father. He smiled down at me, and I moved in to hug him. I really would miss them I thought, but Chloe was waiting for me. At least I hoped she was.

My mother came back after a few moments carrying a large potted plant, which she pressed into my arms. "Here... take her with you, so we can keep in touch. Make sure you water her, but not too much."

I nodded. "Yes, of course mother."

She gives me a watery smile, and pulls bother me and my father into a hug. I knew they were worried, but this was something I needed to do. I hoped they'd understand completely someday. When my mother was finally ready to let go, I gave her a smile, and a kiss on the cheek before heading back to my room. I would need to pack up all over again, though there were fewer things I would need to take to the mortal world with me. I'd have to conjure up a lot of things while I was there. Things that belonged in the modern world, and I'd need to set up my identity again. I hoped none of that would take too long to do, but I would have to see once I got there. I was really happy, despite all the work I still needed to do, because I was finally going home. I was finally going to see Chloe again.


	3. Chapter 3

**So hey! Here's a new update, I hope you like it. I feel like the end kinda fell flat. I kept writing and re-writing it, and well eventually I just decided this was going to have to be good enough. It wasn't getting any better, and maybe even got a little worse. The Diner scene was heavily inspired by my friend ArcaneMorganite. She's awesome, and you can find her on tumblr so you should definitely check her out!**

Returning to the mortal world was a fairly simple matter. The transition points between our worlds are getting more difficult to find, but are all easy to traverse once you find one. The forest surrounding Arcadia Bay is full of those transition points. Fairy rings, and the like are hidden all throughout it's depths. The real trouble was setting up my identity again. I arrived in Arcadia Bay a month into the school year, so I had to glamour a lot of people to make sure they remembered me as having been there the whole time. I also had to buy furnishings for my dorm room, and pick a subject to be at Blackwell to study. The furnishings weren't that difficult, but I did feel a little bad for using fairy money to pay. Picking a subject, was harder. I finally decided on photography, considering all the times I wished I had a camera on the Fairer Shores. I tried to make sure everyone remembered me as being good enough to be at Blackwell, but not so much that I stood out, but I seemed to have gotten that wrong. The photography teacher seemed to have taken a special interest in my work. Still, it wasn't too bad all in all. The one major problem I had though, was I found out Chloe doesn't go to Blackwell so I'd have to find her some other way. I knew where she used to live though, and where her mom used to work, so I had a couple places to start, I just hoped she was still in town.

Most of the girls in my dorm were fairly nice. I made sure none of them remembered me as being particularly out going, which I'm not anyhow, and let their own minds fill in the blanks. It meant I mostly had a lot of casual acquaintances, but it also seemed to have netted me a few enemies as well. Victoria and her minions made sure my stay wasn't always pleasant, at least whenever they had the opportunity. Kate was very sweet, but her faith made her a little hard to approach. Faith was like a kind of magic, that still functioned in the modern world, and I was a little wary of having her turn it against me if slipped up, and she thought I was some kind of demon. Many of what people think of as demons are in fact just members of the Folk. Dana, was very excitable, but also very friendly, and her friend Juliet while... a bit stand offish was also pleasant. Stella was often too busy with her studies, or working, but we weren't at odds. Alyssa was aloof but friendly, and Brooke... well Brooke was brusque, but at least she wasn't cruel. And then there was Rachel Amber.

Rachel seemed to be everyone's sweetheart. There were some catty rumors about her going around as well, but most people when asked seemed to feel like she hung the moon. She was something of an enigma even though everyone knew her. She hadn't bothered with me, and I hadn't even seen her yet, so I had no personal experiences to base an opinion on. She was wild, and reserved, she was a good student, and a hardcore party-girl. So many people had different perspectives on her, it seemed like she was just everything, and I had no idea what was the actual truth, or maybe she really was just every contradictory thing everyone said all rolled into one. Everyone knew something about her, so it was pretty impossible to even try and pick out what was right. Some of it could even easily be true all at the same time, which just made it more difficult to find the truth. For example I was told she was dating a teacher, or that she was dating the local drug dealer, or that she was dating some delinquent who used to go here. She could be doing all three for all I knew. I was sure I'd run into her eventually, and I was just hoping to have an idea of how that might go. I did have to live here now after all.

Ultimately though, my dorm mates weren't really that important. Yes I was living there, and I was definitely glad to be back in Arcadia Bay, but Chloe was still my number one priority. I became an adult for her, most of the Folk spent several more centuries enjoying their adolescence, I couldn't let myself become distracted. I was safely established now, and so it was time to go and find Chloe.

The most direct route would be just going to her house, and seeing if she still lived there, but that plan made me so nervous. What if she had moved? What if my parents glamour had worked too well, and they completely forgot who I was? What if I showed up on her doorstep, and she just slammed the door in my face? She was pretty upset when I told her I had to leave, maybe she decided she hated me during our time apart. I thought instead, I could go to the Two Whales diner, and see if Joyce still worked there. Maybe If she recognized me, I could ask her about Chloe, maybe even see Chloe there. There was less pressure there, but I was still worried. Though if no one remembered me, maybe I could start over. It'd take more time but Chloe and I, we were connected, I just knew it. I needed to find her no matter what, so I decided I'd go first to the Two Whales, and see what happened from there.

I headed out of my room, and down the hall, I was intent on making the morning bus into town so I could visit the Two Whales. Today was the day, and I was nervous, but also excited. I might get to see Chloe today. I was so distracted in my own thoughts that I didn't see the girl with the honey blonde hair until I had bumped into her, and fallen backwards. I blinked up at her feeling a little disoriented from my fall, but even more so when I saw a face I recognized. She looked just like the maiden aspect of the the Oracle. Her eyes widened when our eyes met, and so did mine. There was a sudden sand storm in my chest, and I felt dizzy as visions danced before my eyes.

I saw a baby, crying alone in a crib for a parent who would rarely answer. I saw a kindly Brownie watching all this unfold, with pity. The brownie unable to take the pitiful cries anymore, took a doll, some corn silk, and the beating heart of a mouse, and crafted a doppelganger to replace the poor lonely child. The brownie spirits the Child away probably to the Fairer Shore's like in the olden days, and leaves this changeling child in her place. I saw her grow, and change, and the seeds of her self destruction begin to take root. Drugs, risky behaviors, lies, and risky partners. Things that were likely to eventually end her life, in one way, or another.

Doppelgangers, are something akin to a golem made by mortal magicians, except where a golem is crude, a doppelganger is refined. Where a golem is a slave, a doppelganger has free will, but, this comes with a drawback. Doppelgangers tend to become unstable over time. Mortal creatures built by Folk magic, they don't really belong to either world, and eventually that take it's toll. Many self-destruct, but some become a danger to others instead. Doppelgangers rarely know what they are, or why they act the way that they do, but they react instinctively to the Folk, or our magics. I had no idea whether she'd love me, or hate me on sight, but I'd have to be careful either way. She wasn't completely stable anymore, and her interest could mean trouble.

The shock on her face quickly changed into a smile, and she offered me her hand to help me up. "You must Maxine Caulfield."

I stared at her confused for a moment my mouth hanging open. She laughed. "You're the only girl living in the dorms I haven't met yet."

I blinked at her a couple times, and then smiled awkwardly. I had no idea why I was so nervous around her, I could probably unmake her if I really needed to, but still she was beautiful, and dangerous, and magnetic. "Oh, yeah... that, that makes sense." my hand came up slowly to clutch my elbow. " And... uh... I-it's just Max, never Maxine."

"Oh, well alright then Just Max..." she gave me a smile, and a wink. "What're you in such a hurry for so early anyway?"

I was suddenly reminded of the bus I wanted to catch into town. My eyes went wide, as I was jolted out of my self-conscious stupor. "Uh.. sorry, I have to go or I'll miss the bus!"

I could hear her laughing as I hurried away. "Ciao Just Max!" she called after me, as I made my way to the stairs. "We'll talk more later."

 _Not if I can help it._ I thought to myself, as I made my way down the stairs. She was friendly now, but if that vision thing I had was real, then she was losing stability, and if not, well it was most likely just a matter of time. I could easily become a target, either an object of her ire, or an object of obsession. I supposed there were other explanations for why she looked like the maiden aspect of the Oracle. The maiden could be a Fetch who stole her face, or maybe it was something completely intrinsic to the Oracle herself. Still I felt it was best to stay away, just in case, and besides that, I wasn't there to make friends, I was there for Chloe. Anything else would wait until after I reunited with Chloe, until after I found out where we stood. I'd made a bargain with my parents after all, and I was not going to let myself be separated from her again. Even if all we were, was friends, even if all I could do was stay in the mortal world to watch her from a distance... I laughed at myself then. The Oracle was right to ask if it was love, I hadn't been certain, I had never been in love before, but it was suddenly quite clear. I had it bad.

I was so nervous, as I walked into the Two Whales diner. I had no idea what I would find there after being gone for so long. I found though I had nothing to worry about, the atmosphere was filled with nostalgia as almost nothing had changed. Just about everything was exactly as I remembered it, and my heart leaped in my chest at the sight of Joyce working behind the counter. A small smile spread across my face, and I felt myself inexorably pulled towards the booth Chloe and I used to frequent when we were children. We'd come here together, to see Joyce, or just to get free food. We'd laugh, and play, and make all kinds of noise until Joyce would come to scold us. I could feel my eyes starting to well up a bit, as the bittersweet sense of nostalgia filled my chest. I sat down, facing the door so I could watch to see if Chloe came in at all, and tried to get myself back under control. It wouldn't do for Chloe to show up, and see me with puffy eyes, and a runny nose. That was not the first impression I wanted to make, after being gone for so long.

Joyce must have approached while I was lost in thought, because I had no idea she was there until she spoke. "Why if it isn't little Max Caulfield. Look at you, all grown up now. It suits you."

I smiled up at her, it was so much nicer to see her than I had anticipated. "Hello Joyce. You look good too."

"Why thank you dear..." she smiled at me while filling up my cup with coffee. "Now what can I getcha'?"

"I haven't had a decent breakfast since we moved away..." I looked down at the table suddenly filled with an old sense of guilt. "I'm sorry about William."

Joyce sighed softly, but there was still a fondness to her voice when she spoke. "It's alright Max... I've had time to come to terms with his passing. Chloe on the other hand..."

I seized on her mention of Chloe immediately. "Chloe still lives here? She's not away at college or anything right?"

Her expression turned sad for a moment, but she quickly covered herself with her best customer service smile. "No, Chloe's still here. I suspect she'll be in sometime looking for a free meal... if you're looking for her."

I smiled brightly up at Joyce, while doing a little happy dance in my head. "Then I guess I'll be staying for a while. It's... I've been meaning to try and get in contact with her, it's just been hard, you know with moving, and school, and everything..."

"It's alright sweetie, I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again. Now let's get you all taken care of." she smiled fondly, but I could see her need to get back to work written plainly on her face.

"Ah... I'm sorry Joyce." I hunched down in my seat a bit. "How about a bacon omelet. It was always Chloe's favorite... she would pout if I didn't order one with her, so she could steal food from my plate."

Joyce laughed softly, nodding. "I remember, that girl sure could eat... Anyhow, I'll get you your breakfast." she gave me another smile as she headed back prepare my food.

 _If Chloe doesn't love me, maybe I could get Joyce to fall in love with me, then I'd get to eat her cooking all the time._ I joked to myself as I stared out the window. I could see the lighthouse in the distance, keeping vigil over the bay, and the town proper. The sight brought a sense of nostalgia, a reminder of days spent playing pirates under it's watchful gaze. Exploring the trail leading through the woods to it's base, or breaking the rules and just sitting and watching the sunset on the cliff side. This town was so full of memories of Chloe it was hard not to lose myself in nostalgia everywhere I went. I was filled with a sudden confidence that I was going to find her soon, and everything was going to be the way it was always meant to be.

My reverie was interrupted by Joyce's return, with my order. "Here you go Max, I hope you're hungry."

"It smells great Joyce, I'm drooling like a baby." I smiled up at her, and began to dig in immediately. She gave me a fond smile before heading back around behind the counter.

The food was better than I remembered it, and I thought I remembered it well. The food of the Folk was everything from bizarre, to exotic, to extravagant. There was a lot of variety, but it just didn't have the same substance that food in the mortal world has. Even the same dishes made, of similar, or even the same materials from the Fairer Shores was different somehow. There was just some quality the food picked up when prepared in Folk environments. It was just another thing on the list of things I missed about being in Arcadia Bay.

Before I knew it I was done, and left with a slightly over full stomach. Still I felt it was worth any minor discomfort just to have finished that meal. I was feeling a little sleepy from all the food I had just eaten, and was just considering another cup of coffee, when someone walked in the door. My eyes were drawn to her immediately, not only because I was hoping to see Chloe, but because of her bright blue hair. My heart began to thud in my chest as I realized that the girl with the blue hair was in fact Chloe, and she was headed in my direction. Our eyes met, and she froze, just staring at me. I was struck by the depth of blue in her eyes, and it left me feeling suddenly shy. I slowly raised my hand to give her a little wave, and an awkward smile. She stared at me for a few moments, and then just turned around, and walked right out again.

Panic shot through me as she headed out the door. There was Chloe, and she was leaving. I practically fell out of the booth as I tried to hurry after her. I had to run back real quick to leave some money on the table, but then I was out the door and frantically looking around for Chloe. I caught sight of a flash of blue, and hurried in that direction. There she was, walking woodenly towards a rusted, yellow truck parked out beside the diner. I had to hurry to catch up to her, and her longer legs made that a little difficult even though she wasn't running.

"Chloe, wait please!" I called out after her desperately. I had to stop her, I had to talk to her. I ached just looking at her, hurting in an almost physical way I never expected.

She stopped, and turned back towards me slowly. So much was written plainly on her face as turned to look at me. Anger, pain, sorrow, hope, and longing. I felt myself wilt a bit under her gaze, my hand coming up to clutch my elbow, as she took me in. Hope gave way to surprise, as she seemed to realize I was really standing there in front of her. She took in a sharp breath, and when she spoke her voice was a little shaky. "Max...?"

I gave her an awkward little smile, and nodded. "Yeah Chloe... I-It's me. I came back, just like I promised I would. I...I'm sorry it took so long."

Her eyes got watery, as her face hardened. "Sorry it took so long? You basically just drop off the face of the earth, no calls, or texts, no e-mails or even a fucking letter, and you're sorry it too so long?! Shit Max sometimes... sometimes I thought I just made you up. It's like you had barely existed after you left. Mom would need some prompting to remember you or your parents. I thought I was going crazy on top of my dad..." she took a deep shuddering breath. "On top of my dad dying, and... you couldn't even be bothered to send me anything? No, hey I'm alive, or Seattle rocks, and you suck good bye forever. Just... nothing."

Her words stabbed me in the heart like knives, which I'm sure they had been meant to do. Tears stung my eyes, and I took a deep breath, trying to keep myself calm enough to talk. "Chloe I... told you I might not be able t-to contact you, but that I would come back as soon as I could. Please... I came back, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Chloe wavered, anger became hope, and longing again, at least for a moment. "Why Max? Why couldn't you contact me? I don't fucking understand. Didn't I... our friendship mean anything to you?"

I shook my head, the tears I was trying to hold back, falling unbidden. "Chloe... of course you did, you meant Everything to me. It's... It's just complicated, okay? I can't... I am sorry I couldn't contact you though, I am, but it doesn't matter because I'm here now. I'm here now...I came back." my last words came out as little more than as whisper as I looked desperately at Chloe for forgiveness.

There was conflict written plainly on Chloe's face for several moments, before she crumpled. Tears flowed freely, as she fell in on herself, and I moved forward without a thought, reaching out for her. When my arms encircled her I felt her stiffen, but it didn't last long before she relaxed into my embrace. She pressed her face into my neck, and just let it all out. I could barely breathe with how tightly she had grabbed onto me, but it was worth it. It felt so good to be holding Chloe, making soothing noises into her ear, as she let go of the years between us. Or at least I hoped she was letting go of them. I felt like it was probably inappropriate, but my heart was beating so fast while we held each other. I wanted to kiss her, and I wanted her to never let me go.

She did though, much sooner than I would have liked. She looked around at where we were, and raised her middle finger to a few people who had stopped to stare at the scene we were making. Her hard look softened when she looked back down at me. I couldn't help the small hopeful smile that spread across my lips as she looked at me, and it grew even bigger when one spread across Chloe's lips as well. We stood there for a moment just staring at each other, probably making a scene again though a quieter one this time, when Chloe gestured me towards her truck.

"Come on... Let's go somewhere with less hick-holes to stare at us, and we can talk." Chloe said as she opened the driver's side door.

I gave her a big smile, and nodded, before hurrying around to the passenger's side and hopping in. Maybe it wasn't quite the reunion I had hoped for, but I felt good about it as Chloe started up the truck and headed off. I could see her trying to watch me, and the road as she drove us away from the Two Whales, and wondered if she knew I was watching her too. She mostly just looked in awe, like she still couldn't believe her eyes. I kinda understood the feeling though, just finally being back with Chloe felt surreal, amazing, but surreal. We didn't really talk much, as we made our way along the familiar roads of Arcadia Bay, but it was fine. We were both still tripping about seeing each other again. As the lighthouse grew closer I realized that was our destination.

Chloe walked ahead of me up the path to the lighthouse. Her longer legs made it easy for her to outpace me. Not that I hurried exactly, I was eager to get up there and talk with Chloe, but well I was also a little nervous. Things didn't end badly at the Two Whales, but our peace was still fragile, and I could ruin it if I wasn't careful. She was sitting on the bench overlooking the bay when I got there, smoking a cigarette, and enjoying the view. The way the sunlight streamed down over her, casting her in a golden glow was breath-taking. Chloe was gorgeous enough as it was, and the lighting, the setting just accentuated everything. I itched to take a picture, and considering I was not only in the mortal world, and Could, I was here as a photography student, so I would be expected to be filling out my portfolio. I got out my camera,which had been difficult to find, an old instant camera, like William used to have. I lined up the shot, and pressed the button. The gentle whirring of the motor as it ejected the photo brought back happy memories of William, and my childhood with Chloe. I stood there for a while longer enjoying the view, mostly of Chloe's back, before timidly coming around the bench to join her.

"Have a seat Pete." Chloe gestured to the spot on the bench beside her.

I smiled and settled down next to her. "Don't mind if I do..."

We both looked out over the bay for a moment in silence, before Chloe spoke again. "This is, so... surreal, being together with you like this again."

I laughed softly, watching her out of the corner of my eye. "I was just thinking the same thing. I mean it's amazing, but... still surreal too."

Chloe smiled at me for a moment, but the moment died quickly. She looked away, and when she spoke her voice sounded brittle. "Max... I don't understand. You say you can't explain why you left, or why you didn't contact me, and it bothers me, but I can accept that, I just... are you really back? Are you back for good or are you just going to vanish without a trace again? I don't know if I could handle it if you did... not if we keep on like this. Fuck! It hasn't even been an hour and I'm already getting mushy over this."

I bit my lip, thinking over just what I could safely tell Chloe. Secrecy was as much for her benefit as it was mine. If one of the Folk were to find out she knew things, she could be in danger, just like if a mortal found out about me, I could be as well. I looked over at her, watched her stubbornly hold back her tears, and I sighed. I decided I needed to tell her as much as I could, I'd just have to be vague about it.

"Chloe... there's something I have to do, while I'm here. If... if I can manage it then I get to stay. Forever." I reached over clutching at my elbow, and looking away from her. " If I... fail, then I have to go back. I'll... never get to see you again." I sniffled a little, but held myself together. "I don't want that... so I'm going to try my hardest, but... it's not all up to me, there are variables I can't control."

Chloe grabbed me by the shoulders turning me towards her. "Max, what the fuck are you talking about? I don't understand any of this!"

I began to feel the sand storm start up in my chest again, and Chloe's expression changed from annoyed confusion to concern. "Whoa Max... what's going on? Are you..."

Whatever else Chloe said I didn't hear, as images, and feelings began to flood my senses again. Young Chloe alone, and sad for so long. She blamed herself, and sadness turned to bitterness and anger. I see a man with an ugly mustache, sometimes genuinely trying other times just antagonizing her. I see him hit her sometimes when she's difficult. Next there's a girl, a Blonde girl with a blue feather earring, that Chloe desperately wants to impress. A girl she spends so much time with, does so many things for, some of them very bad. A girl she kisses, which cuts through my chest like a knife. A girl who she can never quite manage to get a real commitment out of. A girl who ends up hurting her, even though she refuses to face it. That Rachel Amber might become dangerous to her as well, is the last thought I had before Chloe managed to snap me out of whatever trance I was in.

"Max! Max! What the fuck Max!" she was shaking my shoulders fairly hard, which left me feeling even more dazed than I already was just coming out of that vision.

I reached up and gently wrapped my hands around her forearms. " Chloe... I'm fine..."

"Holy fuck Max! What was that? What happened to your eyes dude? That was so fucked up!" she talked quickly, excitedly, staring at me wide eyed the whole time.

"I... what? What do you mean what happened to my eyes?" I was quite confused, I knew I had spaced out, but I had no idea anything strange had happened.

"Holy shit dude, your eyes went all... solid white, and... I don't know swirly, like a snow storm..."

"Or a sand storm?" I cut in quietly. I was starting to make the connection, that maybe it was all that time sand I ended up breathing in.

"Uh... yeah sure a sand storm, whatever. Max... what the fuck is going on?" Chloe frowned at me, looking both confused, and more than a little worried.

I took a deep breath, and shook my head. "It's part of that complicated thing I can't really tell you about..." Chloe started to frown looking a bit hurt, but I cut her off before she could get mad, or close herself off. "But... since you kinda sort of know something is going on I can... tell you about this one part. As long as you Promise never to tell Anyone."

"Yeah sure max, your secret is safe with me, now lay it on me. What the fuck is going on with you?" She looked so excited, still a little worried, but mostly excited, it was actually pretty cute.

"Okay, this might sound kind of crazy... but sometimes I see things."

Chloe just perked her brow up at me curiously. "Are you having acid flashbacks Max? That's pretty hardcore, but it doesn't explain what happened to your eyes..."

I shook my head, and sighed. " No... not like that. Sometimes when someone touches me, I see things... like things from their past. Like... like I saw, you, and all those years where you had no one." My voice got smaller as I spoke. "Or I saw your Step-douche... uh, step-dad David, he hits you sometimes. I saw that girl... Rachel. How she..."

Chloe cut me off, her eyes narrowed. "Rachel and I are... complicated. You don't have a problem with that... do you Caulfield?"

She stared me down, trying to look intimidating, but I could see the insecurity behind her eyes. I shook my head. "It'd be kinda hypocritical of me if I did have a problem with it Chloe..." I laughed nervously, looking away.

Chloe paused for a moment, and when I looked back she was smirking at me. "Oh la la... maxi-pad likes the ladies."

I wrinkled my nose at her, and punched her lightly on the shoulder. " Gross Chloe, don't call me that."

Chloe laughed, and wrapped her arm around my shoulders pulling me close. I stiffened up for a moment, but relaxed into her side. It was nice being close to her. "Sorry SuperMax... I just couldn't resist. And thanks, for telling me." her voice softened a little at the end.

I could feel my cheeks heating up, and I wasn't even sure why I suddenly felt so embarrassed she was thanking me. I shook my head. "No...I owed you an explanation, I'm... I'm glad you believe me. I know it sounds crazy, and there's still so much more to tell... I'm just not sure I can yet."

"Well... it Is pretty crazy Max, like something out of an anime, or comic book... but you Know things, and well your eyes. That was pretty fucking wild by the way." she laughed, shaking me playfully.

I smiled at her shyly, and shrugged. "I don't know about that..."

"Sure it is Max, you've got like a super power!" she paused, her brows furrowing. " Wait... is that where you were? Did you escape from some government facility or something?"

I shook my head, laughing softly. "No, nothing quite so mundane as that..."

Chloe's frown deepened, her confusion written plainly on her face. "What do you mean mundane? Secret government facilities aren't really an ordinary thing, no matter what all those conspiracy websites say."

I bit my lip, reaching up to clutch my elbow self-consciously. She already knew something was weird, that I could do something supernatural. I wondered if it could hurt to tell her just what I was. Chloe stared at me, confusion, and concern written all over her face. My heart beat wildly in my chest, both from our proximity, and nerves. I wanted to tell her everything, but I knew that would be a mistake, but maybe I could tell her a little more, and it'd be okay. Chloe was trustworthy, if she said she wouldn't tell anyone I could believe her. I was still a little afraid I'd scare her off, but I decided I was going to tell her.

I took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Okay, I'll tell you more... but you have to promise again, that you won't tell anyone, and... that you won't freak out."

Chloe started to look a little annoyed, but she nodded. "Sure thing Double-oh-Max, just get on with it. I'm a fucking vault, and I'm not gonna freak."

"I...I'm not like you Chloe. I'm something d-different. I'm one of the Folk." She just gave me a blank look, so I continued. "I'm uh... a Faerie."

She stared at me for a moment, before she started laughing. "A Faerie... I guess you did just come out to me..." she shook her head. "You almost had me there Maximus."

I sighed softly, realizing it was going to take a more dramatic approach to get through to her. I took a deep breath, stood up, and ended the glamour I was using to hide my true nature. Chloe jumped, scrambling over the back of the bench. She stared at me wide eyed, and for a moment I was certain she was going to run, that I had made a huge mistake. I clutched at my elbow, not quite looking at Chloe as she stared, and just waited for her to scream, or run, or something. She stared for a while, but her eyes softened, and I jumped when she finally did move. All she did was come back around and settle back down on the bench. She took her time trying to calm herself down, before she gestured to the seat next to her again. I settled into it slowly, keeping my distance, which got an annoyed look from Chloe. I scooted closer, and she threw her arm around my shoulders pulling me in against her again.

"Okay, so that wasn't cool... I'm sorry." she didn't look at me while she was talking, but I could see the color on her cheeks. "You just surprised the fuck out of me."

"Chloe... please tell me this is okay." I said, my voice barely more than a whisper.

Chloe looks at me, and smiles. "It's more than okay Max, you're still the same you right? Just hella fucking cooler."

I let out a relieved breath, and smiled. "Thank dog... I was really worried, but there's more still."

Chloe paused as she reached up to poke at one of my ears. "Alright Max, tell me everything."

I didn't tell her everything. I felt it was too soon for certain revelations, no matter how much I ached to tell her. I did explain that I couldn't contact her because I went the Fairer Shores. I told her all about my quest to become an adult in society, and I told her that I was only able to come here unimpeded by making a deal. I told her how I only had a year and a day to complete a specific task, and if I did, I would be able to stay, but if I failed, I'd have to go back, and never see her again. I lied to her a little, and told her I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about my task, or I'd have to go back. I was worried that if I told her what I was really after she'd turn me away, that if I didn't give us time to rebuild our relationship, it had no chance of lasting. I was afraid she wouldn't love me back, and the thing between her and Rachel made me worry too. There was no commitment that I saw, so I still had a chance, but I also didn't want to try and specifically break them up, even if Doppelgangers could be extremely dangerous, that just felt wrong to me. I wanted Chloe to be happy, even if that meant I couldn't be with her.

Chloe huffed angrily when I told her I couldn't tell her what my task was. "That's such bullshit. How am I supposed to help you if I don't even know what you're supposed to do."

I smiled at her, and gave her a lopsided shrug. I was trying to play it cool, but she just said she wanted to help me, and I was elated. "Just... be here for me, I guess."

"Well, I was hoping for something a little more bad ass, but... whatever you say Maxaroni. I guess that everything I do is bad ass anyway, so I'm definitely here for my first mate." She grinned at me playfully, but the affection in her eyes is what really caught my attention. I had to stop myself from leaning in to try and kiss her, and instead just laughed.

We just sat there grinning, and laughing like a couple of idiots for a while, until Chloe hesitantly took my hand. "Come on... we should get you back to Blackwell, I know you're too much of a nerd to consider breaking curfew."

I just shrugged. "Maybe I just need someone to give me enough motivation to do it."

Chloe laughed, and pulled me to my feet. " Whoa look at Max the bad ass! When'd you find your inner punk sista?"

I looked away from her shyly. "Maybe it's because we're back together... you always made me feel braver than I ever did alone."

"Max, you went on some kinda bad ass quest just to be here, I wasn't there for that. You don't need me to make you brave, you did that shit all on your own." Chloe grinned at me, my hand still in hers.

"You were with me the whole time Chloe..." I replied quietly.

A little color came to her cheeks, and tried to hide it. "Hey Max, I uh..." she looked at me her expression so soft, so vulnerable for a moment I almost broke and told her everything in my heart, and on my mind, but then her expression changed, guilt showing behind her eyes. "...I think we should head back anyway, you gotta keep that scholarship if you want to stay in the dorms right? Can't do what you need to do to stay here if you get kicked out right?"

"Well I..." I started to speak, but Chloe interrupted me.

"Of course you can't! You need a home base or whatever." She pulled me gently towards the path back down to her truck, though this time instead of walking ahead she kept hold of my hand, and we walked side by side all the way down.

It wasn't a perfect reunion, and I kept playing it over, and over again in my head as we drove. Ultimately I decided that it ended well enough considering that, at least it ended on good terms, that she wasn't mad at me. I got to be honest with her, which was nice. I felt freer with her after that, and that was nice too. I found out she was into girls, and that was good news for me, though the whole Rachel Amber situation might make things difficult. I didn't want to come between them exactly, mostly I just wanted Chloe to be happy even if that meant I'd have to let her go, but if Rachel was a Doppelganger like my vision suggested, she might be dangerous to Chloe. I couldn't just sit back, and let her get hurt could I? I had so much to think about on the way back to Blackwell that I barely even noticed when we arrived. I didn't want to get out, and I delayed my departure for as long as I could, but I couldn't just live in her truck forever. Chloe finally got me out of her truck with the promise that she'd call the next day, and so I headed back up to my dorm room alone with just one thing on my mind. I'd get to talk to her again tomorrow.

She put a smile on my face, when she didn't even wait a full five minutes to text me. It upgraded my opinion of the day from good enough to definitely a good day. I got to see Chloe again, and we were still friends, or at least friends again. I hoped we'd get closer over my time there, because I really didn't want to be separated from her ever again. I was ready to do whatever it took to make that a reality, even if I couldn't be with Chloe directly. The folk have a reputation for being, among other things, selfish, and it's not completely undeserved. I wanted to be with Chloe, but I wanted her to be happy too, and I was afraid I wouldn't be able to figure out how to do both. I alternated between agonizing about what I would do, and texting with Chloe, until I finally fell into a surprisingly pleasant sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**So... my break was never meant to be this long, but things haven't been great. I haven't had as much time to write, and well the time I did have I wasn't really feeling up to it a lot of the time. Things seem to be getting better, and while writing time is still a bit harder to find right now, at least I'm not lacking for motivation! Let's hope the trend continues. I really had wanted to get out the next Chapter of Life waits first since that's going to be my focus, but this was already partially written so it was much easier to finish and get out there. I hope you enjoy it!**

I woke up in the best mood. I actually let out a little squeal, softly in deference to my neighbors, in my glee before I rolled out of bed. Humming a nameless little tune, I walked over to the window, and peeked outside. It was a nice sunny day, and it matched my mood perfectly. I checked on my plant Lisa, but finding the soil still damp, and her leaves looking nice and bright, I turned, heading over to my closet, and began to prepare my little shower caddie so I could make use of the dorms facilities. I thought about Chloe as I prepared myself an outfit, which was basically just another variation of the same thing, t-shirt, hoodie, and jeans. Today was going to be a good day, I thought to myself, as I headed out of my room to go take a shower.

The halls were filled with the muted sounds of the other girls' weekend routines, but otherwise deserted. I wasn't surprised to find the showers were deserted as well, except for Kate who was brushing her teeth at the sink. Probably preparing for church. I still wasn't sure about how good of an idea it would be to try to get close to Kate, but I was feeling good, and she was generally very nice to me. I decided to stop next to her to say good morning, be friendly and personable for once in my life. Or I planned to try to at least. It wasn't exactly easy for me to break out of my shell, at least not when Chloe wasn't involved.

"Uh... hey Kate, I mean good morning." I almost physically flinched at how awkward that came out, but I did manage to keep my smile friendly.

She paused and gave me a pasty smile. "Good morning Max. You seem to be in a really good mood today. Did Warren ask you out?"

My brows furrowed a bit, showing my confusion. "Who's Warren?"

Her face fell a bit, and she shook her head. "I guess not. He's the boy in science class that's always trying to talk to you, or help you out with the labs..."

I realized then that having imposed myself into the school year by magic, the way I did, was probably going to pose more challenges like that one. My hand came up to clutch at my elbow subconsciously, and I looked away feigning embarrassment to go along with my awkwardness. "Ohh... Warren! Uh... I'm terrible with names... but uh, no, no he didn't ask me out or anything."

Kate shrugged. "Well... there's still plenty of time."

I considered outing myself there, but I wasn't sure how Kate would take that news considering her faith, so I just gave her a noncommittal shrug as well. "I should get to my shower, but it was nice to talk to you. We should do it more often."

She gave me a bright smile, and nodded. "We should! I'll see you later Max."

I shut the curtain to my stall, and got myself ready to shower. The hot water was nice, and I spent some time just relaxing under the stream. My thoughts, of course, turned to Chloe as they so often did. She had promised to call me, and I was looking forward to it. I wondered if I'd get to see her again today, or if I'd have to wait till later in the week. We had texted so much the previous night, and not made a single plan. All we did was talk about our lives a bit, and joke around a lot. It was so much fun, but I couldn't let myself forget I was on a deadline either. Having fun with Chloe could only help me, but I didn't want to get too caught up, and find that time had slipped away after it was too late. That sobering thought ended my relaxing shower.

I was dressed, and clean, and ready for the day, and all I was doing was pacing around my room impatiently. I knew I should just find something to do, and do it, but I didn't want to be busy if Chloe wanted to hang out. She'd probably be creeped out by how much I was focused on her, but my future could very well depend on her, plus it was so easy to fall into old habits. When I was living here before, I was almost always waiting to see what Chloe wanted to do, almost always following her lead. Not always of course, and she did have a way of making me braver somehow, but she also had a forceful personality, and tended to get her way. I decided I would go out, and maybe take some pictures, I was here for photography after all. I grabbed my phone, and my bag, and headed out the door.

The hallway was a little louder this time around. Some of the other girls had their doors open, and a few were even moving about the hallway going about their business. I slipped quietly through, trying not to be noticed, and I almost succeeded. My name drew me over to an open door. Dana Ward's room. When she saw she had my attention, she flashed me an enthusiastic smile and gestured me inside. I briefly considered trying to make a run for it, but instead I took a deep breath, and nervously stepped inside.

"Relax Max..." she gave me a huge grin before she continued. "I just wanted to try and get to know you a little better. You've been here for a couple months and you've mostly kept to yourself. Not in like a rude way or anything, but I thought maybe you just needed a little... push. So I'm pushing."

Dana was such the stereotypical cheerleader, that I was really surprised when I found out she was also a genuinely nice person. I stood there gaping at her for a few moments, before I was able to collect myself. I still wasn't sure what to say though, and the silence kept growing as I stood there trying to find the right words, until Dana laughed, and waved me away.

"It's fine Max, we don't have to do it right now if you're not ready." she said gently.

I shook my head. "N-no... it's not that. I'm just not sure there's much to tell you."

Dana smiled, and shrugged. " Well... where are you from? Where're you headed today? Are you headed out for a breakfast date? Maybe with that Warren boy who's so into you..." her smile turned sly when she brought up dating, and Warren.

My cheeks flushed a bit, and I reached up rubbing at my neck awkwardly. "Uh... gee, where do I start." I laughed nervously. "I'm uh... from here originally, but Um... we moved away about five years ago. Uh... Seattle. And uh... no dates right now. I was actually going out to maybe take some pictures..." I reached into my bag to pull out my old analogue to show her. "Though breakfast might be a good idea..."

"Well I'm no Rachel, but if you ever need a model..." she grinned, and gave me a wink.

"Uh... sure I-I'll think about it!" as my cheeks flushed lightly, she got a thoughtful look on her face. I decided to make my escape before she could ask me whatever she had on her mind. "Uh... anyhow, I should go get to it... We can catch up more later Dana. Promise."

"Sure thing Max. See you around." she laughed softly to herself as I made my escape.

I did feel a little bad about running out of there like that. She was just trying to get to know me, but not only am I hopeless in social situations, it looked like she might ask me something I'm not ready to answer yet. I'm glad I'm not on Juliet's radar yet, she'd never let me get away like that. If I hang around Dana more often I run that risk, since they're best friends. Seeing them together was not uncommon, so it would only be a matter of time before Juliet took an interest. I just hoped it would remain a passing one.

I blinked a few times as I stepped out into the early morning sun. The area was deserted except for Samuel, our grounds keeper, who was sitting on a bench feeding the squirrels. He had a reputation for being weird, even creepy, but I hadn't really had the opportunity to talk to him myself yet. I was a little nervous to try, but then again, if the squirrels liked him he really couldn't be that bad. I decided that there was no time like the present, and headed his way slowly. Plus the squirrels were cute, and I hoped I might get a picture or two.

Samuel looked up at me as I approached. "Hey Samuel. You're up bright and early."

"Hello young Max. Samuel is always up this early to feed the squirrels." he replied softly, as was his way, but still quite friendly enough.

I smiled at the squirrels the surrounded him, happily nibbling on the bits of bread he brought them. They weren't afraid at all either, they got comfortably quite close to him. It was perhaps a bit unusual, but if he had been feeding them for a while, they could have come to trust him over time. He did really seem to care about the animals on campus. He might have been considered weird, but he was definitely a gentle soul.

"The squirrels really seem to like you." I remarked softly.

"They like you too Max. Animals are good judges of character you know... they're not as burdened by what things appear to be." he said as he broke up a little more bread, and tossed it out to the squirrels around him. "Sometimes they whisper to Samuel, tell me that you're a child of the forests just like them." he added softly.

I took a little surprised step back. "Uh... wh-what does that... mean?"

Samuel gave me a little shrug. "They tell Samuel that you're a child of the Stag, and the Alder. I'm not sure what they mean. The squirrels don't always speak in a way that Samuel completely understands."

"Do... the squirrels tell you anything else? About me, or... anyone else?" I took a step forward again, nervous over what I might hear next.

"They say they're glad you came back to Arcadia Bay, that it's nice to have some of the old magic back." he smiled for a moment, but then his face fell. "They also tell me they're worried about Rachel. They tell Samuel that she's starting to fall apart like old dolls often do. I don't know what they mean by that, but I try to keep an eye on her for them."

I nodded, silent for a moment, I had a lot to think about. I didn't want to just leave Samuel hanging though, so I took a deep breath, and decided to say my goodbyes. "Well I should go... I'll see you later Samuel."

"Yes you will Max." he gave me a pleasant smile, and turned his attention back to the squirrels.

I walked away slowly, with a lot on my mind. Samuel was certainly very strange, but he knew things, I couldn't deny that. I wondered if he didn't have some Folk in his ancestry somewhere. Just a bit of Folk blood, enough for him sense the magic around him, but not enough to really make him one of us. However he did it though, he certainly knew things about me, and about Rachel. His comment just cemented in my mind the idea what she was a Doppelganger, and that she was starting to become unstable. It was sad really, for Chloe, and for Rachel. Chloe was probably going to lose her, and as far as I knew there was no way to re-stabilize a Doppelganger, though I'm not sure anyone has ever tried either. They didn't always completely lose it though, so I could still hope for the best even if the worst would be more self-serving. I didn't want Chloe to hurt any more than she already did.

I paused to look up at the Tobanga on the little hill om front of the dorms. I'm not really sure what it represented, or if that was even it's original name, but it did have a touch of real magic to it. I found myself reaching for my camera as I stood wondering what it's story was. I crouched to get the perfect angle, and took the shot. I grabbed the photo, and gave it a quick shake before looking at it. I had lucked out, and caught a deer passing by in the background. I carefully tucked the photo into my camera bag, and decided to make my way to the bus stop. Breakfast, and the Two Whales, was calling to me. I wondered if maybe Joyce might be working the breakfast shift, it'd be nice to see her again, and I imagined if I was really lucky, maybe Chloe would even stop in early again. With those thoughts in mind I headed off to catch the bus into town.

I was hit by a wave of nostalgia all over again as I walked into the Two Whales for the second time since I got back. My stomach growled at me loudly as I stood there taking it all in again. I decided it was best to cut my reverie short, and just head on back to our usual booth. Chloe wasn't there as I slipped into the booth, and I wasn't sure if she even would be at all, but I still had hoped she might be there. Joyce was behind the counter again this morning, so I was happy I'd at least get to visit with her again.

I watched Joyce go about her work, as I waited for her to have a moment to come over so I could order. It hit me all over again just how much I had missed this place, and the people I had gotten to know. Watching Joyce working again, like I used to with Chloe, felt a little like coming home again. A lot of things had been feeling that way since I got back. I smiled up at her as she came over to fill my coffee cup, and she smiled back. It was good to be home again.

"Well hello Max. It's good to see you again, and so soon." she filled my coffee cup, with a genuine smile. "Chloe was positively glowing when she came home last night... you wouldn't happen to know anything about that now, would you?"

My smile turned into a grin, and I shrugged. "I don't know... where you cooking last night? That'd certainly make Me glow if I was coming home to that."

"My, haven't you just become quite the charmer..." she laughed softly. "Well whatever it is you're doing, I hope you keep it up. It's nice to see her looking like she doesn't have the weight of the world on her shoulders again."

"Well, I'll do my best Joyce. I have a lot to make up for, and I want Chloe to be happy too." I toyed nervously with my coffee mug, carefully not looking at Joyce.

Joyce shook her head. "You got nothing to make up for Max... You moved on with your life, as you should. Now, why don't you tell me what you want to eat today?"

"How about the Belgian waffle, I haven't had a decent one since I left." I turned my eyes up to her long enough to give her a smile.

"Coming right up." she gave me a smile, before turning away and heading back behind the counter, leaving me alone with my thoughts again.

I turned my eyes to the lighthouse in the distance, and just let myself reminisce for a little while. I thought about the adventures, Chloe and I had under it's watchful gaze. I was so enamored with her for so long, everything she did just seemed to be so cool to little Max Caulfield. Even when we met again, she still just seemed so cool, so amazing, I was drawn right back in. She changed so much, and yet hadn't changed at all. I wondered how this could possibly not be destiny. Still, I worried that if I was wrong, I'd never manage to meet the terms of my agreement with my parents, and I'd have to leave her again. This time forever. I didn't think I'd be able to survive that, not seeing Chloe ever again. Knowing she was out there, and that I would never be able to come back in her life time. I did love Arcadia Bay, but the thought of it without Chloe felt a little empty somehow. I didn't dwell long on it though, as an unfamiliar voice pulled me from my musings.

"Yo Maaax... How's it going?" said a boy with messy brown hair, and a t-shirt with something I didn't understand printed on it.

I froze up for a moment, and just sat there staring at him. "Uh... heeey...uh...you. I-it's going... fine. I'm just having breakfast."

He settled himself down across from me without even asking, before he continued. "Cool... so how do you feel about the science quiz on Monday? Need to borrow my super detailed notes again? I also have a flash drive with a ton of super awesome movies, and stuff I thought you might want to borrow, you know, because of how strict your parents were about that kind of stuff... might be a good way to catch up on all the good pop culture references. Maybe we could even find time to watch some of them together?"

I wasn't sure what to do. One the one hand, having access to some of the stuff I missed while I was gone, would definitely help me fit in, on the other, I really didn't want to take advantage of his crush, and potentially lead him on. I was saved from having to make that decision right away though, when Joyce returned with my order.

"Why didn't you tell me you were waiting for someone Max? I would have been happy to wait to take your orders together." Joyce gently admonished me, while setting down my waffle, and a little pitcher of syrup.

"I wasn't. I didn't know I would have company until he came over and sat down." I could see the boy in question wince a little at my words of of the corner of my eye, but it was true. He didn't ask to sit, and he wasn't invited.

Joyce put her hands on her hips, and arched her eyebrow at the boy. He shrunk a little in his seat under her eye, and I do have to admit, Joyce is kinda scary when she gets protective. "Then is he bothering you Max?"

I shook my head. I may not have wanted him there exactly, but I didn't want to get him in trouble either. "N-no, it's fine. We go to school together, and he was just asking me about my science notes."

Joyce dropped her arms, and smiled. "Well alright then, can I get you anything Warren honey?"

 _Of course this is Warren._ I thought to myself. I did suspect that, that was who he was, but I wasn't sure until Joyce called him by name. He must come in fairly regularly for her to know him on sight. I wondered if I shouldn't be too hasty in pushing him away. I thought maybe, I could use him as a way to stay near Chloe, if we didn't end up together. I also wondered if that thought made me an awful person, it did sound pretty callous. Being with Chloe was what was important, but that didn't mean I had to be a total bitch, or so I hoped. I could at least use more friends, but I didn't want to lead him on by mistake either. It was a hard choice to make, and I suspected he'd push me for an answer about a movie night again as soon as Joyce was gone. I was right.

"So... what do you say, you ready for an awesome movie night with yours truly?" he looked so hopeful when he asked, I felt bad for him.

I shook my head. "No... I don't think so Warren. I mean, you seem really nice and all, but... it feels like you're looking for something more than I'm really able to give you." I wondered where my sudden firmness was coming from. I felt like just the other day I would have just stammered out some lame excuse, and hoped he took it. I decided to attribute it to finally seeing Chloe again.

He looked wounded, but nodded. "I get it... I'm glad you were straight with me. Maybe we could still do a movie night as friends? But maybe as a group thing... so that nobody gets uncomfortable."

I gave him a smile, and nodded my agreement. "That sounds great Warren, I could always use more friends. Just let me know when, and I'll try to make sure I'm free."

He smiled back. "Sure thing Mad Max, I'll let you know as soon as everything is set! Now about those science notes..."

We talked back and forth a little bit over breakfast, about class, and past grades. We also talked a little bit about the shows, and movies I'd missed out on, some of them sounded Really good. He was a pretty nice guy all things considered, and I felt I would be happy to call him friend. I was also pretty certain I'd need to find someone to divert his attention too as soon as possible too. He'd be a good friend, but having him pine over me our entire friendship wouldn't be ideal. I'd need to get to know everyone at Blackwell a bit better before I could do that. Chloe would always come first, but I decided to make that a secondary objective. All together it was a nice breakfast, but as I was leaving Joyce pulled me aside to talk.

"He was pretty cute, wasn't he Max?" her brow perked up at me apraisingly.

"Oh... I guess so." I shrugged at her noncommittally.

She sighed softly, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You know Chloe's already seeing somebody, right?"

My cheeks flushed, and my hand came up to clutch at my elbow self-consciously. " I uh..." I let out a soft breath. "Shit, was I really that obvious?"

She laughed softly, but not unkindly. "You two were practically inseparable Max, you were over at our house so much you practically lived there. I got to know you very well."

"Yeah..." I smiled sheepishly. " I guess that makes sense. And... And I do know, and I just want you to know I don't plan to do anything to hurt Chloe, but I also won't leave her again if I have any say in the matter."

"Well... " she pursed her lips for a moment, trying to find the right words. "I'm not trying to warn you away from her, I just want you to be careful. She doesn't really talk to me anymore, but I can tell she at least needs a good friend, like you Max. It's a delicate situation. Rachel's a lovely girl, but I can tell something has been going on between them for a while now, and I just want Chloe to be happy again. I'm probably just being over protective, but I'm worried about her. I'm glad you're back in her life, but just be careful Max, and try to be a good influence. Please?"

"I will Joyce, I don't want to do anything that could ruin our relationship, and I definitely don't want her to get hurt." my voice was filled with a conviction I wasn't used to hearing coming out of my own mouth, but I knew it was true. I'd leave forever if Chloe really wanted me to.

She pulled me in for a hug, and I remembered how much I missed that. My parents where never very physical with their affections the way Joyce, and William were. "Thank you honey, I feel a little better just knowing you're there looking out for her..." she let me go, and took a little step back. "But try not to let yourself get hurt in the process either, you hear?"

I nodded, and gave her a big smile, a warm feeling had spread throughout my chest. "Thanks Joyce, I'll try."

I left the Two Whales with a smile, and decided to wander around town for a little while. I thought it might be fun look for some good photo ops since I was already out. It also wouldn't hurt to pad my portfolio, considering I was officially there as a photography student. It was around lunch time before I got back on the bus, and headed back to Blackwell. I figured I'd take advantage of my meal card, and go over my photos while I ate. I was still anxiously awaiting Chloe's call, and I needed something to fill my time with.

Food from the Blackwell cafeteria was, less than stellar. You'd think with all the money they get from the trust fund kids coming through they could spring for something a little less bland. Maybe there's a law somewhere stating that school lunches just have to be bad. I remembered my elementary school lunch experiences being much the same as the ones I was having at Blackwell. Still it was at least edible, so that was a plus. I mostly just picked at my food anyway, while I went through my photos, and occasionally looking over at my phone expectantly. That of course did not make her call, but I did get to go through all of my photos. I found some pretty good ones, even if I didn't believe any of them made me worthy of even being in a photography class at the rec center let alone Blackwell academy. I just hoped I'd be able skate by with good enough, so that I could stay.

I considered just hanging around the campus outside for a while, it was a very nice day, but decided instead I would at least go and drop my photos off in my room first. I hoped Chloe would call me soon, but I still had pretty much all of the rest of the day to wait. I definitely didn't want to get involved with anything major until after she called, just in case she wanted to meet up again today. I knew my focus wouldn't seem particularly healthy to anyone on the outside, but I had just come back from what is literally a completely different existence where the danger of never getting to see her again was very real, and was facing the possibility of having to go back, and actually never seeing her again for certain. I wanted all the time that Chloe would give me.

The walk back across campus to the the dorms was a less quiet affair then my morning walk had been. There were students up and around this time. The skaters were doing tricks on their boards on the sidewalks, while groups of students hung around chatting, or studying together, or whatever. Some of the Jocks were throwing a football around, and a few lone students were reading or studying quietly in out of the way places. I weaved through them all, only offering a nod or a wave to the few of them who took the time to acknowledge me. I had time to kill, but I was feeling a bit overwhelmed with the socializing I had already done so far that day, and I just wanted to cocoon myself in my room for a while, at least until Chloe called.

With nothing to stop me, I made good time to the dorms, and headed inside. The stairwell was silent, as I headed up to the girls floor. As I approached I thought I could hear the sound of someone arguing fiercely with someone else. I paused at the door, and considered going back downstairs. I figured I could wait a little longer and come back, to maybe avoid this particular awkward situation. I looked back down the stairs behind me, and took a deep breath. I decided I could stand a few moments of awkwardness if it got me to my room, that much sooner. I slowly pushed the door open, and stepped into the hallway fully intending to avoid eye contact, so I could hurry on past, except, standing there in the hallway was Chloe, and Rachel.

They both stopped talking as soon as I was through the door, turning to stare at me. I shrunk a little in on myself, reaching up to cradle my elbow self-consciously. "Uh... sorry. I just need to go... to my room now."

Rachel grinned broadly at me, which caused Chloe's scowl to deepen. Rachel started towards me, completely ignoring the dismayed noise Chloe made. "Max! It's good to see you again... You're not busy are you? We could go have a little chat, maybe finally get to know each other better. What do you say?"

I just stared at her my mouth hanging open for a moment. " Uh... you, but you and Chloe were... um, you seem busy so I should just..." I gestured down the hallway towards my door.

"Oh Chloe's fine, she just needs to go calm down a little. We were done anyway." she slung her arm around my shoulders, and started trying to steer me away. "Now... how do you know Chloe anyway? You're something of a Mystery Max..."

Chloe huffed, throwing up her arms, and turned to stalk out. "Chloe wait!" I called after her, but she didn't stop. I pulled away from Rachel turning to face her, and gave her an apologetic look. "Listen Rachel... I'm sorry, we'll have a chat another time I promise, but right now I really need to... to go." I gestured after Chloe.

Her face went blank for a moment, and then she put on an indulgent smile. "Of course Max... It's no problem, we'll catch up soon. Ciao." she turned and headed towards her room, leaving me a little shocked. I shook it off though, and hurried after Chloe.

I hurried down the stairs and out the door, hoping to catch her before she got too far. I looked around frantically, but I didn't see her in the yard just outside either. Ignoring the glances sent my way, I ran towards the parking lot on the other side of the school building. I thought that maybe Chloe would be heading there so she could leave Blackwell all together. A smile broke out on my face as I caught a flash of her blue hair as she stomped towards the parking lot.

I lifted my arm to wave at her, even though her back was turned. "Chloe! Wait Please?!"

I could see her stiffen up, but she did stop and wait for me. I was extremely grateful for that. She had a big head start and could easily have gotten away from me if she wanted, or at least she could have so long as I didn't want to do something blatantly abnormal. I bent over when I reached her, clutching my knees as I wheezed, trying to catch my breath. I had spent too much of my time of Fairer Shores in the libraries, studying. I was definitely a little out of shape.

She sighed softly looking at me. "What do you want Max? Shouldn't you be back there with Rachel? I know she hates to be kept waiting..."

I winched at the vitriol in her voice, my hand came up to grip my elbow nervously. "Chloe... you're the one I want to see right now. Rachel... I, she just kind of ambushed me there. I just kinda blew her off so I could find you."

She looked shocked for a moment, and then her face softened. I wondered if I was the first person to ever blow Rachel Amber off. "Max..." she sighed softly, and gestured me closer, wrapping her arm around my shoulder when I complied. "Let's get the fuck out of here, I'm ready leave this shit stain behind."

I smiled up at her, and let her lead me through the parking lot to her truck. She peeled out of the parking lot like a mad woman, and I admit, while it was kinda scary, it was also really exciting. I didn't even care where we were headed, I was just glad to be going there with Chloe.

The Price residence was, at least on the outside almost exactly how I remembered it. Still only half Paint from when William started before he died. The place was more worn down, but still very much the same. The inside too filled me with nostalgia, though I didn't get to see much of what had changed, or what had stayed the same, as Chloe was in a hurry to get up to her room. She ushered me up the stairs in front of her, and steering me gently into her room. Not that I needed her help to get there.

Her room was definitely different than I remembered it. It was still messy, but she had rearranged things, taken down a lot of her old posters, and replaced them with new ones, and there was the graffiti. It was all very Chloe though, at least the nineteen year old version of her. I just stood there taking it all in, as Chloe stepped around me, and headed over to her bed.

Chloe flopped down on her bed with a sigh. "After that clusterfuck, I definitely need to medicate... do you think you could put on some tunes while I take care of this?" she gives me a questioning look as she begins to roll a fresh joint.

"Aye Aye Cap'n." I gave her a little mock salute, and headed over to her sound system to get it going. I could see Chloe smirking as she worked on her joint. There was power, but no disks. I turned back to Chloe a little confused. "Hey Chloe, there are no disks over here."

"Then just... look around, they're around here somewhere..." she gestured vaguely around the room.

I shrugged, and began to look around. I figured it'd give me a good excuse to see what I could find out about Chloe's life while I was gone, without coming across as too nosy. Mostly I just found old pictures though, of Chloe, and William. They were bittersweet to see, and left me with a small ache for Williams passing. He was a good man, and I loved him almost like a father. There were other things that brought on pangs of nostalgia as well. Things Chloe kept from when we were kids, though these mementos left me mostly feeling warm inside. There was so much more we could have done together had I been allowed to stay. I was finding all these things from our past, but still no disks. Chloe apparently hid them (or lost them) really good.

I noticed a box on a high shelf, or at least the shelf was high to me. Chloe was much taller than me, and she could reach it much more easily than I could. The question was, would she place her disks up there? I decided to check it out, so I got up on my toes, and reached for the box. I couldn't quite reach, and as I flailed for it, I managed to knock it off the shelf. I winced as I heard something shatter at my feet.

"Oh good going, you broke my snow doe." Chloe sighed exasperatedly

I bent down, and started gathering up all the pieces very carefully. I spent several minutes just trying to make sure I had every little piece. I couldn't do much about the liquid, but I had all the glass gathered up, I even gathered up all the little bits of fake snow inside. I spent long enough bent over cleaning things up that Chloe came over to check on me.

"Dude, don't even worry about it... I'll get the broom later." Chloe said softly, as she bent close to see what I was doing.

I looked up at her, and gave her an impish grin. "A broken globe is no match for me and my magic." Her eyes got really wide, and I winked at her before turning my attention back to the broken snow globe. I reached up into my hair, pulled out a sprig of Comfrey, and laid it over the broken pieces of the snow globe. Then I pricked my finger on a shard of broken glass, and carefully used my blood to draw a simple rune on the largest piece. "Gadewch i'r hyn sydd wedi'i dorri gael ei iacháu."

With very little preamble the snow globe reassembled itself. The cracks sealed and disappeared, as if it had never been broken. I grined up at Chloe whose eyes were huge as she watched. Unfortunately the snow globe was still empty, except for the collected snow. Chloe started to reach for it, but I pulled it away, and held up one finger, wordlessly asking her to wait. I took a deep breath, and drew another rune on the glass, and then spit. The globe immediately began to slowly fill with water.

I thought Chloe's eyes might jsut pop out of their sockets considering how big they were when I finally handed the snow globe back to her, completely repaired. She took hold of it reverently, and looked it over very carefully. "Amazeballs..." she whispered in awe. "I mean I know you told me you knew magic but... Holy fuck Max! Do you have any idea what you could do with magic? With Real magic?"

I laughed softly. "Yeah... I actually do know what kinds of things I could do with magic," my voice took on a more serious tone before I continued "but Chloe it's not a toy. There are prices to be paid for everything you do. That was just a simple mending, something bigger might require more time to cast, or more components, or exotic components, or even leave me weakened for a while after the casting."

"Oh come on Max! You have powers! We've gotta have at least a Little fun with that. It's time to play!" Chloe put her hands together under her chin, and gave me a hopeful, pleading look.

I sighed softly, knowing full well I was probably going to regret saying yes, but Chloe was always hard to say no to. "Okay fine... a Little mischief. I can think of a few little things, if there's someone you want get back at for something?"

The grin that spread across her face was frighteningly malicious, and I considered taking it back right then and there. "Yeah... how about my Step-douche. Fuckers been on my crack since he glomed onto my mom a few years ago. I'd love to get a little pay back."

I frowned mildly, looking up at her. "Joyce remarried?"

"Yeah, and he's a real fuckhead too." Chloe frowned, clneching her hands into fists. "He thinks just becuase he was in army, he has a right to come in here, and order me around."

I sighed softly, that complicated things. "You know he'll probably blame you for whatever happens right? I mean it's only the three of you here..."

"Yeah, well he already blames me for everything he doesn't like around here anyway, so what else is new? There won't be any proof I did anything right?" her brow perked up questioningly.

"Well... No. I mean there will be no proof Anyone did anything but still he might come after you about it... I don't want to get you in trouble." I looked up at her worried. I really didn't want to make her home life any worse, especially if what she was saying about her step-dad was true.

She looked like she was starting to get offended by my concern, but then her face softened, and her shoulders fell. She sighed. " Yeah... I guess you're right. It would have been so awsome to fuck with him though."

I laughed softly, and placed my hand gently on her shoulder. "We'll think of something else fun to do with my powers... I promise."

Chloe grinned excitedly at me, and I couldn't help the grin that spread across my lips in return. "This is gonna be hella sweet! So what's the plan Mad Max?"

I laughed, giving her a shrug. " I don't know... you're the one who wanted to do something crazy with my powers... Is there anything you really want to do, or someone besides your step-dad you want me to hex?"

Chloe muttered something I didn't catch, and then shrugged as well. "I don't know... I don't go there anymore, but I'd kinda like to see Victoria get her panties in a twist again." she laughed lightly. "Or maybe get to use the heated pool at Blackwell. That'd be fucking awesome... or Maybe tag the building in some hard to reach but very visable spot! Like maybe just write Eat Pussy in big letters all around that stupid tower."

I laughed softly, as I considered what she had just said. I could certainly do something to Victoria, but did I really want to? Bad Luck would probably just make her crabby, and I did have to share the dorms with her. I might have been able to get her up on that tower, but that seemed like alot of work, and danger just so Chloe could play rebel. I liked the pool idea though. Getting around some simple locks would be no problem at all, and I was reasonably certain I could get us out unseen if security showed up. It did sound like a really good time, and since Chloe suggested it, it would certainly satisfy her appetite for mischief.

I grinned up at Chloe. "I can get us into the pool."

"Seriously?" Chloe's face lit up like it was christmas. "That'd be fucking awesome dude! You, and me, and Rachel in the Blackwell pool."

A stab of jealousy shot through my chest, but I just gave Chloe a smile. If it made her happy, I'd just have to live with it. "Yeah... But you Have to keep Rachel distracted while I get us in... She can't know about any of this. Okay?"

"Oh, yeah, right. Sure dude, I can do that." Chloe grinned at me. "This is going to be Epic! When do we go?"

I shrugged. "Uh... whenever you want I guess? I mean it'll have to be late, so we don't get caught, but... other than that whenever."

She grinned. "Fuck yes! How about tonight then?"

I shrugged, grinning back at her. "Tonight... splish splash."

 **The language is I used when Max cast a spell was Welsh, but I don't know Welsh, so I used Google Translate. If you speak Welsh, and it makes no sense, blame google. I really jsut wanted the aesthetic of it, the actual translation doesn't matter too much. But seriously, I love comments so please feel free.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this has taken so long, I just haven't had the time to write I would like, and well this is just a side project. That doesn't mean I love it any less, jut that right now Life Waits takes precedent. I hope you enjoy this one, it took a bit of an unexpected turn.**

Chloe took me back to my dorm, just after dinner. She escorted me up stairs, and to my room, leaving me there to go and see Rachel now that she'd had time to cool off. The plan was to meet up again after dark, and make our way over to the Blackwell Pool. My excitement was dampened by the fact that I figured Chloe, and Rachel were in her room making up, while I waited till it got dark enough to put our plan into action. I didn't expect to see Chloe before then, and some part of me worried she'd end up ditching me for more time with Rachel. It would be a fair choice for her to make, since they were in some kind of relationship, but it still hurt to think about it. Wallowing in my misery left me so distracted that I nearly fell out of my chair when someone knocked on my door. I briefly considered just ignoring whoever was out there, but a second round of knocking while I was picking myself up convinced me to answer it. I opened the door to find a rather dejected looking Chloe, who tried to straighten up as soon as opened the door.

"Uh... hey Max, so... Rachel's not there, or not answering her door, or her phone. Could I just chill here with you for a while?" her voice wavered despite her attempt to sound nonchalant.

"Y-yeah, of course Chloe." I offered her a smile, as I stepped out of the way to let her in. I felt bad that she was hurting, and I also felt bad for being happy that Rachel wasn't talking to her, and being glad that she was here with me instead.

Chloe stepped inside and plopped down on my little couch with a sigh. She began to give my room a curious once over as I turned back to close the door. I caught of a glimpse of Victoria giving me the stink eye through her partially opened door, before she slammed it the rest of the way shut. She was probably disturbed by Chloe's knocking. I just hoped she wasn't planning to report me for having a guest over or something, not that I couldn't make sure we weren't caught if I needed to. It just seemed like a waste of energy over something so petty. I headed over to the bed, and sat on the edge across from Chloe who had found my guitar.

"Dude, do you play this thing?" Chloe asked as she picked it up, and placed it in her lap.

I shrugged "Yeah, a little bit. I'm not very good really, but I do play it...sometimes."

"That's pretty bad ass Max." she plucked at the strings idly, making a few discordant twanging noises. "I mean it'd be more bad ass if it was electric, but... this suits your hipster aesthetic better."

I rolled my eyes, huffing out a little laugh. "Yeah, well we don't have fancy ass electric guitars on the Fairer Shores, so this is closer to what I'm used to."

She gave me an over exaggerated shocked look. "No electric Guitars? What kind of hell where you forced to live in? Next you'll tell me there was no T.V. Or microwaves..."

I shrugged. "Um... actually there wasn't. Mortal technology tends to go kind of funny on the Fairer Shores, either not working at all, or working in ways it was never intended to. Besides... a lot of things can be done with magic instead."

"Yeah, I guess the whole having magic thing would make technology seem kinda lame, even if it did work. Funny how though? Like could your microwave come to life and try to take over the world?" she laughed lightly, plucking at the guitar again idly.

"Well, no, but it could just only go off when it wanted to, or instead of cooking food it could freeze it, or turn prepared food back into it's raw form... all sorts of weird stuff." I gave her another shrug, and reached out to gently take my guitar. "Um... want me to... play you something?" my voice came out shy, and awkward, and it made me feel even more embarrassed that I was basically offering to serenade her.

"Seriously dude?" her eyes lit up, and she grinned at me as she relinquished the instrument. "That'd be fucking dope!"

Her enthusiasm made me smile, as I settled the guitar in my lap. I tested the strings a few times, making sure everything was properly tuned, before settling in to actually play it. I gave Chloe another shy smile as I began to play her a simplified version of Crosses. I closed my eyes, and just felt the music as I played. I was also a bit nervous to even look at Chloe while I was playing, I was afraid I might get self-conscious, and mess it up. Chloe's silence while I played did very little to settle my nerves. She was usually so boisterous, I expected something, but instead I got nothing. I played through to the end though, she also didn't ask me to stop, and finally opened my eyes to see her reaction. She was just staring at me, like I was something special. I could feel my cheeks start to heat up as we just stared at each other, until Chloe broke the silence.

"Max... that was..." she looked away, and cleared her throat. "I mean your taste in music is a little suspect, but that was hella good."

The grin that split my face was enormous, but I couldn't help myself. Chloe liked my playing, even if I still felt like I could have done better. "It's... not that great, but I'm glad you liked it."

"Fuck that Max, that was amazing! You have to stop being so down on yourself all the time. You've got the magic touch sista'... in more ways than one." she waggled her eyebrows at me, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks Chloe..." I looked down at my guitar, my cheeks softly flushed. When I looked back up, I found Chloe watching me, with that look in her eyes. Something between awe, and disbelief, and something else I was afraid to try and name, just in case I was mistaken.

Her cheeks flushed a bit when she realized I was looking back at her, and she got up heading for my sound system. "So does this thing work?" she didn't wait for a response before she turned it on, and started looking for something she liked. "Fuck yeah I love this song! Come on Max let's thrash!" she stepped away from the little dresser I had my sound system on, and began to dance around.

I laughed softly watching her for a moment. "You're insane Chloe!"

"Yep, yep! Insane in the brain, now shake that bony white ass Caulfield!" she shot back as she continued to dance around heedlessly.

Her energy was infectious, and I found myself drawn in, moving my body awkwardly in something that might be considered dancing. I was surprised to find I wasn't embarrassed to be flailing around in front of Chloe, something about being with her just brought out a little bit of attitude in me. I just didn't give a fuck, and it was fun! I was having fun with my best friend again just like we used to. It really just cemented my need to stay by her side always. I just hoped I could find a way to do that without Chloe getting hurt in the process. Of course it seemed like she was already getting hurt, without my interference, and I wondered if that meant it was already too late to keep from hurting her myself.

"Yo Max... what's up, why the sudden serious face?" I started as Chloe's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Sorry..." I gave her a weak smile. "I was just thinking how fun this was, and that got me thinking about what I could do about making my return a permanent one."

"Max..." Chloe approached me and lay her hand on my shoulder. "I know you got this, and I'm here to help in any way that I can. I know you have some bullshit rules you have to follow or whatever, but still, anything I can do without you saying something you're not supposed to you just let me know. I'll be your girl Friday."

I bit my lip, and looked up at her. I wanted to kiss her so badly right then and there. I must of been giving her a really intense look, because her cheeks began to color a little, and she dropped her arm from my shoulder, reaching back to rub her neck awkwardly. My own cheeks colored a bit too, knowing what I had been just thinking, and wondering just what she thought was going through my mind. I felt a little exposed.

"I uh..." I cleared my throat. "Sorry... for ruining the mood I mean. I appreciate your help Chloe, and I'll definitely count on you for whatever. Mostly I just need you here with me, and to keep... being you."

Chloe grinned at me. "Who else would I be? Unless you think I might be a replicant..."

I grinned back at her. "You're watching T.V. Suddenly you realize there's a wasp crawling on your arm. You...?"

Chloe burst out laughing, and shook her head. "How did you remember that? It's been forever since we watched it together, and you said you didn't have movies and stuff where you went..."

I just shrugged. "It was your favorite movie, and I remember most things that have to do with you."

Chloe stared at me, a mixture of yearning, and disbelief written on her face. At least that's what I was hoping I was seeing, as my cheeks turned bright red. "Max...what does...?"

She didn't get to finish her question, it was interrupted by pounding on my door. It was Victoria, and she sounded mad. "Max! Turn that music down! Some of us are trying to get their beauty sleep, something you Obviously know nothing about..."

"S-sorry Victoria! I, I didn't realize how late it was..." I called back through the door, while gesturing for Chloe to turn down thew music. She scowled at me, but turned it down anyway.

We waited a moment silently, but when Victoria didn't say anything else, Chloe turned to me a frown still on her face. "Why do you let her tell you what to do?"

I sighed softly, and shrugged. "Because I have to live here, because I'm technically being disrespectful to all my neighbors if that music really is too loud... because it's not worth fighting with her over right now? Because she hasn't actually done anything yet that makes me feel like I need to stand up to her over? I don't know Chloe... lot's of reasons I guess."

Chloe looked like she wanted to argue, but just deflated instead. "Yeah... I guess that makes sense. She's just... got a stick up her ass a mile long, and I'd love to see her get taken down another peg or two."

"Well... if she ever pushes me that far, I'll take a picture for you or something..." I grinned at her, hoping she'd take the olive branch, and laugh along. She did.

"Fuck yeah Mad Max!" she laughed, and headed over to resettle herself on my couch. She fidgeted, as the mirth in her expression slowly soured to guilt. "Actually... maybe don't go too hard on her. She need to thaw the fuck out but..." she pursed her lips. "Look, Rachel and her... they used to be in drama together, and they were both up for the same part, and Rachel kinda... drugged her to get it. It was pretty fucked up, you know... now that I've had time to think about it for a while. I thought it was pretty hilarious at the time... I guess I was kind of a shit when I was younger..."

I sat down on the edge of the bed across from her and reached out to place my hands on her knees. "Chloe... we all do things sometimes that we regret later... you weren't a shit, you were just younger. And I promise I won't go too far if Victoria manages to incur my wrath. I mean honestly, I'm pretty sure she's not a bad person, just insecure."

She nodded at me, and gave me one of the little smiles that make my heart flip. "So... how much longer till it's splish splash time?"

I looked grabbed my phone to check the time, and looked back up at her with a grin. "I'm ready when you are Cap'n Bluebeard."

Chloe laughed. "While our adventure is definitely on the water, I think Ninjas might be more appropriate right now than pirates."

I laughed, and gave her a careless shrug. "Have it your way Chloe-san. Blackwell ninjas it is"

Chloe rolled her eyes, laughing, and stood up. "Come on nerd, let's get this party started."

We stepped out into the dark hallway, letting my door swing shut behind us. I looked back at Chloe who was so close to me we were practically touching, and grinned. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when I did another little trick. I knew I could just use my phones flashlight app, but it would be so much more fun to make a little light of my own. I held up my hand, and Chloe's brow perked up curiously as she watched me.

"Let there be light." I whispered softly, and summoned a little bit of foxfire to my hand.

Chloe's eyes got huge as she stared at the little bit of blue-green fire floating above my palm. I thought it was so cute the way she reacted to even the simplest bit of magic, but then of course these kinds of things don't happen everyday in the mortal lands. I held it in front of me, letting it light our way as we headed down the hallway. We stepped lightly, trying not to wake anyone up as we snuck our way towards the stairs, and out of the building.

The courtyard felt magical, as we stepped outside. The lamplight cast long shadows through which the fireflies danced. It was a little late in the season for fireflies, but Arcadia Bay has always been touched with a little bit of magic. It's probably why there were so many pathways to the Fairer shores to be found there. I looked back briefly, and smiled, seeing the wonder in her eyes as she took in the scenery. Chloe kept close on my heels as we started walking towards the Blackwell pool. Neither of us spoke, but neither of us wanted to disturb the atmosphere around us. We froze when we heard Principal Wells, drunken, voice coming from the porch of his on campus residence. We peeked around the corner to see him there, trying to fit his keys into the lock, and not doing a very good job of it.

"Fuck... what do we do now Max?" Chloe questioned me in a whisper.

I licked my lips, and took a deep breath. "It's okay, I got this." I reached out pulling darkness from the night sky and the shadows, and draped it around us carefully. "Leig leis an oidhche am falach bho shùilean biorach."

Chloe stared at me with one brow perked up curiously. She pulled back a little as I took her hand and started to lead her around the building. "Max what're you doing? We're gonna get busted!" she hissed at me.

"It's okay, he can't see us anymore." I whispered back.

Chloe looked down at herself, then back at me, skepticism clear on her face. "I can still see us Max..."

"But he can't." I turned to look Chloe in the eyes. "Do you trust me?"

She nodded without hesitation, and let me start pulling her around the corner of the building again. He couldn't see us, but he could still potentially hear us, so I kept us at a slow, careful pace. Chloe froze for a moment when Wells, having given up trying to unlock his door turned around, staring right at us, before sitting down on the steps to grumble to himself drunkenly. I smirked back at Chloe, who just rolled her eyes at me, before we continued on towards the front of the School building. We were well away from Wells before Chloe pulled me to a halt, and turned me to face her.

"Holy shit Max, that was fucking sick! We were right in front of him, and he had No idea!" she laughed dancing around a bit, delightedly. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

I just grinned, preening under her praise. "I told you I had it."

"Yeah you did." she paused for a moment, and let go of my hand. She gave me a playful grin, and started making little worshipful bowing motions. "I pledge allegiance to Max, and the power for which she stands..."

I laughed, and shook my head at her. "Come on dork, our night's not over yet."

"Lead the way Super Max." she grinned at me as I took her hand again, and led her across the campus to the building that housed the pool.

I crouched down in front of the door to examine the look, while Chloe watched me. She shifted from foot to foot excitedly while she waited for me to do something. Modern locks were more problematic than old ones, harder to coax open. I chewed my lip thoughtfully for a moment, before I reached up to pull a little bit of Moonwart out of my hair. I could hear Chloe shuffling around behind me, and turned to have a look at her. Her eyes were round, and excited, just like every other time I've done something unusual.

"How do you do that thing with your hair?" she breathed, mindful of our need for stealth.

I shrugged. I honestly didn't have a definitive answer for her. "It might be because my Mom is basically a Dryad. I can just pull plants out of my hair, except in winter."

"I wish my hair did something cool..." Chloe reached up fingering a lock of hair that had escaped her beanie.

"It does do something cool..." I grinned at her before turning back to the lock. "It makes you look hardcore."

I imagined Chloe was preening behind me, but I didn't look back to check. I pressed the Moonwart into the lock, grinding it against it hard, trying to get some inside. That was another problem with modern locks, so much harder to jam things into that aren't a key. Once I was confident I had gotten some of the plant into the lock I stood up, and took a deep breath, and pushed on the door. It didn't budge. I sighed softly, and looked back at Chloe. "So... that didn't work. I have back up but... um... It's a little unpredictable."

She frowned thoughtfully. "What do you mean unpredictable?"

"I mean... it'll open the door for sure, but..." I grimaced at her awkwardly. "It might open to somewhere... unexpected."

Her brows rose slowly, as she considered what I was saying. "Unexpected like... where?"

I shrugged. "Uh... like the girls bathroom in Blackwell, or the New York city subway, or a cafe in Paris, or... somewhere on the Fairer Shores. Literally anywhere."

Chloe got that dangerous grin on her face, the one that usually meant trouble. "Dude that sounds kick ass! You should totally do it, and then we'll just go through to where ever it leads, no questions."

"I... are you sure about this Chloe?" The worry I was feeling, was evident in my tone, and probably written all over my face as well.

"Aw... Boo-hoo, Max is afraid. Come on dude this could be Epic! Pretty please? For me?" Chloe clasped her hands together and gave the puppy dog eyes.

I sighed softly, and rolled my eyes, a ghost of a smile spreading across my lips. "Okay fine, but don't be too disappointed if the door does just open into the building like it's supposed to.

"Yes! You got it Super Max. Open that door!" she pointed dramatically at the door in question, and I couldn't help but laugh as I turned around.

I took a deep breath, and lifted my hand, knocking on the door firmly three times. "Lanum misit me."

While the glass still showed the interior of the building shrouded in darkness, the gaps around the doors began to glow brightly. I took a couple of steps back, and Chloe reached over to take my hand as I reached her side. We both watched the door, as the glow began to grow in intensity. I was tempted to look away from the growing brightness, until it suddenly disappeared as if it had never been, and the doors swung open slowly. Visible through the doorway was not the interior of the building, but what looked like a forest of gnarled old oaks. I wasn't sure where that was, but I had a feeling there weren't many forest like that left in the mortal lands, I had a sinking feeling I was looking into the Fairer Shores. My apprehension spiked as Chloe gave my hand a squeeze, and tugged me towards the open doorway.

"Come on Max! This is going to be fucking awesome!" Chloe grinned back at me as she pulled me through the doorway.

Her enthusiasm was infectious though, and I found myself smiling back as we headed into the forest, and the doors shut behind us. "Yeah... this is going to be fun. I hope."

Chloe looked around excitedly, her hand still firmly around mine. "Dude! This is hella fucking epic! We just walked through the doors to the pool into a fucking forest! Where did we end up? Do you know?"

I took a deep breath, already feeling the ambient magic buzzing across my skin, and answered Chloe. "I don't know exactly where we are, but... we're definitely on the Fairer Shores."

Chloe looked like she was ready vibrate out of her skin. "Dude you brought us to the fucking Fairer Shores? Amazeballs! Let's go explore!" she began to tug me gently along behind her.

"Chloe wait..." I pulled back gently, and thankfully she responded.

"What is it it Super Max?" She turned to look at me curiously.

"I just... You have to remember that this isn't like Arcadia Bay, or anywhere in mortal lands. A lot of things might not actually be what they seem, and even the things that are exactly what they seem, tend to pick up a little magic just by existing here." I spoke softly, I didn't want to accidentally imply Chloe would do something stupid, and insult her. Even if she might actually do something stupid. I love her so much, but she could be so reckless, especially when she's excited.

"Max... relax, nothing is going to happen, and if it does, we have your power on our side. It'll be fine." Chloe waved me off dismissively.

"Chloe... Magic doesn't solve everything, and it might be less useful if something else is using Magic against us..."I responded, trying not to let my growing unease show.

"I believe in you Max. I know you've got this." she placed a hand on my shoulder, and squeezed gently. "Now come on, I wanna go explore!"

I sighed softly, a small smile spreading across my lips. Her enthusiasm was infectious, and I really did love seeing her happy. "One more thing..." I held up one finger, when Chloe gave me an impatient look. "If we run into any Piskies, keep a close watch on anything you want to hold on to. They're compulsive thieves, all of them."

"Alright sure..." she paused a moment her brows furrowing in confusion. "What the hell is a Piskie?"

"Uh... you know, pixies, sprites... anything tiny, and winged." I gave her a little shrug.

"Yeah alright, I got it. Beware of big bad wolves, and tiny brigands." she grinned at me, and then went right back to pulling me along behind her through the trees.

We meandered through the forest lazily hand in hand. Chloe kept looking around excitedly, probably hoping to see something magical. The lack of anything but trees did seem to start to wear on her enthusiasm after a while, but she kept in good spirits, and so I was happy to keep following her lead. We didn't really talk, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable at all, we were just enjoying our time together in this forest. Chloe looked so happy just to be there with me, it helped ease my apprehension a lot, and I had pretty much forgotten my reservations by the time we came to a stop.

The canopy had opened up, and there was a large Ravine in our path. Chloe found a nice moss covered outcropping, for us to rest on, as we took in the view. Her eyes got so big when she took in the sight of the water below, and the Nixes splashing about playfully within. I smiled at her wonderment as I lay down on the soft moss next to her, and stared up at the clear blue sky above. It was so peaceful here. I kept a watch on Chloe out of the corner of my eye, and reached out to grab her hand when she started to lean out over the ravine.

"There's a good chance they'll try to drown you if you try to join them..." I warned her gently. "It's just their way."

She looks back over at me. "Shit, really? That's kinda fucked up."

I just shrugged. "They're insular, and carnivorous. No matter how inviting they look... they're not very friendly to anyone but other river Folk. They'd probably try to drown me too."

"You come from a weird place Max..." Chloe said as she lay down beside me.

I shook my head. "No... I was born in Arcadia Bay, and I want to come back to mortal lands for good."

"Well your cousins or whatever are fucked up... so I can see why." She nudged me playfully as she spoke.

I laughed softly. "Yeah... I guess that's..." I trailed off as I spotted something in the sky, and pointed. "Chloe Look! A Griffin."

Chloe gasped as the animal swooped by overhead. "Dude this is so fucking Cool! It's like when we were kids in the forest around Arcadia Bay, but Real!" she sighed wistfully. "I sometimes wish we could go back, you know? Just me and you hanging out, having fun, before all the bullshit..."

I let out my own wistful sigh. "Yeah... that'd be nice, back to when I didn't have to worry about deals, or being forced to leave again, and never come back..." I sighed again. "But we're not kids anymore... we can't go back, unfortunately."

"I know, but you're back now, and you have super powers Max. You can do this, I believe in you..." Chloe turned her head, and smiled over at me, giving me a gentle nudge with her elbow. "... and I'll be there to support you every step of the way."

"Uh... but what about... Rachel?" I asked timidly, as I bit my lip in an attempt to relieve some of my nerves. It didn't help.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Dude, what about Rachel? She's got nothing to do with this right? She didn't want to be exclusive so no matter what she thinks is going on with us, she has no right to be jealous if your worried about getting me in trouble. She doesn't own me Max."

I wanted to ask if there Was something going on between us, but it felt like from the way she said it, that she didn't really feel like anything was, at least nothing romantic. It left a deep aching hollow space in my chest. I opened my mouth to change the subject, but Chloe interrupted me. "Or do you have a crush on Rachel too, like everyone else at Blackwell?"

I couldn't help the little shudder that ran through me at that thought. Me and Rachel? No, that was a bad idea. "Uh... No, no I'm definitely not crushing on her."

Chloe got up on her elbow, looking at me, and frowning. "Why not her? Everyone likes Rachel, wants to spend time with Rachel. She gets along with everyone. Why not you? Why did you blow her off to come and see my punk ass anyway?"

I froze for a moment. I wasn't sure if I should tell her the truth or not, but what could I tell her instead that she'd believe? I definitely didn't want her to think I had a thing for Rachel. I decided to tell her something that was true, even if it wasn't the whole truth. "I care about you Chloe, that's... That's why I came after you. I Care about you, not Rachel. I don't even really Know Rachel, not... personally."

Chloe was quiet for a moment. Her voice came out soft, and bitter, when she did finally speak. "Well she seems to really want to get to know you..."

"I don't care about that Chloe..." I shook my head. "The only reason I care about Rachel at all is in relation to you."

Her face softened, and she slowly sat up. "Max... I..." she shook her head. "How do you do it? How do you just stay so... indifferent to her attention?" she reached up rubbing her face tiredly. "I... we have so much fun together, but... she hurts me so Much Max... I'm, sometimes I'm not sure if I'm even in love with her anymore so much as I'm in love with my memory of her, but every time I think I might just pull away, she drags me right back in. She's like a force of nature, how do you just Not get swept up in her?"

I sighed softly, and sat up as well. I put my arms around her shoulders, and squeezed gently. "There are so many reasons why I don't get swept up in her Chloe..."

I chewed my lip nervously for a moment. She was hurting, and I just wasn't sure if I should warn her about Rachel or not. If Rachel stayed reasonably stable, then I might just be making Chloe worry for nothing. Of course it already seemed to me like she was on a downward spiral. Of course I wasn't here, I wasn't part of their lives, and so It was harder to judge based on my vision. Maybe I was just being to hard on her. I noticed Chloe was staring at me, waiting for me to elaborate, and I sighed. "I..."

Chloe pushed me away, shaking her head. "Forget it Max... If you don't want to tell me the, just forget it. I thought you trusted me, that everything was cool again, but I guess not..."

Panic seized my chest, and I reached for her again. "Chloe No! That's, that's not what this is... I-I just don't want you to get hurt."

Chloe frowned at me indignantly. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

I froze. "I, I... Uh..."

"Spit it out Caulfield, what do you know that you're not telling me?" her frown was turning from indignation, into full on fury.

I sighed, further wilting on the spot. "I... didn't want to say anything, because I didn't want to give you anything else to stress over... but..." I bit my lip trying to find the most delicate way to put what I was about to tell her. I had nothing, so I decided to just say it. "Rachel... she's..."

Chloe grabbed my shoulders, and shook me gently, desperate to hear what ever I had to say. "What about Rachel Max?"

"She's not... the girl you know is not the real Rachel Amber. Do... do you know what a changeling is?" I couldn't bring myself to look at Chloe.

Her arms dropped away from my shoulders, her voice sounding distant. "I... yeah a fairy baby that was exchanged for a human one, right?"

"Yeah... kind of." I pursed my lips for a moment. "Except the folk don't exchange their own babies... they leave Doppelgangers in their place instead."

"A murderous shape shifter?" Chloe asked confused.

I shook my head. "Uh N-no... I mean kinda potentially maybe, but no. Uh... a Doppelganger is a... construct, kinda like a golem."

"So Rachel is a golem?" Chloe's voice came out thin, and more confused that before.

"No... golems were made my mortal mages... they're crude, and mostly mindless, slaves. Doppelgangers are... they're as close as you can get to a living thing without actually being one..." I winced at the end of my explanation. I felt like telling Chloe her Rachel wasn't actually alive was probably a bad idea, but it all just kept flowing out of my mouth. Word vomit. "But... they tend to become unstable over time. More so when exposed to Folk magic. Rachel was... taken when she was a baby, the Doppelganger has been in her place for a long time. It's easy for me to avoid her because I'm afraid I'll slip, and she'll see something, or that I'll just end up making her worse simply by being around her."

I peeked up at Chloe to find her staring at me blankly, at first. Anger began to cloud her face, and she shook her head. "No. No fucking way! Max, that's Bullshit! How do you even Know that huh? How do you know?" her tone was softer, pleading at the end.

I tried keep my tone soft, and soothing, but certain. "Because Chloe, I've seen her face on the Fairer Shores before, and... because I had a vision of your Rachel's past once, when she ran into me the first time."

She shook her head stubbornly. "No. No way Max, you probably just misunderstood what you saw... There's, there's No way she was... is... That. She'd tell me... She'd tell me."

"Chloe... she doesn't even know herself. As far as she knows she's the real Rachel Amber." I pursed my lips, reaching up to clutch at my elbow nervously.

"Then... then I'd just know anyway. You're wrong Max." Chloe glared at me, daring me to contradict her.

I got to my feet slowly. It was too late to keep from upsetting her now, and her pig headedness was starting to wear on me. I faced down the Dullahan, Chloe shouldn't scare me. "Fine, if you don't believe me, I'll Show you."

She stared at me confused for a moment, before she got to her feet as well. "How're you going to do that?"

"I'll take you to see the Oracle." I looked around for signs of a path, and gave Chloe a shrug. "I'm sure there's a path to the city somewhere nearby, and someone around here should know where it is."

Chloe faltered for a moment, but seemed to regroup quickly her face set stubbornly again. "Fine, let's go then."

I nodded, and started moving through the trees. The march was silent, and tense, and I was glad to have the ready distraction of trying to find a path, or someone to ask directions from. Of course the forest didn't seem to want to be helpful. No path materialized, and I didn't see a single living thing among the trees as we walked. It felt like hours, but had probably only been minutes when the silence was finally broken by Chloe. "Dude... how do you know we can even get to the right city from here?"

I shook my head. "We don't have to get to a specific city, you can get to the Oracle from Any city."

She paused for a moment, as that sunk in, and then she shook her head. "Of course you can. Why the hell would you have to be limited by something as trivial as geography?"

"We walked through the doors to the pool, and came out in a forest." I pointed out dryly.

"Touche Caulfield. It's still hella amazing though." some of the wonder from earlier was creeping back into her voice.

I allowed myself a small smile at that. I didn't relish what was to come though. I didn't want to hurt Chloe anymore, but maybe this was for the best. I just wanted to keep her safe, and If was being honest with myself, I wanted put a wedge between them. It hurt to realize I wasn't as immune to the Folk's tendency towards solipsism, as I generally liked to think I was. I considered taking it back, I could muddle her mind, or steal her memories, but that felt so wrong. I just couldn't do that to Chloe, even if I was doing something almost as bad. I had no idea how Chloe would react to seeing the Oracle, she may very well feel like I was taking Rachel away from her now. I wondered if this was going to destroy my chances of ever being together with Chloe. My mind was so full, that I almost missed the path leading through the woods.

"Come on Chloe..." I picked a direction and started to follow the hard-packed dirt trail. One way or another we were getting to a city, and from there to the Oracle. I just hoped that I'd made the right decision. There would be no going back now.

 **The languages I used were Scottish Gaelic, and Latin, again I used Google translate, so if you speak either of those, and it makes no sense, blame google. It's really about the aesthetic, rather than the meaning anyhow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again... it's been a while. I really wish I had more time, but I'm doing the best I can right now. I was feeling really inspired for this story, which is why I have this chapter finished before my next chapter of "Time waits for no girl to wake." so if you only read this one, you're in luck, and if you read both... I'm sorry that's still going to be a while. Anyhow... I hope you enjoy!**

The further along the pathway we traveled, the wider it got, slowly turning from a dirt trail into an actual road. The cobblestones beneath our feet made for easier traveling, and it told me we were heading the right direction. Dread coiled in the pit of my stomach the closer we got to our destination. Every time I glanced over to Check on Chloe she was just staring determinedly forward, keeping us at a brisk pace. We had been alone so far on the road, so there was very little to distract from the situation at hand. A situation that I was regretting more, and more every step we took. I shouldn't have said anything, there are probably better ways to keep Chloe safe, all I'd have had to do was take some time and think about it. Instead I opened my big mouth, and we were headed off to upset Chloe even more.

Chloe stopped, and I almost didn't notice, taking a few more steps forward without her lost in my own thoughts. I looked back to find her looking around in confused wonderment. I looked around as well to see what had caught her attention. In this part of the forest, it was apparently later in the season. The road was strewn with leaves, and the ones still clinging to the trees were all going from brightly colored to the richer reds, oranges and browns of late autumn. I looked back following, Chloe's gaze, seeing a very distinct line where the forest changed from one state to another. I couldn't help the little smile that spread across my lips as I turned my attention back to Chloe, and her amazement.

"Time doesn't flow the same here Chloe... it lacks the same kind of direction, and consistency that it has in mortal lands. I mean as far as I can tell it always moves forward still but... not everywhere at the same time, or the at the same pace." I spoke softly, and shrugged nonchalantly when she looked at me.

"Dude, that doesn't make any sense, how does that even work?" Chloe stared at me incredulously.

I just shrugged. "Magic I guess. It's just how it is here, how it's always been here, as far as I know..."

Chloe's eyes went wide. "I'm not gonna like, suddenly get old or anything am I?"

I laughed softly in spite of myself, and shook my head. "No, that's not how this works..." I paused for a moment. "But if it does happen Somehow, we have ways of restoring youth, so you don't have to worry."

Chloe bit her lip, searching my face. "I have no idea if you're kidding or not."

I just laughed again, and shrugged. "I guess if it happens you'll find out."

She made a face at me, and we continued on in silence for a while, though some of the tension had been broken. The occasional leaf crunched beneath our feet as we passed down the road at a brisk pace. Some of the tension may have been gone, but there was still a sense of urgency that kept our feet moving. A city loomed on the horizon before anyone spoke again.

"So... will I be able to do magic now?" Chloe slowed her pace a bit as she looked over at me to ask her question. "I mean you said the animals here all have a little bit of magic, even the normal ones..."

"Probably not..." I shook my head. "I mean most of those animals were still born here, and the changelings that have lived here tend to live her for quite a long time before they show any signs of magic."

Chloe's face darkened when I mentioned changelings, and I instantly regretted doing so. "Come on... we're almost there." Chloe said tersely.

I sighed softly, and picked up my pace. This was part of why I was always so afraid to talk to anyone. I was afraid if I talked too much, I'd say something stupid, and make everyone hate me, and That was exactly what I was doing with Chloe. I had this sinking feeling that no matter what this was not going to end well for me. Chloe wasn't going to thank me for this, and in fact she likely was going to find me the easiest person to blame. I once again gave thought to taking it all back, but staring at Chloe's back, tense, and and angry as it was, I just couldn't do that to her. I wanted all our moments together to be real, for both of us, no matter what. The thought continued to persist no matter how many times I decided I couldn't do it, spurred on by the fear that I would soon be separated from Chloe again, this time forever.

Chloe kept her pace, barely acknowledging the change in scenery as we approached the outskirts of the city. The transition from forest to cultivated land was slow, but not unnoticeable. Slowly we began to pass more, and more homes, from little cottages in set among the trees, to farm houses set beside sprawling farmlands growing everything from the mundane to the fantastic. We passed fields of flowers that were taller than the both of us, of vegetables made of glass, and other things, but Chloe barely slowed. She was on a mission now, and nothing was going to stop her. I puffed along behind her trying not to be left behind, her longer legs giving her an advantage in stride. Even as we crossed into the city limits, Chloe still barely took notice, until finally she paused at a crossroads, looking around confused.

"Fuck! I don't have any idea where we're going..." she looked around few more times a frown pasted on her face before she finally looked back at me, and gestured at me impatiently to take the lead.

I sighed softly, and stepped forward. I looked down each road until I spotted a small sign with an eye, and an hourglass pointing down a small alleyway. "It's this way..." I said softly as I gently tugged on Chloe's sleeve to get her to follow.

The entrance ways to the Oracles domain were all different, some more elaborate than others, and often shifting or changing at a whim. The alleyway we stared down was narrow, and devoid of any other exits but the door that presumably opened into the Oracles residence. My apprehension grew as we approached the door. I stopped and turned to Chloe blocking the path forward as much as I could with my small frame.

"We... don't have to do this Chloe. We could just go home... Maybe I was wrong, maybe I did just misunderstand. It... might be better just to leave things be." I spoke softly, my hand gently clutching my elbow as I looked everywhere but at Chloe.

"Fuck that Max! You don't believe that, and so we're going to finish this. You'll see, I Know Rachel, I know she's real." Chloe said heatedly, before pushing past me and heading for the doorway. She paused there, and looked back at me uncertainly. "Uh... you don't need to do like some weird voodoo thing to make this work right?"

I sighed softly as I turned, and shook my head. "No... you just walk through."

Chloe nodded, and opened the door stepping through impatiently, as I hurried to follow. The room we found ourselves in was just how I remembered it. The doorway behind me was gone, now replaced by the wide open doorway leading out into the city where the Oracle physically resides. Chloe looked around for a moment her mouth hanging open in awe, as she took in the marble room and it's accoutrements. When her eyes fell on the velvet curtains she began to march resolutely towards the doorway behind them.

I reached out to grab her arm, and pull her back. "We have to wait to be called in, it's the rules."

Chloe frowned at me impatiently. "Fuck rules Max! I want my answers now! Who cares if some crusty old Oracle gets upset?"

I tightened my grip on her arm and shook my head. "Chloe... You can't break protocol on the Fairer Shores. Have... have you ever read any of the original stories about the Folk, and what they did to people who didn't follow the rules?"

Her frown deepened, this time in thought, until she shook her head. "No...I mean I've heard things I guess... summaries, or whatever."

"And do you remember how those ended?" I quirked my brow up at her questioningly.

"The asshole who broke the rules gets..." her brows softened a bit as it came to her. "...fucked. Yeah okay, I get it Max." she sighed, and plopped down aggressively on one of the plush couches to wait, crossing her arms, and bouncing her leg impatiently.

I settled down next to her, but not too close. I didn't want to push it, I knew I wasn't her favorite person right now. I also didn't want to be too far away, because I also knew how worried she was. I really wanted to just reach over and touch her right then. Lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder, or knee, or just wrap her up in a big hug, but I didn't do any of those things. I doubt she would have let me at the time, and I was too afraid of her rejecting me to try. It hurt to sit there in silence while she worried, but I just didn't know what else to do, so I waited just as impatiently as Chloe for our turn to see the Oracle.

Our suffering ended when finally a triumvirate voice called into the waiting room. "Come forth Child of the Stag, and the Alder, and... guest."

Chloe looked at me questioningly, and I nodded before standing. "That's us."

Chloe stood, trying to hide her nervousness behind an angry scowl. She didn't move until I turned and began leading us through the curtained doorway into the long hallway beyond. It was till exactly as I remembered it, the tapestries, and statuary still creating a sense of drama leading up to the anticlimactic plain wooden door at the end. I didn't look back to see how Chloe was taking it, but she kept close, so she probably had not been overly impressed by the presentation. Once more I decided to knock, and then simply enter, Chloe still tailing behind me.

She gasped as we entered the room, and I stopped to look back when I realized I couldn't hear her footsteps directly behind me anymore. She was just standing there, looking around the expanse of the room, eyes wide. It was actually really cute, and I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my lips as I watched her. It didn't last long though as the wonder turned to confused recognition, and I turned around to follow her gaze. She was staring right at the Oracle in the center of the room, more specifically at the Maiden aspect, at Rachel.

I felt my heart clench when I realized what, who, she was looking at. I let out a resigned breath, and gestured for Chloe to follow me, as I started towards the center of the room. "Come on... let's get this over with."

Chloe quickly strode ahead of me, as I marched towards the wading pool in the center of the room. The Oracle watched us serenely in direct opposition to our more emotionally charged approach. Chloe reached the edge of the pool long before I did, and stood there staring up at the Maiden aspect of the Oracle, mouth agape. I came up beside her, and stood resigned to what was about to happen. Chloe looked over at me briefly, and then back to the Oracle, doing a double take when she looked away from Rachel, and over to the Mother aspect. "Ms. Grant?"

The Mother aspect chuckled gently, and shook her head. "No... before I joined the Oracle, I was a Fetch, dear."

Chloe's brows furrowed in confusion. "What the fuck is a Fetch Deer?"

She laughed again much to Chloe's chagrin. "Not a Fetch Deer, just a Fetch. We have no real forms of our own, so we borrow them. Michelle Grant accidentally wandered on to the Fairer Shores one day, and I borrowed her form, muddled her memories, and sent her home thinking it was nothing more than an unusual dream."

Curious now, about the nature of the Oracle, I spoke up. "What do you mean joined the Oracle?"

The Mother aspect opened her mouth to speak, but Chloe interrupted before she could answer me. "Who cares?" she turned her attention to Rachel, her voice small, and hopeful. "So that means you're a Fetch too right?"

Rachel shook her head. "No Chloe... I'm a changeling. I was brought here as a baby, and raised by a Brownie." she smiled fondly when she mentioned her surrogate mother. "She wanted nothing more than to save me from my mom...and treated me very nicely."

Chloe stood, silent and tense, staring at the pool in front of her. I wanted so badly to run over to her, to hold her, and comfort her, but, I stopped myself when I saw her posture going from hurt to aggressive. "That's bullshit! You're lying! I Know Rachel, she isn't... She's real! You're the fake!"

She rolled her eyes. "I could show you what happened, but I doubt you'd believe it either. You won't take my word for it, and you won't take Max's either. I have no reason to lie to you, and she has even less."

"But..." Chloe deflated. "But if that's true, then that means she's not a real person, and she's slowly going crazy..."

I stepped forward, and gently placed my hand on Chloe's shoulder. "I'm... I'm so sorry Chloe, I shouldn't have..."

She shook her head. "No Max...I needed to know, even if I don't like it. So much of how she's been behaving makes sense now..." She looked up at the Oracle. "Isn't there... something that can be done?"

Rachel spoke up then. "She was made partially with bits of my shadow, parts of me. Her behavior might not change at all, even if you manage to stabilize her. She acts very much like my mother did, before I was stolen away... I believe you know a little something about that, don't you Chloe?"

Chloe nodded slowly. "Yeah..." her voice came out soft, and sad, almost a whisper. "but I love her so much..."

Rachel perked an eyebrow at Chloe curiously. "Do you love her still? Do you know your own heart?"

Chloe frowned, staring back at her defiantly. "Fuck you! Yes it's complicated, but... but no matter how I feel that doesn't mean I want her to lose her mind, or... or kill herself or something!"

Seeing Chloe like this hurt me so much. I couldn't stand to watch her suffer. I bit my lip, reaching up to clutch my elbow nervously, before I spoke up. "Is... is it hopeless though? Isn't there something I could... do?"

The Crone's eyes sharpened, and she tilted her head to the side as she examined me carefully. "There is a way. Do you understand what you might be giving up to pursue this quest?"

I looked over at Chloe for a long moment. I ached to be with her, to have her for myself, but I ached more to see her in distress. I looked back up at the Crone, and nodded. "Yes, yes I know what I might be giving up for this."

"Very well..." The Crone said solemnly.

The next words from the Oracle came from all three at once. "Take a piece of the Maiden's shadow, and travel to the Twilight Vale. There among the Baobhan sith, you must find the Brownie that crafted the Doppelganger. Ask her to use that piece of shadow to craft a new heart for her, then take it back to the mortal lands, and have her eat it."

"Wh-where can I find her once I reach the Twilight Vale?" I asked softly, already feeling Chloe slipping away from me.

"You will find her working in the kitchens of the Fenella Manor. Everything else is up to you." they responded in their triumvirate voice. "You may go now."

Rachel held a piece of her shadow out to me, and I stepped into the wading pool to take it from her. She gave me an encouraging smile as she handed it too me then waved me off gently. Placing the bit of shadow in my pocket, I headed back out of the pool and took Chloe by the hand to quietly lead her out of the room. She didn't fuss, or fight, like I thought she might after we were dismissed, I guess she was satisfied by our meeting. I supposed she would be though, I was going to help her save her Rachel. She was going to get her back, and everything would be good again. My heart was breaking, but I thought maybe she would be better off without me. Maybe it'd be better if I just slipped away into her memories, and left it at that. If I knew she was out there happy, maybe that would be enough. I was pulled from my musings by the noises of the crowded street we found ourselves on, a very different street from where we had come in at.

I took a deep breath, and exhaled it slowly. I was already feeling defeated, Chloe would be happy, and that did make me happy, but I'd have to leave her again, this time forever. "Come on... I'll take you home, and then I'll find the Brownie, and... and fix this."

Chloe pulled me to a stop, and frowned at me. "The fuck you mean take me home? You just want to... to fucking dump me off, while you disappear again for who knows how long?"

"Chloe I don't Want to dump you off, I just... it's Dangerous, and I don't want you to get hurt!" I shouted back at her frustrated.

"Fuck you Max! I don't want you to get hurt either!" Chloe shot back at me. "... and I can take care of myself, I've been doing for years, not that you'd know about that..." she added in an angry mutter.

That was a low blow. Guilt stabbed through me, and I looked at the ground. "Chloe... I didn't order my parents to move just to fuck you over, you know I didn't have a choice. I came back as soon as I could..."

Chloe sighed heavily. "I... shit, I know that Max. I just, I don't want you to leave me behind again, and if it's dangerous... I don't want you to be alone."

I peeked back up at Chloe, and found her looking away from me self-consciously. "Chloe..."

She looked back over at me with a worried expression, and shook her head. "No Max... I know you're doing this for me. I... I just couldn't stand it if you got hurt becuase of, becuase of me." she reached up pulling her beanie off, and raking her fingers through her hair. " Or... or fuck, worse... if you just never came back. I'd never know what happened to you." her voice suddenly dropped to a whisper, and I'm not sure I was supposed to hear what she said next, but I did. "Please don't leave me again Max..."

Her words cut straight through me, they hurt so much, but also set my heart soaring. Chloe didn't want me to leave again. It would be dangerous, and Chloe was woefully unprepared for the Farier Shores, but, I couldn't say no to her, not after that. I sighed softly, and nodded. "Okay... I don't really want to leave you alone again either... but Chloe, this isn't a game. This could get really dangerous, so I need you to promise me you'll be careful, and if I tell you to do something... you do it."

"Ooh... I kinda like this bossy side of you Max." Chloe responded with a playful smirk.

"Chloe, I'm serious..." I folded my arms, as I stared at her.

"Alright, alright... I promise. You're the boss the Max." she gave me a mock salute, but she was still smiling so I knew she at least wasn't offended. I figured that was probably the best I was going to get out of her anyway.

I nodded once, and then took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I guess we need to head to my parents house first...We'll need provisions, and a map."

"Can't we just take a portal there or something?" Chloe asked, her brows furrowed in mild confusion.

I shook my head. "Some communities are insular, and some are shunned by larger Folk society. The Baobhan sith tend to keep to themselves... Preferring to live apart in the dark places of the Fairer Shores."

"That doesn't sound fucking ominous or anything..." Chloe muttered, as she stepped up next me.

"They're blood drinkers... like vampires, but Folk, and real." I took a hold of Chloe's hand, explaining as I started leading her towards the forest at edge of town.

I could see Chloe staring at me out of the corner of my eye. I stopped and turned to find her giving me an incredulous stare. "What?"

She just shook her head. "Fairies are real, but vampires are fake?"

I couldn't help myself, I began to laugh. Having her say it, I did realize that it sounded like a ridiculous assertion, but it was true. "Blood drinking Folk are where the stories about vampires came from, but I assure you the whole blood drinking undead, Dracula kind of vampires, aren't real."

"I guess that makes sense..." Chloe pursed her lips for a moment, and shrugged. "I mean as much as any of this makes any sense..." she gestured at everything around us. "I don't really understand why this is real, but things like vampires,a nd zombies aren't."

"Oh no..." I shook my head gravely, and started pulling her towards the woods again. "Zombies are real."

Chloe laughed. "Okay, now you're just fucking with me... right?"

I shook my head. "No... reanimating dead bodies isn't much harder than animating clay, or stone...but it is just basically a stinky golem."

"So Voodoo zombies, kind of, not Romero zombies." Chloe said, mostly to herself as she moved to fall into step beside me rather letting me continue to pull her along. She didn't let go of my hand, so I didn't let go either.

"Yeah, something like that." I nodded, keeping an eye out for the path off the road that would take us home.

Chloe began to look around a bit curiously. "Do you even know where we are?"

"Yeah, I was just looking for the path that leads to my parents. I got this." I said as I veered off the road, and onto a little path leading into the woods.

Chloe was silent for a moment, looking around as we moved purposefully through the trees. "What're the odds that we'd end up so close to your parents house after leaving there?"

"I don't know..." I shook my head, laughing softly. "Math as always more your thing than mine, but uh... I pretty sure the Oracle made sure we ended up here when we left."

"Dude how would they know you'd want to go to your parents first? Can they read minds or something?" Chloe asked curiously.

"No... or at least I don't think so, but they are an oracle... which means they know stuff, pretty much everything." I looked over at her and shrugged.

"If they know everything already, why didn't they just send you to do this before you came back to Arcadia Bay? Could have saved us all some time..." Chloe grumbled, frowning at the path ahead.

"I don't know... Maybe the future isn't set in stone, so they don't tell us everything so that we can make our own destiny... Or maybe there are rules about how much they can say, or only answering questions asked them." I shook my head. "I really don't know Chloe... I might have been able to find out, if you hadn't been in such a hurry." I gave her a light bump with my hip to let her know I was just giving her a hard time.

There was a dangerous moment of silence where I was afraid I shouldn't have teased, but then Chloe huffed out a laugh, and I realized I could suddenly breath again. "Yeah well someone has to make sure you stay focused. I remember how easily you get side-tracked."

I laughed softly. "Fair."

"Max..." Chloe's voice came out smaller, and a little vulnerable, as she pulled us to a stop. "I uh... didn't really say thank you for doing this for me. I know I've been a shit to you almost this whole trip... and don't you dare try to tell me I haven't. I don't want you to think I don't appreciate it."

"Chloe..." I bit my lip, and turned to face her fully. "I know you do." I shuffled my feet nervously for a moment before pushing forward with what was on my mind. "I...I know you keep saying it's complicated and all that, but... really what Is going on between you and Rachel?"

Chloe sighed heavily, her shoulders sagging. "I... don't know anymore Max. What I said about having an open relationship was true... Rachel didn't want to be pinned down, and for a while I was okay with that. We're still officially a couple, but getting her to spend time with me now is like pulling teeth." she shook her head. "Sometimes I still see the old Rachel in there, but she's so different now, I just... I wonder if I'm just chasing after a ghost." she reached up her free hand to wipe some wetness away from her eyes. "But... now, we can fix her. Maybe she'll go back to the way she was..."

"She might..." I nodded, giving her hand a little squeeze.

"Fuck..." her voice broke a little more. "I don't even know if I want that anymore... I mean I don't want anything bad to happen to her, mostly I just want my friend back."

"We'll get her stabalized, and... and then..." I bit my lip, and stepped in to wrap my arms around her gently. "I don't know... I mean you're in an open relationship right? You can maybe try seeing someone else too... just you know to see how you feel."

Chloe let out a watery laugh. "That's another problem... There's no way I'm hooking up with any of those Arcadia Bay hillbillys. Rachel is the only person worth anything there... well, was until you came back."

My heart skipped a beat or two, and I looked up at Chloe, only to find her looking away from me. I didn't think she could possibly have meant that the way it sounded, I thought it Must be wishful thinking. I licked my lips, and took a deep breath, trying to work up the courage to ask her if she meant that the way it sounded, but I was interrupted by some rustling in the brush, followed by a deep, familiar voice. "Daughter, have you come to your senses, are you..." there was a sudden pause, before my father continued sounding more than a little surprised. "...Oh, Chloe. Hello."

Chloe let go of me, and strarted to turn towards my father. "Yo, Mr Ca..." she stops mid sentence, her eyes getting really big as she looked up at the full rack of antlers growing out of my father's head. "...whoa."

I stepped up next to Chloe, giving her a little nudge with my elbow. "Dork..." I whispered softly, before turning my attention to my father. "Hello Pop... We're actually here because I need, we need provisions and a map. We have urgent busines in the Twilight Vale."

My father just stared at us impassively for a moment, and then nodded. "We will provide you with these things, with your understanding that being here does not suspend the terms of our arrangement. Whatever time passes in mortal lands is time you lose while here."

I sighed heavily, rolling my eyes. "Yes Pop, I understand."

"Hey! Leave her alone asshole. She's doing this for me, not to screw you out of your deal or whatever the fuck..." Chloe wrapped a protective arm around my shoulders, as she tried to glare down my father.

He just stared at her unimpressed for a moment, before he turned back to me. "We only want what's best for you Maxine. We believe that, that's you staying here with us... with your people, but we are willing to give you the opportunity to show us that you are serious about this. I just want to make sure you understand how seriously we are taking this. We're not doing this to be cruel."

I sighed again. "I... don't think the two things are mutually exclusive... but I do believe you're not Trying to be cruel."

Dad's ears flicked backwards, and for a moment I thought I saw a bit of hurt in his eyes, before the impassive mask slipped back into place. He just nodded then, and turned around. "Follow me... we'll get you your provisions."

Chloe flipped him the bird when his back was turned, and leaned her head down towards me to speak softly. "Are you okay Super Max? We don't have to follow him right now if you don't want to, we'll get there on our own, or figure something else out... I can, I can wait a little longer to get started."

I shook my head. "No... We should get started as soon as possible, the longer this takes, the more likely it is that I'll end up losing too much time out there."

"I'd ask what the time differential is, but I have a feeling that it's going to be something along the lines of, whatever it feels like being at the time." Chloe chuckled as little ruefully.

"Yeah... that's probably about right." I shrugged, and slipped my arm around her waist. "Come on... Let's follow Pop before he gets too far ahead."

"Aye Aye Captain." Chloe responded with a small smile.

"I'm the Captain now?" I perked my brow up at her as we began following my father.

"Don't let it go to your head Caulfield." Chloe laughed softly, and I couldn't help but join in.

When we arrived, Chloe let out a low, impressed whistle as she stared up at our home arranged around a massive tree. "It's like our treefort, but a million times better..."

I laughed softly, and shrugged, also looking up at it. "I guess it kind of is." I turned back to Chloe and smirked. "It's also bigger on the inside."

Chloe's eyes got really big for the thousandth time since we arrived on the Fairer Shores. "Dude you have a Tardis house? That's fucking insane!"

"It's not quite that impressive... but maybe you should start calling me Dr. Max from now on." my smirk grew into a self-satisfied grin.

Chloe laughed. "So does that make me your awesome punk companion?"

My smile softened, along with my voice as I replied. "Duh! Like there was ever a time when you weren't."

Chloe's smile turned sad. "Well... there was a whole five years where I wasn't..."

I shook my head vehemently. "No. Chloe even though we weren't together you were still always there with me, Always." I added the second always just to make sure she got it.

Chloe just stared at me for a long moment, a vulnerable look in her eyes. Then she shook it away. "Alright... enough of this mushy shit Caulfield, we have an adventure to plan."

I let out a short laugh, and nodded. "You're right, we do. Let's get inside." I stepped forward and started climbing the rope ladder up to our porch, and Chloe followed shortly behind me.

"Wait... How did your dad climb up this ladder with those hooves?" Chloe asked from below me.

"Very carefully I guess." I laughed, looking down see Chloe's face.

She let one hand off the ladder to flip me off, with a grin. "Smart ass."

I laughed even harder and continued my climb up to the little platform we called a porch. It did serve essentially the same function, and there were a couple chairs set up so we could just sit out there and enjoy the forest. I waited for Chloe to finish her climb before heading over to the door to the structure we called our living room. Like I had promised, it was bigger on the inside, a fact that drew an excited breath from Chloe as she stepped in behind me. One wall was just the trunk of the tree the room was attached to, and it was decorated mostly with growing things, ferns, and flowers of all kinds. The furnature followed that theme, most of it actually woven from living wood, and foliage. I smiled watching as Chloe excitedly started to explore the room.

I settled down on a couch that looked more like a topiary bush than a piece of furnature, while Chloe carefully examined some of the ferns nearby. It was fun to watch her explore the room, like she was expecting something amazing out of even the most mundane things. There were certainly plants that might have lived up to her expectations, just none in this room. Mom kept the more exotic plants in her green house, so the most fantastic things in here were the furnature pieces.

Apparently satisfied Chloe headed over to where I sat and settled down next to me. "So what's the plan Stan?"

I took a deep breaht, and let it out slowly. "Well, we'll need to pick up provisions... food, and camping gear. Um..." I bit my lip. "Did you happen to take fencing lessons while I was away?" I was mostly kidding, but there was a little hope in my voice.

"As much as we talked about it back when we played pirates... no." Chloe shook her head.

"How about a bow? Can you shoot?" I perked a brow at her grimacing hopefully.

"Do I look like Katniss Everdeen to you?" Chloe perked an incredulous eyebrow back at me.

I laughed softly, and shook my head. "No, I guess not..."

"Max..." Chloe asked, starting to look and sound worried. "Is it really that dangerous out there?"

I shrugged. "Maybe... It can be."

There was a long pause before Chloe spoke up a little shyly. "Do you have a knife? Like s switch blade or something? I'm not great... but I know a little bit about knife fighting."

I stared at her for a few moments. _Why would Chloe know how to use a switchblade?_ "C-Chloe, why would you...?"

Chloe shrugged trying to look disinterested. "I was bored... Frank always had that stupid switchblade around his neck... one day I asked if he knew how to use it, and..." she shrugged again. "I got him to teach me a little bit."

I frowned a bit, trying to remember if Chloe had ever mentioned a Frank before. "Uh... who's Frank?"

"He's my dealer... He's kind of a prick, but he's mostly an okay guy. He's looked out for me and Rach before, when we really needed someone." She shrugged nonchalantly.

I wasn't sure how I felt about all of that, but if he was there for Chloe when she needed someone, I wasn't going to judge him too harshly. "Okay... well I can get you a knife." I exhaled softly, trying not to worry too much. _Hopefully_ _she won't have to use it, but it's better than leaving her unarmed if... something does happen._

Chloe grinned at me. "And then maybe I'll get to show off my skills..."

"Chloe, it's not a toy, and this Isn't a game. If we need to fight it's really serious." I replied chastisingly. I hated sounding like that, but the situation was serious, and I needed Chloe to act like it.

Chloe looked a little hurt. "Chill Max, I know that... I was just trying to wipe that worried look off your face." Chloe looked away muttering to herself. "Looks like I fucked that up too..."

I sighed heavily. "I'm sorry Chloe I'm just..."

"Freaking out? Like you always used to about everything you thought sounded even remotely dangerous?" Chloe turned back to her her brow perked up, and lips pursed expectantly.

I let out another sigh, and shrugged. "Maybe... I don't know. This might be for real dangerous... but just like I used to, I'm still doing it with you anyway."

Chloe grinned, and nudged me playfully with her elbow. "Admit it... without me you'd have never done anything fun or interesting..."

I laughed softly, and shook my head. "I totally would have! Probably... at least a little bit." I pursed my lips for a moment. "At least I would have gotten into a lot less trouble without you."

Chloe grinned proudly. "You definitely would have, but admit it, you Need a little trouble in your life."

"Ugh..." I just shook my head, and rolled my eyes.

Chloe grinned triumphantly at me. "You totally do!"

I rolled my eyes again, a small smile starting to tug at the corners of my mouth. "Come on... we need to get ready for our journey."

"Yeah, yeah... keep fighting it Caulfield, soon enough we'll have you making trouble on your own. Maybve we'll even get yuu a tattoo, or a couple piercings..." Chloe teased as she stood up and offered her hand to help me do the same.

I took her hand, and pulled myself up. I was just deciding wether or not we should go to my room to pack up somethings first, or head for the library to find a map when my mom stepped out of the tree truck that made up the wall beside us. Chloe jumped back, her eyes wide, as my mom reguarded us both. "Maxine... Chloe, your father told me you were here. He's collected some things for you, and put them in your room."

"Oh, I appreciate that. It'll save me some time." I gave her a grateful smile.

She hummed a response, and stepped closer, looking me over carefully. "You look well, and you've been taking care of Lisa." I just nodded at her statement as she looked at Chloe. "You've grown so much Chloe... but you're looking good as well."

"Uh... yeah thanks, I think. You're looking pretty uh.. well yourself Mrs. C." Chloe replied awkwardly.

Mom smiled, and nodded her head appreciatively, before turning her attnetion back to me. "Are you sure we can't convince you to stay here? I'm sure we could even make arrangements for Chloe to stay if you want..."

It was certainly a tempting offer, I loved Arcadia Bay, but getting to be with Chloe was the most important thing. I bit my lip looking over at Chloe. "I... what do you think Chloe? Want to come live here... with me?"

I reached up clutching my elbow nervously, as Chloe collected her thoughts. "What about helping Rachel though? Or... Or my mom? I... I know we don't exactly get along anymore because she went and married Sergent Pepper, but... but I just can't disappear somewhere that I can't... that I can't tell her that I'm okay sometimes, so she doesn't worry too much."

I nodded. "I understand Chloe..." I turned to my mom, and shook my head. "Sorry Mom, but I'm sticking with Chloe and she wants to go back when we're done here."

Mom nodded, letting out a little sigh. "If that's your decision... but please contact us again as soon as you can. Joyce's concern for her daughter isn't something unique to her you know."

"I... I will, I promise." I said as I took Chloe's hand and lead her off to my room to see what Dad had prepared for us.

In my room we found my father had laid out all the basics for us. My camping gear was laid out on my bed, along with a couple of backpacks to carry everything. He also prepared a few packages of food, mostly non-perishables, but also a few treats that had been enchanted against spoilage. He was also kind enough to provide us with a map, so I wouldn't have to go searchign in the library to find one. We were pretty much almost completely ready to go, we just needed to pack up, and I needed to get our weapons together.

"Dude what's with all this dried food?" Chloe asked as she began packing things up.

"Well we don't know exactly how long we'll be gone, so... it's good to have things that don't spoil on the road." I answered over my shoulder, while carefully getting down my sword, and checking it over.

"Duh!" I could hearher rolling her eyes. "I mean... why not just magic up whatever you want to eat? Or enchant more fresh stuff?"

"Oh..." I paused a moment, and then shrugged. "Well anyone can dry food regardless of skill, or ability, so it's practical, and othewrwise I guess it's just traditional quest food."

"The Oracle called it a quest too... does that mean there are a bunch of bullshit rules you'll have to follow again?" Chloe asked starting to sound annoyed.

I shook my head. "No... this isn't a capital queue quest, just a regular one." I paused a moment, considering. "Honestly... it's maybe more like an errand, just instead of going down the road, we're going across country... on foot, through potetially dangerous territory..."

Chloe laughed, and shook her head, raiding her hands in surrender. "Okay, I get it... It's a quest."

I laughed softly, while making sure my bow was in good condition. "It still might be really boring... we might not run into any trouble along the way, or the path happens to be shorter right now, than when the map was made, or we find a short cut."

"I doubt it'll be boring, we'll be together." I looked back to see Chloe smiling fondly at me.

"Yeah, you're right... and if nothing else you'll make plenty of trouble for us on your own." I smirked teasingly at her. She responded by flipping me off.

There was a lull for a few minutes while we went back to our tasks, before Chloe spoke up again. "So... you really know how to use those weapons?"

"I'm not very good, but.. yeah. It's part of becoming an adult here." I shrugged, and grabbed a couple of knives to hand to Chloe. "They're not exactly switchblades... but... It's all I've got."

Chloe hefted one of the knives in her hand, then pulled it out, and gave it a little swing, getting a feel for it. "They're longer and a bit heavier than what I learned with Frank... but I can work with this."

"They're made of silver... It's a bit heavier than steel." I shrugged, and started making sure everything was secured snuggly in, or on my pack.

"Silver? Dude are we going to be fighting werewolves on this quest?" There was a pause. "Wait... are werewolves even real?"

"No, and Yes, but not like they are in movies." I turned to look at Chloe, who was examining the knife curiously. "It's made of silver because there's no iron on the Farier Shores." She looked up at me, and questioningly, so I elabroated. "That whole thing with the Folk, and iron? That's true."

Chloe nodded quietly, and put the knife away. "Okay, but what about werewolves then?"

I laughed softly. "Werewolves were just mortal mages who bonded with an animal spirit. No full moon, no need to murder or consume human flesh. The rages were real though... at least for the ones who bonded with aggressive animals."

"There were people who bonded with non-aggressive animals? Like werebunnies, and shit?" Chloe laughed, a brow perked incredulously at me.

"Well for one, rabbits can be really aggressive... but no, I don't think anyone was a werebunny" I shrugged laughing a bit. "It was mostly things like horses, or deer, or whatever... for things like speed, or stamina, or agility."

"Stamina huh?" Chloe smirked, waggling her eyebrows at me suggestively.

I laughed shaking my head. "You are ridiculous." I paused a moment thinking about it, and then shrugged. "But... maybe?"

Chloe laughed, shaking her head. "Now, all I'm picturing is a bunch of pervy old wizards bonding with horse spirits, and hitting up the local tavern to try and score with some of the young barmaids."

"Ugh, Chloe that's gross..." I said, laughing along with her.

"I know, which is why I shared it." she grinned over at me, and stuck my tongue out. "Don't make promises you don't intend to keep Max..."

My cheeks burst into flames, and I turned around to finish my packing. I could hear Chloe chuckling behind me, but I decided not to respond, and give her the satisfaction. It was good we were joking and having fun again. It seemed like Chloe couldn't stay mad at me, just as much as I couldn't remain cross with her either. I was still worried though, if we succeeded I might be sabotaging my chances to be together with Chloe. I looked back at her as I placed the last few items in my backpack. If it would make her happy, then I'd do it. She's worth it, and I was out of time to change my mind anyway. We were packed, and ready to go.


	7. Chapter 7

**So this is mostly just a few vignettes about the first couple nights of Max and Chloe's journey. I had planned to have them outside of Max's parents sphere of influence before ending the chapter, but it felt like a really good place to end, so... I guess you get to have this now. Hooray? I hope you enjoy it! And as always I love to hear from you!**

The sounds of bird song filled the air, as we made our way along a path through my parents wood. The sun shone down through the budding leaves in the trees, which had taken on the appearance of spring sometime during our walk. This part of our journey was completely safe, so I had plenty of time to admire the scenery, and Chloe. My parents alone were practically gods in their own domains, and together they were even more powerful. Nothing was going to hurt us here, unless my parents wanted it to. Chloe for her part seemed to be getting used to the weirdness, she barely even batted an eye when we stepped from the forest in fall into spring time, she did look excited to be traveling though. Or maybe she was just excited to be helping Rachel.

"I tried to run away once..." Chloe's voice cut through the relative silence around us. "Packed up a bunch of shit in Dad's old hiking backpack, and headed off into the woods. This kind of reminds me of that."

"What... what happened? Why'd you try to run away?" I slowed down a little, looking over at Chloe, and she slowed with me.

"Mom was... moving on with Step-dick, things were tense, and..." she sighed heavily. "I really missed you a lot. I thought I could go to Seattle, and find you. I don't know, maybe ask you why you couldn't talk to me anymore... or yell at you, or something. I mean I know it was stupid. Even if you Had been in Seattle, it'd have been nearly impossible to find you..." she shrugged. "Anyway... Step-ass found me before I got too far. Mom was so pissed... and when I told her I just wanted to see you again, I had to remind her who you were. It was fucked up..." she shook her head, and stared hard at the ground in front of her.

Guilt settled heavily in my chest, and I took a deep breath trying to dispel some of the pain. It didn't really help. "Chloe... I-I'm so sorry... If I'd had a choice I never would have..."

"I know Max... I know that now." Chloe reached up, and placed her hand reassuringly on my shoulder.

I turned towards her, reaching up to wipe at the little bit of extra water, blurring my vision. I really wanted to kiss her then, but I couldn't do it. Not under the circumstances. "Thanks Chloe... I know we left at the worst possible time..."

"Yeah..." Chloe said a little darkly, but her mood lightened up again quickly. "But you came back just like you promised, and I find out your supersized! It's been a hella awesome reunion, and now, we're going to help Rachel. You've more than made up for it... not that you needed to."

The fact that she mentioned Rachel again stung, but I put on a smile for her, the best one I could muster. "Y-yeah..."

I think she must have mistaken my lack of enthusiasm for more guilt, because she threw her arm around my shoulder, and said "Seriously Max... It's okay. I know it wasn't your fault, we're all good now."

"Yeah..." I said again softly, as I slipped my arm around her waist, and we started walking once more.

We made our way along the path we were following through the woods like that for a while. The conversation had lulled, but the way we where hanging onto each other said enough for the time being. A sense of peace passed over me, being that close to Chloe made my worries about time, and Rachel seem really far away. I kept peeking over at her out of the corner of my eye as we walked. She had a peaceful smile on her face, that brought a smile to my own. I knew I was staring, and when she looked over at me, catching me, my cheeks burst into flames, and I quickly looked away. She just laughed, and didn't let go. It made me really happy.

The passage of time, on the Fairer Shores is always hard to mark, but it felt like so little time had passed before we were too tired to continue on. I didn't know if it was a coincidence, of if it was reacting to our decision, but the sun began to set pretty much as soon as we decided to stop, and set up camp. Chloe worked on making us a fire, while I put up the tent. It could just barely sleep two people, but even though this area was safe, I thought we should try and get used to a watch rotation so we wouldn't be using it at the same time anyway, as much as I'd have loved that. This was going to be a longer journey than my last one, so setting up a routine to follow early would help keep things going smoothly. I hoped anyway.

Chloe was idly poking at the fire with a stick when I came over to join her. She looked up at me, and grinned. "Been forever since we went camping... Of course there's no parents this time."

I laughed softly dropping down to sit next to her. "Yeah... My parents always loved our little joint camping trips, though I remember Joyce wasn't a big fan." I remembered that William always seemed to love our camping trips as well, but I was afraid to bring him up.

"Yeah... now I get why your parents loved camping so much." she laughed softly. "It doesn't explain why my d-dad was... was so into it. He used to really love our camping trips too." she sniffled softly. "His excitement always... always made me more excited for it too. I mean there was already plenty to be excited about. We got to have a fire, and roast marshmallows, and you and I had a tent of our own so we could stay up as late as we wanted..."

I slid a little closer, and after a moment of hesitation, slipped my arm around her waist. "Yeah... it was always so much fun, and William always did his best to make that happen."

"Everything went to shit after he died..." Chloe said softly, a small ember of anger igniting in her voice.

"I-I'm sorry Chloe, I wish I could have..." my voice wavered, before Chloe cut me off.

"I know Max... but you did come back like you promised." she sighed, and shook her head. "Maybe it's about time I tried, Really tried, to let some of this shit go."

"I'm here for you Chloe... for however long I can be, I'm here for you." I said softly, leaning into her.

Chloe sighed softly, and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "Max...?" her voice came out soft, and vulnerable. "Why are you doing this for me? Why are you putting your chance to stay, in jeopardy just to help me?"

There was really only one Major reason why I was doing this, and it just slipped out of my mouth right then and there. "Because I love you Chloe." The words where out there, and I was afraid she would know just how I meant them, and not return them, so I kept talking. "And... because while she might not be the real Rachel Amber, she was there for you when I couldn't be, and what's happening to her might not be her fault."

"Max... are you..." Chloe started, her voice still small, and vulnerable, but she didn't finish. She just shook her head. "Never mind..."

"No... what is it Chloe?" I insisted, hoping she was going to ask me. If she asked me, I knew I would tell her everything, and part of me just wanted to finally get it all off my chest.

She shook her head again. "It's nothing... I'm just wiped out. It's a been a long ass day."

"Yeah... I guess it has." I try to sound like I believe her, with mixed results. "Well, I'll work on making us something to eat, then you can go to sleep, I'll take the first watch."

"Watch?" Chloe's brow perked up at me curiously. "Like when we played D&D back in the day?"

"Mm..." I hummed affirmatively as I dug out our supplies. "Not everywhere we end up setting up camp is going to be safe, and since I'm not sure exactly how long we'll be traveling for it's best to set up a routine, and get used to it now where we Are safe."

"I didn't ask you when you said something about that before, what do you mean you don't know how long we'll be on the road for?" Chloe asked curiously. "Shouldn't the map tell you about how long it'll take to get there?"

"Yeah, but... things don't always stay where the map says they are. Sometimes distances get longer, or shorter, or things even shift their location a little bit. The map gives me a general idea which way to go, but that's it...it might have changed the day after the map was made, or it might stay in the same place for the next hundred years, it's hard to say... and then there's the possibility of adverse weather slowing us down... so yeah, no idea how long we'll be traveling for."

"That's hella confusing... how do you get anywhere around here?" Chloe shook her head.

I just shrugged. "We make do, and we're used to it. There's a theory out there that it's not arbitrary though. That distance and maybe even time on a journey changes according to some kind of rudimentary intelligence. Like if you're really in a hurry, the path might get shorter, or if you're on a quest the route might get more interesting..." I shrugged again. "There's not really been much stock put in it though, and not many people have tried to test it. We can try focusing on the urgency of what we're doing if you want, and who knows... maybe we'll get there faster?"

"I guess so... it couldn't hurt." she shrugged, and went back to idly poking at the fire, at least until I started working on our dinner. "This place is hella fucked up. I mean it's pretty cool, but also pretty fucked up. I can see why you'd want to leave."

"Yeah..." I agreed absently. I didn't really mind the lack of structure so much, it was mostly the lack of Chloe that made the Fairer Shores unbearable.

The rest of our evening passed by quietly. I cooked us a simple meal, and we we ate, mostly in silence. We both had things on our minds. As promised I let Chloe go to sleep first, and sat down by the fire to keep watch, not that there was anything to keep watch against. Mostly I just watched the tent, thinking about Chloe ensconced within, and wishing I could slip in to join her. I was completely beat by the time it Chloe's turn for watch. She was a little hard to wake, but I got her up, and we switched places. I fell quickly into a deep, and dreamless sleep.

When I woke up it was full light out, though that wasn't necessarily a good indicator of the time. Birds where singing, and I was snuggled up to something nice and warm. It took a few moments for that to filter through the remnants of sleep still clouding my mind, but when it did I sat up quickly, to see just what was in the tent with me. It was Chloe.

"Hey..." I nudged her gently, my still coming out thick with sleep. "What're you doing in here? You were supposed to be on watch..." I can't say I actually minded waking up with Chloe like this, but still, we were supposed to be getting used to a watch rotation so we'd be used to it by the time it became important.

"Mmph..." Chloe groaned sleepily. "Wha?" She blinked at me a few times, and yawned, before my question finally seemed to register. "Dude chill... your dad said he'd keep watch. S'fine, go back to sleep."

"Pop's out there?" I asked bewildered, my mind still clouded with sleep.

"Ugh... Max... yes. Now shut up, and go back to sleep or get out." Chloe practically growled at me, before she rolled over, and covered her head with the blanket.

I sighed softly, and sort of squinted out of the front of the tent before deciding to take Chloe's advice. She didn't fight as I snuggled up against her again, though I'm pretty sure she was already asleep anyway. She was warm, and comfortable, and I felt at home next to her, so It didn't take very long for me to fall back to sleep. When next I woke up, I was alone, and it made me wonder if I hadn't just dreamed the whole encounter.

I crawled out of the tent to find the fire had been stoked back to life, or maybe it had just never died out if my father had been here, but no Chloe. I spun in a slow circle but couldn't see her anywhere. A small sense of dread was starting to grow in the pit of my stomach, this may be my parents domain, but Chloe still could get hurt by accident. Unless my parents decided they wanted to get rid of her. I was almost certain they wouldn't do that though, but still that thought added a little bit more to the nagging dread building in my chest.

"C-Chloe?" I called out uncertainly.

There was a little rustling, coming from behind some trees to my right, and then Chloe called out from that same spot. "I'm over here Max, just taking a piss."

I let out a breath, and wrinkled my nose a bit. "Thanks for the update. I was just worried you'd wandered off."

"Gee... thanks for the vote of confidence Max... would you also like to buy me a helmet so I don't accidentally bump my head too?" she shot back at me as she came out from behind the trees.

"That's not what I meant..." I let out a sigh, and slumped down next to the fire.

"Then what did you mean?" she perked her brow up at me questioningly as she sat down by the fire and began working on breakfast.

"I..." I bit down on my lip for a moment trying to figure out just what I did mean. I didn't mean to call her incompetent, but then what was I trying to say? I sighed softly. "I don't know what I was trying to say... I was just worried when I woke up, and couldn't see you."

Chloe looked at me for a few moments, and I could feel my cheeks starting to heat up under her gaze. She shook off whatever she was thinking, and shrugged. "Well, your dad was here before I went to take care of business...I figured it was safe. You must have just missed him."

I looked around carefully for a few moments, and nodded. "I must have..." I looked around again, and sighed. "He shouldn't have interfered though... we need to get used to keeping watch."

"What's the big deal Max? We both got some extra sleep, and your dad was here to watch out for us... it seems like a win-win to me." Chloe looked up from the fire, and shrugged.

"I'm just worried that we won't be prepared when we Do cross into dangerous territory." I answered gently.

"Max... come on, if anything goes wrong, you Have power. I believe in you, you can handle it." she said dismissively, before going back to working on breakfast.

"No Chloe... I mean I do, but things here have power too, we can't rely on my powers to keep us safe." I shook my head, trying to put as much of the seriousness of our situation in my voice as I could.

Chloe sighed heavily, I could tell I wasn't really getting through to her. "Look Max, I'm sure you're just over reacting... chill, you got this, and if you don't I've got your back. It'll be fine."

It was my turn to sigh. I really love Chloe, but sometimes she really drove me crazy. I wasn't going to get anywhere by starting a fight though, and the fact that she had so much faith in me was kind of nice. "Alright... but from now on you take first watch, that way you can sleep through to morning."

"Aye Aye Captain!" Chloe gave me a mock salute, and went back to making breakfast, while I set about breaking down the tent, and putting things away.

Chloe didn't look particularly happy with the oat porridge she made, but she was working with what we had, and it tasted just fine to me. I thought since I'd be awake for breakfast from now on, maybe I could cast a spell, and borrow a little bacon from home on occasion for her. I can't cook as well as Chloe, but I do alright, and I knew she'd appreciate it. I figured I could also borrow some other things to if I wanted. I wasn't restricted in what I could do on this journey like I had been on my quest. Maybe I'd even make us pancakes, like we used to with William. That thought made me a little sad, and that melancholy stayed with me until we were on the road again.

The forest around the path we were following was once again lined in autumn trees. The leaves drifted around us slowly every time the crisp wind blew. Chloe walked a little ahead of me, occasionally kicking at some of the leaves piled up on the pathway. She looked so happy, so at peace, but it was bittersweet for me. I was glad to see her so happy, but I didn't know if she was happy to be on this journey with me, or if she was happy because she thought she was going to get Rachel back. It could have been both, and while I was happy too, to be helping, I couldn't stop the stab of jealousy I felt every time I thought about it. Watching Chloe made me smile, but also brought a painful tightness to my chest. I couldn't look away.

I was guessing we'd probably need to set up camp, one or two more times before we were outside of my parents domain. That would be end of the predictable part of our journey. Once were outside the bounds of my parents influence, a lot more could go wrong. I almost wished I had managed to convince Chloe to go home. I loved having her with me, but the thought of her in danger made me ill. I promised myself I wouldn't let anything happen to her, no matter what, but I was afraid I might not be able to protect her.

"Max..." Chloe's voice was right beside me. I hadn't noticed when she had slowed down to join me. "You've got worried face on again. What's up?"

I gave her a little smile, and shrugged. It was nice that she noticed how I was feeling. "Nothing... I'm just thinking about what might be ahead of us once we're out of my parents territory."

"Well... where are we going next?" Chloe threw her arm over my shoulder, and pulled me in a little closer as we walked.

"The Dragon Valley steppe." I answered back quietly.

"Shit, are there really dragons there?" Chloe asked, wide eyed.

"In the surrounding mountains, there's a few. They're really rare, even here but..." I shrugged, I wasn't sure what else there was to say anymore. "There are some."

"Is that what you're worried about? Dragons?" Chloe perked her brow up at me curiously. "Because to be honest that's probably a good reason to be worried. I mean it'd be bad ass to see one, but... I didn't know we might be fighting dragons."

I shook my head. "We probably won't. I mean they don't generally eat people, unlike in stories, but... they do get pretty territorial, and so we might have to try and make peace with one or more of them."

"Dude how do you make peace with a dragon? Like are we going to sit down, and have some kind of peace talk with them?" Chloe asked skeptically.

"That whole horde thing is true. Dragons like shiny things, so they can be bought off pretty easily... as long as you have something that catches their eye." I shrugged. "But they do have pretty short tempers, so... we'll still have to be careful."

"Do we even have anything shiny for them?" Chloe frowned, thinking. "I don't remember anything particularly shiny or valuable being packed up."

I shook my head. "No... I have some jewelry, and trinkets at home. If we need them I'll summon them to me to be used as payment. Some of my weaponry would probably suffice as well."

"Max, that's..." I shook my head interrupting her. "No, It's just stuff Chloe... It's not a big deal."

"I just don't understand Max..." she shook her head. "Why are you willing to do all of this? I know it's not for Rachel... is it really just for me?" her voice wavered for a moment, and dropped to a near whisper. "Am I really worth all of this?"

I came to a stop, and grabbed her by the hand, pulling her around to look at me. I waited until her eyes met mine, and I pushed out all the sincerity I could muster into my words. "Chloe... you are Totally worth all of this, and more."

She just stood there a moment staring at me, her cheeks starting to color, before she pulled back, and shook her head. "God.. you're such a goop." she turned and started down the path again, trying to act cool. "But...uh... I'm glad you think so."

I laughed softly, and started to follow after her again. "You're such a dork."

"What was that?" Chloe turned, and started walking backwards so she could look at me.

I laughed again, and shook my head. "Nothing."

She squinted her eyes at me playfully. "Right, sure... Nothing." she made air quotes with her fingers. "If you say so Max." She turned herself back around, and kept walking for a few more minutes before looked back at me. "Come on slow poke. Pick up the pace!"

I rolled my eyes, but smiled, and hurried up beside her. She reached out then, and took my hand, lacing our fingers together tightly. Her hand felt so right linked with mine, but I just didn't know if she was holding my hand because we were friends, or if there was a little more going on. I really wanted there to be, but then there was still the whole Rachel thing. I just wished I knew where I stood with Chloe, and what would happen after it was all over. At the very least, I was going to do my best to enjoy every moment I could with Chloe. I had no idea how long that would be, and I wanted to make the best of whatever time we had together.

The next time we settled down, it had been full night for hours. The moon sat high, and full in the sky, stationary practically from the time it rose. We had decided to just keep walking until we started to get tired, since the sun wasn't going to be an accurate indication of how much time had passed. Chloe worked on getting a fire started, while I set up the tent again. When I had finished I want to join Chloe by the fire, and start on making something to eat.

I started working on another stew with our preserved ingredients, though this time I decided to try and bake a little quick bread over the fire. It wasn't going to be anything special, but it would be a little different from last night. I could always get something from home, but in the morning I was planning to borrow some fresh ingredients from my parents, and making Chloe a special breakfast, and I wanted it to be a surprise. It wouldn't be fair to my parents to do that all of the time, but I figured once in a while would be okay. I wasn't sure if Chloe would agree once I fed her fresh bacon though. I laughed softly at the image of Chloe being presented with fresh bacon after so much camp food in spite of myself.

Chloe nudged me with her shoulder, to get my attention, and lifted a half amused eyebrow at me. "What're you thinking about Max?"

I froze for a moment, I didn't want to ruin the surprise. "Oh um.. it's dumb really... I was just stewing over the stew." I gave her an awkward smile, hoping she'd accept the bad pun as the truth.

Chloe really stared at me for a moment, and started laughing. "Oh my god Max, that is so... that was terrible."

I laugh along with her, mostly out of relief. "Yeah... I guess it kind of was."

"You got some kids running around this forest somewhere? That was a total dad joke." Chloe laughed, nudging me again playfully.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Chloe... I totally fathered a bunch of kids while I was away from Arcadia Bay."

Chloe just laughed even harder. "Hey, I don't know... you guys have magic and shit here, plus I have no idea how Folk genders work, for all I know it might be possible."

I paused for a moment, she did have a point, things weren't as generally binary here as in the mortal realm, and magical pregnancy was a thing. I shrugged. "Okay fair, but I have never magically impregnated anyone, and I can't do it without magical aid."

"Well that's a relief, I'm sure Joyce would be happy to know there's no chance I could come back from our unchaperoned trip pregnant." she joked, grinning at me.

"Oh yeah, you won't get pregnant on this trip... but I did already lay my fairy eggs in your ear. That's not quite the same though..." I kept myself carefully focused on making our dinner to keep from bursting into laughter.

Chloe laughed awkwardly. "Oh yeah, fairy eggs, good one Max."

I peeked over at her to see her reaching up to nervously fiddle with her ears. I laughed and shook my head. "Oh my dog Chloe, I don't lay eggs either! And if I did, do you really think I'd just go around laying them in people without permission? I know the Folk have a bad reputation for doing things to people, but I'd hope you know me better than that."

Chloe's cheeks reddened a little, and she let her hands drop, looking a little sheepish."No... you're right. That'd be totally fucked up if you did, and not like you at all."

"Exactly." I dished her up some stew, and bread, and handed it over.

Chloe began eating quietly, while I served myself. I had just started eating myself when she spoke up again. "Uh... sorry for reacting like I did. I mean I know your still the same Max I knew when we were kids, despite all the things I know now."

"It's fine Chloe... It's not a big deal." I shrugged, and turned my attention back to my food. I was maybe a little insulted, but it had been funny to see her freak out, so I decided that made up for it.

Chloe picked at her food quietly for a few minutes before she spoke up again. "So that whole thing about fairy food is just a myth right?"

"Unless it's been enchanted to do something... yeah it's just food. No need to worry about accidentally sleeping for a thousand years or anything weird." I smiled at her encouragingly.

"Sometimes I think a thousand year nap sounds like a really good time..." Chloe laughed, and started eating again. "But maybe now is not such a good time." she thoughtfully chewed one some of her bread before adding softly. "I mean I'd miss all this time with you..."

A smile broke across my face, I felt so light, and my heart sped up for a brief moment before if all came crashing back down when Chloe added another thought to the end of her statement. "I also wouldn't be able to save Rachel."

I reached over to gently touch her shoulder, and offered her the most encouraging smile I could manage. "We'll get there... and we'll save her. I promise."

Chloe gave me a little smile back. "Thanks Max... I know we're cutting into time you should be using to do whatever it is you need to do to stay in Arcadia Bay."

"It's fine Chloe... This is more important." I said softly. What I meant was She was more important, but I couldn't make myself say those words, as much as I wanted to.

She stared at me for a few moments, and the way she was looking at me, I felt like maybe she knew exactly what I meant. She didn't say anything though, and so we just continued to eat in silence, the crackling of the fire, and the soft drone of insects the only sounds in our little campsite. When we finished I magicked the dishes clean, and put them away, before heading for the tent to get some sleep. Chloe had first watch from now on, so I needed get my rest while I could. The night passed uneventfully from there, not that I had expected any different in my parents realm, until my stomach decided to inform me it was time start making breakfast.

I dug around in my backpack for the empty sack I brought, just in case we needed it. I reached into my hair, and pulled out a few dandelion seeds, and birch bark, and tossed them in the bag. Next I took out my knife, and pricked my finger so I could draw a crude gateway rune on the bag. I took a deep breath, and whispered, so as not to disturb Chloe, a spell over the bag. "Látum leið heima alltaf vera opinn."

From then on, I was able to simply focus on where at home I wanted to connect with, and reach into the bag. I was of course feeling around blindly, but I knew where my parents tended to keep things, so I was able to eventually pull some fresh eggs, and bacon from the preserving cabinet in the kitchen. The smell of cooking bacon, soon wafted around the campsite, and drawing Chloe sleepily from the tent.

"Yo, is that... bacon?" She asked a little confused, while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

I laughed softly, and nodded. "Yeah. I uh borrowed, a little from my parents this morning. I thought we could use a little breakfast treat."

"Fuck yeah!" Chloe perked up a bit and came to join me by the fire. "I know it's only been like two days, but I've been dying for some real food."

I grinned at Chloe, her excitement was infectious. "Well, we shouldn't do this all of the time, but the occasional meal here or there should be fine."

Chloe's face fell a little, but she just shrugged it off. "Whatever... Just hurry up with that bacon, I am hungry like the wolf."

I laughed again, and shook my head. "It's almost ready hold on..." I checked to make sure the bacon wasn't going to burn, and started thinking about how else we might be able to have fresher meals. "We could also try hunting, and foraging if you want... for fresh stuff I mean." I said as I plated up Chloe breakfast, and handed it over.

Chloe shrugged, and started digging into her food. "I guess? Do you know how to do any of that?"

"A little bit..." I shrugged as I settles down with my own breakfast. "I can identify a bunch of things we shouldn't eat, and a few things we can... and I can use my bow. I'm sorry, I'm not better at it."

"Dude Max, relax. I can't do any of that shit... so you're way ahead of the curve." she reached over placing her hand on my shoulder. "We can just... keep our eyes open, and maybe we'll find something good, and if not, it's no big deal. We have food, I'll just have to suck it up and eat it anyway. Alright? No more of this not good enough shit, I mean it." She perked a eyebrow at me daring me to argue. I did not.

"Thanks Chloe..." I offered her a shy smile. "I'll keep my eyes open for something good, and if you don't find anything, you're right, we won't starve so fuck it."

Chloe laughed. "Hell yeah! That's the spirit Mad Max, grab life by the balls, and tell it to fuck off!"

I laughed along with her. "I don't know about going that far. Could you imagine me doing something like that?"

"Actually..." she shrugged. "Yeah... I could. In fact you already have. All that shit you did just to... to go back to Arcadia Bay? That was totally bad ass Mighty Max. I keep telling you, you just gotta stop selling yourself short, and I mean it. Have a little more faith in your awesomeness."

I laughed, and shook my head. "Yeah right... I didn't really do much of anything, or anything that wouldn't already be expected of me anyway."

Chloe rolled, her eyes, and shook her head. "Dude, just trust me okay, you're doing awesome."

I bit my lip, my cheeks heating up a little, and nodded. "Okay Chloe, I trust you."

"Damn right you do!" she nodded once, laughing. "Now, no more of this insecure shit, right?"

"I'll try..." I answered softly.

"There is no try, only do." Chloe replied, doing a terrible Yoda impression.

I laughed, shaking my head. "I can't believe you just quoted Star Wars to me... and you call me a nerd."

"Hey! Star Wars is cool..." Chloe pointed at me warningly, though the grin on her face told me she wasn't serious. "...And, you are a nerd."

"If you say so..." I stuck my tongue out at her before focusing my attention back on my breakfast.

"Don't make offers you don't intend to follow through with." Chloe said, the smirk obvious in her voice.

I looked up at her curiously, and her smirk grew to a grin. She slowly placed her fork on her plate, and brought up her hand making a V with her fingers. She flicked her tongue between her fingers a couple times, and winked at me, causing me to blush, and nearly choke on my breakfast. Chloe just laughed, and went back to eating her breakfast, while I tried my best to compose myself, so I could finish mine. The rest of breakfast passed by in silence, embarrassed on my end, and smug on Chloe's. If we had been keeping score, she had definitely won that round.

Chloe helped me pack up, that self satisfied smirk still on her lips. I wanted to just wipe it off her face, or kiss it off her face. In truth I just wanted to kiss her, though I thought the look on her face if I tried might have been worth the risk, but I didn't try it. We got everything put together fairly quickly, and started on our way again. We'd probably be close to the edge of my parents domain by the time we stopped to camp, and after that we wouldn't have the guarantee of relative safety my parents presence afforded us anymore. We'd only have each other to rely on. I was a little worried, but I felt good about having Chloe watch my back. We'd be able to do this, together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone... I wish I could say I've been busy, but unfortunately I've just been struggling with some pretty bad writer's block. I'm still trying to work through it though, so hopefully my next update won't be too long of a wait. Sorry, and thanks for sticking with me.**

We had been traveling for about two days outside of my parents domain, when the wind began to howl, and the sky just opened up and began pouring rain. Rushing to find a place to set up the tent, we had to search a bit to find somewhere out of the wind. Luckily we found a protected little hollow between a couple of boulders, and a fallen tree. Getting the tent set up was a fight, and we were soaked through by the time we finally got it done. There was no way to get a fire started, so all we could do was strip down, and wrap ourselves in a couple blankets to keep warm while we waited out the storm. We huddled together, shivering just a bit, as thunder began to roll. My heart was pounding in my chest, Chloe was so close to me, and it looked like the storm was only going to get worse.

I shivered, trying to wrap my blanket more tightly around myself. Chloe shifted around a little, sliding in behind me, and wrapping us both up in her blanket. She didn't say anything, as I leaned back into her, letting her warmth spread through me. My heart was still pounding in my chest, despite how relaxed I was starting to feel with her surrounding me. I twisted a little bit so I could look up at her, and found her just staring back at me.

"A-are you s-sure this is... is okay?" I asked her timidly.

"Yeah Max... this is okay." she replied back softly.

"Okay..." I said my voice barely loud enough to be heard over the sound of the rain hitting the tent. There was something in the air, and it felt like it might break if I spoke too loudly.

I kept myself half turned, my eyes on hers, and she didn't look away either. The wind howled outside the tent, and thunder crashed around us, but nothing could break this tension that was building between us. I didn't know what it was, or what it meant, but I knew something was going to happen. Something Had to happen. Chloe licked her lips, perhaps preparing to speak, drawing my attention. In the moment my eyes left hers, focusing instead on her lips it happened. She leaned in, and her lips met mine.

Fireworks went off in my chest, and the storm brewing in my head calmed to nothing. Her arms tightened around me, and I leaned desperately into her. I needed this, I needed her, and she was willing to give it to me. Her tongue gently played against my lower lip, and I parted them eagerly. Our tongues met, and danced together in a beautiful, intimate waltz. The storm outside faded to little more than background noise as I poured my entire being into kissing Chloe, into putting every ounce of my love for her into that kiss. I didn't know if it was going to be the first of many, or the first, and last, but I needed Chloe to feel in that moment just how much I loved her. If nothing else came from this, I needed her to know at least that.

Chloe eventually pulled back, to catch her breath. I slowly opened my eyes to look at her, as my chest heaved a little with the passion we had just shared. She looked pensive as she stared back at me, and I started to worry that maybe she thought this was a mistake. "C-Chloe...?" my voice trembled a little as I tried to get her attention.

She shook her head, chasing away whatever she had been thinking. "Fuck it..." she said to herself as she leaned back in and brought out lips together once more.

It was a lot more desperate the way she kissed me this time. There was a burning need in the way she kissed me now. She was hungry, and I was ready to let her devour me. My hands slipped out of the blanket wrapped around me, eager to touch. I slipped one around her side, gripping her tightly, and the other went first to her cheek, and then back into her hair. I held onto her tightly, as she kissed me, trying desperately to make it last forever.

It didn't though, of course, and Chloe gently pulled away, breathing heavily. She rested her forehead against mine, and stared into my eyes, as I tried to catch my breath as well. A soft "Wowsers..." slipped out of my mouth, as I tried to process everything that just happened, causing Chloe to laugh. It was soft, and full of love though, not mean, and mocking, even if she was laughing at me.

"Oh shut up..." I said playfully.

"Make me..." Chloe challenged back, with a flirtatious inflection to her voice. So I leaned in, and kissed her again.

Chloe's grip on me tightened, as this time I moved to deepen the kiss. Our tongues danced together once more, and everything in life felt right, as if for the first time. I was surrounded by Chloe. The feel of her hair, the warmth from her body, the soft sound of her breath, and the smell of her filled my senses, and left me feeling a little drunk. I never wanted it to end, and if I couldn't stay with Chloe, I would at least get to remember this moment for the rest of my life. But it did end.

Chloe gently pulled away, a conflicted look on her face. "Max... what, what are we doing?"

I knew I couldn't just not tell her anymore, and I couldn't just lie to her either. I looked away nervously for a moment, steeling myself for what I was about to say. "Chloe... I... I've been in love with you since we were kids."

Chloe looked at me, stunned, and then elated, and then confused, and then finally pained. "Max... I..."

"You love Rachel... I... I know. I'm not expecting anything from you Chloe." I interrupted her, my voice cracking with my heartache.

"No... I mean Yes! But... it's complicated." Chloe looked away from me, shoulders hunching. If she was she ashamed, or just worn out I couldn't tell.

"It's fine Chloe... I just want you to be happy." I disentangled my fingers from her hair, letting them slide around to her cheek, as I gently guided her face back in my direction. "I mean it. If you're happy, then I'm happy for you."

Chloe sighed, and shook her head. "I don't know Max... I think the happiest I've been in years has been ever since you came back." she leaned her cheek into my hand, and sighed again. "I wish you had never left... things would be so much clearer right now if you hadn't."

"It's okay Chloe, you don't have to decide anything right now..." I almost leaned in to kiss her again, but I restrained myself. "Let's just focus on helping Rachel, and then we can... talk about what this means for us afterwards." _If there's time..._ I added in my head, before immediately chastising myself for being dramatic. _Ugh... Jealousy does not look good on me._

Chloe didn't really look happy with that, but she did look a little relieved to not have to deal with it all right now. "You're right Max... as usual. We should just focus on finding that Brownie, and getting this taken care of first."

"Yeah..." I agreed softly, looking away from Chloe to hide the tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I took a moment to collect myself before looking back up at her, and in the moment, I surged forward for one last desperate kiss.

When I pulled away, Chloe stared at me in shock. She slowly reached up to touch her lips. "Holy shit Max... that was hardcore."

I laughed softly, and started to pull away, but Chloe held on, and kept holding on until the storm died down. She kept me nice, and warm, and safe through the whole thing. We ate a cold dinner, because everything was soaked, and ended up falling asleep together. That was probably dangerous, but we were in a fairly sheltered spot, and the weather probably drove most of people, and creatures of the forest to cover. For some reason I just couldn't summon up the energy to be upset about it.

Breakfast the next day was also cold. Everything was still pretty wet, and it seemed silly to start a fire so soon before we would be packing up to leave. We didn't really talk, but I kept catching her staring at me as we ate. She'd look away every time I looked at her, but she wasn't fast enough to keep me from noticing. It was really cute, and made my cheeks flush a little bit each time.

The forest kept getting thicker, and darker the further from my parents territory we got. The trees had started to grow gnarled, and twisted, and I figured something unpleasant probably lived in the forest's heart. I kept closer to Chloe as the forest began to transition into something darker, and I just hoped we could manage not to run afoul of it.

Chloe's hand bumped against mine several times as we walked, until she took a hold of my hand, and laced our fingers together. I smiled up at her, a little surprised, but definitely pleased. She smiled back, and leaned in towards me bumping me gently with her shoulder. That put a grin on my face, I was so relieved that things hadn't gotten weird after the other night. I ached a little wanting more, but I was content enough in the knowledge that we were okay for now.

Of course I couldn't let myself get too content, not only could I very well lose Chloe forever once our quest is over, but we were in danger just walking through the woods. Nothing had approached us yet, nothing obvious anyway, but the lack of forest noises was ominous. I wasn't sure when they stopped, but my sense of unease, that had been slowly growing since we entered this part of the woods, spiked when I realized it was silent.

"Chloe..." I said in a whisper.

"Yeah Max... I noticed." she responded without me needing to finish my thought.

I nodded, placing my hand on the hilt of my blade. "Be ready Chloe... Something is out there close by, and it's probably not friendly."

She let go of my hand, and reached for the daggers I lent her. "Dude this is creepy as fuck..." she said in a near whisper.

I definitely agreed with that sentiment, and was just about tell her so when the sound of footsteps stopped me. From behind a small copse of trees, four hairy little men stepped out, brandishing crude bronze weapons. They had grotesque exaggerated features, and crude garments made of stitched hides. We were facing a small troop of goblins. Fortunately goblins tend to be fairly cowardly, but unfortunately they had us outnumbered.

"Your money, or your life." screeched the biggest one, probably the leader, who was missing half of his left ear.

"What about the mortal? I want the mortal." said one of the smaller ones, this one with an extra long nose.

"Mortals don't come so often anymore, and she'd make a tasty stew." said the one on the end, with the large gut.

The smallest one said nothing. He just played with his knife, as I interposed myself between them, and Chloe, and raised my sword. "Please just... back off. We have nothing of value, and I won't let you touch her."

They all laughed at me, the biggest one speaking up again. "What do you think you're going to do about it? Put that sword down before you hurt yourself."

I frowned, and started to bend down as though to lay my sword down, but instead I picked up a small rock, and hurled it at the leader. "Forslean!"

A gout of blood shot out of his chest, and he screamed as he fell back. The other three backed away from him nervously. "Elfshot..." said the small one, a little quaver in his voice.

"Holy shitballs Max... is... is he dead?" Chloe's asked softly in my left ear.

I shook my head, not taking my eyes off of the remaining three goblins. "No... we're not that easy to kill, he will be completely debilitated for a while though."

There were still three of them, and they seemed wary, but still not completely detoured. They began to regroup, and advance, weapons at the ready. I had been hoping to scare them off, but it looked like it was still going to be a fight. I just hoped Chloe was capable enough with those knives, or that I could keep myself between them, and her. She had said she wasn't great, but that wasn't the most exact measurement of her abilities, and I had no idea about the goblins' skill.

As they began to circle us, I realized there was no way I could keep myself between all of them, and Chloe. I was going to have to trust Chloe to handle herself for a while, while I tried to handle two of them. I began making little attacks, and feints at big nose, and the fat one. I was trying to move them away from Chloe, and leave her with just the small one to deal with. It was the best I could do.

They began to try and flank me, keeping me on the defensive as I fought to keep them both in front of me. My silver blade practically sang as I lashed out, trying to keep each of them from moving too far to one side. I knew I couldn't win like that, that I needed to take another one of them down and quickly. It'd either leave me fighting one on one, or it'd finally scare the others off and those were the only ways I could win this.

I made a feint towards the fat one, and then a quick reversal, bring my blade around towards big nose's neck. He got his crude gladius up just in time, and our weapons came together with a loud clang. I grunted backing off a bit. I wasn't worried about my blade it was magically forged so it wouldn't break, but the shock of our blades meeting still carried through into my arms quite easily. The goblins grinned, taking it as a small victory, and began to press towards me. I fell back a little more, trying to bait one of them into giving me an opening. I couldn't just wait for one of them to give me one, the longer the fight went on the more likely it was that they'd manage to over run me.

As they advanced again, I thought I saw my opening. The fat one's guard was down, or at least I hoped he wasn't smart enough to be trying to draw me in. That opening wasn't going to last, and so I quickly made the decision to take it, and lunged. He quickly brought up his hand axe to swat me away, but only partially deflected my blow. He screamed as my blade bit deep into his shoulder, but I didn't have time to enjoy my partial victory, as his scream was joined by another from behind me. It was Chloe's voice. This was no longer the time for playing it safe. I was already going to pay the price for one spell later, so why not two? I needed to finish this hand help Chloe.

"Et Ignium!" I shouted at the one with the big nose, and he burst into flames as I pulled my blade from the Fat one's shoulder. Once freed he immediately fled.

I turned quickly, ready to destroy the goblin on Chloe, but he was already clearly incapacitated. Chloe's knives stuck out of his throat, and belly respectively, but either she got him after he struck or at the same time, because she was laying on the ground next to him. Her skin was pale, and a red stain was spreading through her shirt, over her belly. I dropped my sword, and hurried over, dropping to my knees beside her. "Oh no, no no... this can't be happening..."

"Max..." she croaked out, startling me.

"Oh you're alive, you're alive..." I reached down cupping her cheek in my hand. "Don't worry Chloe I'm going to fix this... you'll be okay."

"Max... I..." she tries again weakly.

I just shake my head, and lean down to kiss her forehead. "Don't worry Chloe, It's okay, You'll be okay..."

I reach up into my hair to pull free a little bit of verbena. I shoved it in my mouth, and chewed it into a paste before carefully lifting Chloe's shirt. I didn't spend much time examining the wound, I just spat out the paste, and pressed it inside. Chloe' wrinkled her nose a little bit as I did, but she was clearly too weak to protest.

"Cuir às do na tha air a dhèanamh, agus a bhith air a leigheas." I spoke softly over her, my nose starting to bleed as I did.

Blood began to stream down my face as I repeated my incantation two more times. Her wound closed, and she began to take on a healthy color again. I was elated, I had done it, but the world began to spin, and darkness closed in around the edges of my vision. I fought to stay conscious, I needed to know Chloe was okay enough to walk, and we needed to get moving. It still wasn't safe here.

Chloe reached down, touching the place where her wound had been in wonder. "Holy shit Max... you... you saved me." she looked up, and at my face her eyes going wide. "Hey, you don't look so good..."

I gave her the best smile I could muster, but the look on her face just grew more concerned in response. "Chloe... we need to keep moving. It's not safe here."

She blinked a few times, and nodded before pulling herself to her feet, and me along with her. "I got you SuperMax, let's blow."

She helped support me as we started back along the path we had been following. The forest was still silent, and opressive as we slowly made our way through it. I was exhausted, but I kept my feet movcing with Chloe's help. We jsut had to make it to somewhere safer so we could set up camp, and I could rest. I wasn't looking forward to the near future though, I still had prices to pay for the spells I cast during the fight. Wether it comes immediately, or somewhere down the road, there's always a price for Magic.

I think I passed out a couple times, but Chloe kept us moving until the normal sounds of the forest, and the change in the light filtering through the branches signaled that we were in safer territory. Chloe set me down carefully, and began to make camp for the two of us. All I managed to do was keep myself conscious while she worked. She looked okay, but I wanted to watch her to make sure she really was. She could have died, and she very well might have if I had been a little slower. My vision began to blurr, and it took me a moment to realize it was because of the tears in my eyes.

Chloe plopped down heavily next to me. "How you doing SuperMax?"

I took a few deep breaths, wiping at my eyes before I replied. "I should be asking you that."

She huffed out a laugh, and shook her head. "I asked you first..." she paused for a moment giving me a worried look. "Seriously Max... how are you doing?"

"I'm okay, you're alive, and I'm okay."

Chloe smiled at me, still looking a bit unconvinced though. "That thing with your nose..."

"I healed you Chloe... I had to pay a price for that." I shrugged , unconcerned.

"Okay..." she nodded. "But what about that thing you did with the rock? Did you have to pay for that too?"

"Elfshot always returns to the one cast it eventually." I recited to her like I was back studying with my magic tutor.

Chloe frowned at me. "What the fuck does that mean?"

"Sometime in the near future I'm going to get struck by an Elfshot too." I looked away, deciding not to mention what might happen becuase of the fire spell I cast on the other goblin.

"Dude! But... you fucking killed that guy!"

I shook my head. "No. He wasn't dead, just incapacitated, and... it might not have even been that bad if I hadn't hit him in the chest."

Chloe pursed her lips, and then finally nodded seemingly mollified for the moment. "Alright... Just be careful Max." she looked away. "I don't want to lose you too..."

"Chloe..." I reached out placing my hand on her arm. "I'm never leaving you."

She shot me back a wry grin. "Damn right you're not... so uh... anyway what's next?"

"Well we should be really close to the border of the wood, which means..."

"Here thar be dragons!" Chloe finished for me."

"Yeah." I nodded, laughing softly. "And after we parley with dragons, or not, we head from there through the mountains to find the Twilight Vale."

"So we can save Rachel..."

I felt a little twist in my stomach, but I put on the best smile that I could, and nodded my agreement. "So we can save Rachel."

Chloe smiled back, she looked so happy, so at peace right then. I wanted to preserve that moment forever. Too bad my camera can't be relied on here. I reached out, and patted her gently in the knee, before getting up and prepareing to make dinner for the night. I was feeling a little better, and I could use the distraction.

I grabbed my bag, and headed over to the fire. "Hey Chloe do you think you c-"

I fell back as the fire suddenly flared up, singeing my hair, and leaving me with a small burn on my hand. The fire died back down almost immediately afterwards. I wasn't expecting that so soon, but I did know it would be comming.

"Max!" Chloe jumped up, and hurried over to me. "Are you okay? What the fuck was that?"

"That was payment due..." I said softly to myself, before offering Chloe a reassuring smile. "I'm fine Chloe, just a little singed." I looked at my hand and winced. "Okay... maybe more like a little toasted."

Chloe let out a surprised laugh, and shook her head. "You must be okay if you're making bad jokes... You have medical supplies in your bag right?" she gently took the bag from me, and opened it up to peer inside.

"Yeah there should be a little satchel with salves, and cloth for bandages, and stuff."

"Great." Chloe said as she dug around in my bag. She turned to me when she found the satchel, and unrolled it. "So what you got like Folk brand Neosporin in here or some shit?"

I laughed. "Kind of. I mean it's different, but the idea is basically the same."

"How is it different?" Chloe raised a curious eyebrow at me before turning her attention down to the tiny vials, and jars full of pastes, and salves, and tinctures.

"It's alchemy..." I shrugged, reaching out for the jar I knew had the burn remedy. I gave short consideration to the fact that I should have teken the time to label my supplies, just in case Chloe needed to use them without my help, but I decided I could worry about that after dinner.

Chloe snatched the jar away, and opened it, giving it a sniff, before dipping her fingers in and gently starting to apply the contents to my burns. "So what... that means it's the same thing only more magical?"

I tipped my head back in forth in a so-so motion. "Yeah kinda I guess. It probably uses different ingredients based on their mystical properties, rather than chemical compostions..."

Chloe raised her brow at me, smirking playfully. "Where'd you learn such big words?"

I wrinkled my nose at her, and rolled my eyes. "Ha. Ha. You're so funny."

Her smirk grew into a grin. "You're damn right I am." Her grin died down, and she paused in her work. "What's the... price for this?"

"Huh?" I frowned, confused.

"The price... you said Magic always has a price right? So what's the price for this?" she gestures at the salve on my burned fingers. "You're not going to like lose a finger, or get burned again now right? Or would it be me that pays?"

I shook my head. "The price is in the making. You put your time, and effort into it, and sometimes for more potent effect small sacrifices... but otherwise it's just the time, and ingredients. Though you always end up with less than you put it." I shrugged. "So that might be considered a price too."

"Good, because it'd be fucked up if this just started some weird cycle of minor burns." Chloe visably relaxed, and continued applying the salve to the rest of my burns, before starting to wind some of the strips of cloth in the kit around my hand.

I laughed softly, and nodded. "Yeah... it would, but becuase it doesn't work like that is why alchemy is so good for healing... at least when it's not an emergency."

"So alchemy can't heal the big stuff?"

I shook my head. "No... it can, but the worse the injury you need to heal, the harder it is to make, and the longer it takes to brew. The gathering of materials for some of them could be considered epic quests in their own right."

"Like a potion of immortality or some shit?" Chloe paused in cleaning up to perk a brow at me curiously.

I shrugged. "Maybe? I mean... we don't really need anything like that so it's never been done, but that doesn't mean it's not possible."

"Yeah... I noticed you guys use the word mortal alot when referring to me, or home. Are you really immortal?"

I shrugged. "Kind of... I mean we can still be killed, it's not easy but we can, but we don't get old and die."

Chloe frowned a little. "How... old are you Max?"

I shook my head. "I don't know... I didn't really pay much attention to the passage of time before I met you, and started maturing at your pace."

"How the fuck does that work?" Chloe stared at me incedulously.

I shrugged once again. "I wanted to grow up with you, so I did. Before that I was happy enough to just go on as I was... and let things happen."

Chloe shook her head. "I don't understand how that works, but living without all the arbitrary rules reality imposes on us, seems hella awesome."

I laughed. "It can be... but not always. We do have our own rules we have to live by though."

"Yeah... I guess you do." Chloe deflated a little. "Anyway... you good? Should I make the fire? Is it done trying to kill you?"

"I'd appreciate it, but it shouldn't happen again if you just want to relax."

"Nah it's cool..." Chloe shot me a grin, though it didn't last long. "It's the least I can do after everything you've done, everything you're still doing for me."

"Chloe I..." but Chloe pushed her finger against my lips to silence me.

"No Max... no more mushy shit right now." she shook her head, and moved over a little to make the fire.

I laughed a little, to hide the little twist in my stomach I felt when she touched my lips. "Alright... no more mushy shit tonight."

"Yeah... you just relax, and let momma Chloe take care of everything."

I wrinkled my nose. "Ugh... that sounds so... wrong when you say it like that."

Chloe grinned at me mischeivously. "What does? Momma Chloe?"

"Chloe stop..." I huffed out between peels of laughter.

"Alright... but only because tonight you're the boss." she winked at me, causing my cheeks to heat up, before she turned back around to start preparing something for us to eat.

I sat back, and watched her work. She hummed something softly to herself as she put together another simple stew, and I couldn't help but smile. I was glad she came along with me, even if I hated how much danger that put her in. That thought remained at the back of my mind for the rest of the night.

We headed off bright and early the next day, the events of the previous day put to the backs of our minds, or at least we didn't talk about it again. The path through the trees began to widen fairly soon after we started, and the trees began to thin out by the time we settled down for lunch. We were almost into the Dragon Valley steppe.

Chloe chewed on some bread that was just starting to go stale, a little bit of inease written on her face. She swallowed, and started to take another bite before she let the bread fall away from her lips, and looked at me. "So... what do we do if we see a dragon?"

"We'll most likely see a dragon, maybe even more than one... what we need to worry about is one of them taking an interest, or offense at our presence in thier territory." I shrugged. "And if that happens, we either have to try to talk, or try to run."

"How will we know which we should be doing?" Chloe frowned, the concern written on her features deepening.

"Oh... we'll know." I laughed mirthlessly. "Dragon's are intelligent, but like I said very short tempered. If one is too offended by our presence to talk to, we'll know it."

"How... how long will we be traveling through?"

I shrugged. "Probably three or four days. We'll try to pass through as quickly as possible though."

Chloe just nodded, and went back to eating her lunch.

We ate together in silence for a while afrer that, both of us presumably lost in our own thoughts. I don't know what was on Chloe's mind, but I could guess it was probably the next step of our journey. I was worried, and Chloe probably was too. Dragons could be a bit volatile, even by Folk standards, and I wasn't sure how our trip through the grasslands would go. I figured we'd be there by night fall, and so I decided to drag my feet a little, so that we'd have an excuse to set up camp under the cover of the forest. I couldn't drag my feet forever though, and eventually we started moving along the path again.

Chloe slung her arm around my shoulder, as we walked, and I responded by slipping my arm around her waist. It did slow us down a little, but I wasn't in any hurry, and Chloe didn't seem to mind. Her touch made me ache a little bit, but I loved being so close to her. I hoped that when this was over she'd choose me, but I wasn't feeling too confident about it.

"I know that face Max... what're you worrying about now?" Chloe's voice cut through my thoughts like a knife, and my cheeks flushed a little in response.

"Just uh... just what happens next." I said, hoping the vagueness of my response would lead her to her own conclusions about just what I was thinking about.

"Yeah, I mean seeing a dragon would be pretty sick, but..." she shrugged. "I believe in you though She-Max, you have the power."

I laughed, shaking my head. "You're such a dork... but thanks. I'm not sure your faith is well placed, but I'm trying."

"And succeeding. Max... seriously, you need to relax. You got this. You've been killing it the whole time."

I winced at her choice of phrasing. She almost died. "Doubt it... What happens if I can't heal you next time, or what if something happens to me? I can't protect you if I'm incapacitated."

"I don't need you to protect me..." Chloe started, but I shook my head cutting her off.

"Yes I do, and I need you to protect me too. We're partners right? I have your back, you have mine."

Chloe paused for a moment, "Yeah... okay, I get it." she sighed heavily. "You're right, as usual... but still, I believe in us Max. Together we've got this."

I smiled. "I hope so Chloe..."

"I know so Max."

We fell quiet again after that, both of us lost again in our own thoughts. We didn't pull away from eachother though, so we kept to our slowed pace in companionable silence. It was nice being close to Chloe again, to feel her warmth as we traveled together. By night fall, we could see the edge of the forest, and the begining of the grasslands, so like I'd hoped, we set up camp under the cover of the forest canopy for the night.

I worked on setting up the tent, while Chloe, not yet ready to trust fire around me, set up the camp fire. It was actually really sweet of her. We were getting really good at setting up camp together, and we had everything ready in almost not time at all.

"So... I guess I'm making camp stew again." Chloe said wrinkling her nose a bit at the thought.

I laughed. "How about I see about borrowing something from my parents again?"

She lit up immediately. "Fuck yeah! I mean no offense, but I'm getting kinda sick off all this dried crap you brought cooked up in some water to make it soft."

I laughed again. "Yeah... me too actually. Maybe I can grab the ingredients for pancakes."

"Dude that would be awesome! And bacon... if you can manage to swipe some bacon I will be eternally in your debt."

"Be ready to bow then..." I grinned as I picked up the bag, and re cast the spell I used to reach through to home before.

Chloe made a few mock bowing motions as I pulled out some eggs, milk, and flour, but she didn't really get enthusiastic untill I pulled out some fresh bacon. I handed over each little packet, since Chloe was going to be cooking for us, and then settled down by the fire to watch her work.

I was struck with a sense of nostalgia watching Chloe make pancakes. Memories of my time in the kitchen with her and William danced through my head, causing my eyes to well up a little. I missed those days so much, when everything was simple, and fun. I missed all the time I didn't get with Chloe, and I missed William. He was a good man, and a great father.

Without thinking I reached over, and placed my hand On Chloe's shoulder. I just needed to touch her, to connect with her for a moment. Her smile died when she looked over at me, concern taking the place of the excitement that was there just moments ago. "What's wrong Super Max?"

I smiled, bittersweetly. "Just watching you make pancakes reminded me of... when we were kids."

Chloe's eyes clouded over for a moment, and she nodded. "Yeah... it was... I mean that was before everyhting went to shit."

"I'm here now... and I'm never leaving you again if I have any say in it."

"I know Max..." she leaned her head on my shoulder for a moment, before taking a deep breath, and getting back to work. "Let's just focus on dinner right now... I'm starved."

I nodded. "Yeah me too... and we should try and get some sleep soon. We've still got a lot of ground to cover."

Dinner helped us recover a little more from the previous day's fight, despite or maybe because of the bitter sweet memories it elicited. I was completely worn out still though, and I suspect Chloe was as well, so we didn't talk much through dinner, nor into the night. Chloe volunteered for first watch, and when she woke me for my turn, I took her place with out much fuss. I watched Chloe sleep for a while, and hoped that when we set out tomorrow, the trip through the grasslands would be a smooth one.


	9. Chapter 9

**Look at this, I'm posting again! I know this is my side project, and if you read Life waits, and were hoping this had been another update for that, sorry... I am working on that too though, and it's still a little ways off from being ready, so hopefully this is good enough to tide you over till then!**

We had been traveling through the valley since breakfast, and there hadn't been a single sign of dragons. It was a good thing that we had been left alone for so long, but I still didn't want to be there any longer than we had to be. I passed Chloe some trail bread, and some cheese, so we could eat lunch while we walked. We'd still have to stop for dinner, and then the night, but eating on the go would get us a little bit closer to reaching our goal that much sooner. Unfortunately our luck couldn't last, and as I took the first bite of my meager lunch, a shadow passed over us.

I stepped a little bit closer to Chloe, not quite touching, but close enough to take comfort in the warmth radiating from her. "I think we've been noticed..."

Chloe stared up into the sky, at the the dragon that was slowly circling us over head. "Yeah... and I think we're gonna need a bigger boat."

A shudder ran through me in spite of myself, and I reached over to push Chloe gently. "Stop... you know I hate that movie. Still freaks me out."

She looked over at me incredulously. "We're being circled by a dragon, a Fucking dragon, and you're scared of a movie about a shark?"

I shrugged. "It really stuck with me, besides... you can reason with a dragon, you can't talk to a shark."

She stared at me for a few moments longer, and shrugged. "Yeah I guess not..."

"Come on..." I took her hand, and gently tugged her into motion again. "We should keep moving, as long as it doesn't decide to take interest, we have no reason to stop."

It really didn't take long for the the Dragon to start descending toward us. It's shadow growing larger with each pass, until it shaded us completely. We came to a stop then, and waited for our host to come to a landing.

Wind buffeted us as the dragon came to a landing with a flare of it's wings, red scales flashing in the sunlight. It turned it's horned head to look at us first with one surprisingly human looking blue eye, and then the other. After a moment of looking us over, it opened it's toothy mouth, and spoke in a surprisingly soft, and feminine voice. "Hail travelers. This is Dragon held country, and if you are lost it is advised you turn back now."

I stepped forward, and bowed respectfully. "Unfortunately we need to travel through, but I've brought things to trade for our safe passage."

The dragon dipped her head once, in acknowledgment. "Very well, let us see what you have."

I nodded, and slung my pack off my shoulders, setting it gently on the ground. I began to dig through it, reaching in to my room to collect the valuables I was prepared to part with. Chloe stepped cautiously closer as I did; I looked up briefly to watch her, and the dragon eye each other curiously. I was a little worried considering what happened with the goblins, but I was pretty sure the promise of shiny things would be far more interesting to our tentative host, than seeing a mortal on the Fairer Shores would be.

The dragon's nostrils flared, and she craned her neck towards Chloe curiously. "You're a mortal. It's unusual to see mortals on the Fairer Shores these days."

"She's not a bargaining chip." I spoke up quickly, and though my voice trembled a little, with finality.

"I meant no harm in my observation." she responded flatly.

Chloe frowned, and crossed her arms defensively, as I began pulling some of my shinier, and gaudier baubles out of my pack. "What the fuck is with everyone's obsession with me being here anyway?"

"Well..." the dragon began contemplatively. "Some of the Folk like the taste of mortal flesh, and it so rarely arrives on our shore these days... some simply want free labor. Slaves to use up, and throw away, or pretty things to be kept like art, or pets."

I spoke up softly feeling awkward, and ashamed on behalf of my people. "Not everyone is like that... Some of us value you as people, as friends or..." my cheeks flushed as I caught myself staring too long at Chloe, and I turned away to busy myself with digging out the rest of my valuables.

"As what Max?" I could hear the grin in Chloe's voice.

"Uh... Lovers." I coughed softly, trying to hide the warmth in my cheeks, as I placed the last of my valuables on the ground for the dragon to inspect.

"Some." the dragon agreed. "But most simply avoid mortal lands entirely these days. Many of the pathways have been closed down, or forgotten."

"Okay, not that this place isn't kinda awesome, fucked up, but kinda awesome... but why avoid where I'm from? Why stop coming?

"Your lands have become cold, and dangerous. You no longer remember the old ways, and you exist in numbers that far out strip the kind of numbers we have, even after rebuilding here." the dragon said softly, a far off look in her eye. "Consider how much more dangerous you would be now, than you were back then... Dragon hunting was a popular sport for heroes, how much worse would it be now, and let's not forget how well you already kill each other just for being a different color. You're all still human, just think of what might happen if you have an entirely different people to focus your violence on."

"Not all of us feel that way Chloe..." I reached out and took her hand. "Her people do have good reason, but then not all of them were particularly peaceful either..."

The dragon chuckled. "That's true enough."

Chloe shrugged, and gave my hand a squeeze before dropping it. "I mean she's not really wrong either. Most people are shit stains, and would go out of their way to find ways to exterminate you all, or at least make your lives miserable."

I sighed softly. The cynicism is painful, but as much as I love mortals, Chloe's not entirely wrong either. "Maybe you're right... but still, I want to go back. I want to stay."

Chloe looked over at me, her eyes soft. "We'll figure that out Max. We'll do whatever it is you need to do to stay."

"Together." I smiled at her, though I was feeling really conflicted about it. Chloe might not even want me after this, I might leave the Fairer Shores to find too much time had past. I just didn't know, and that left me with a cold feeling in the pit of my stomach.

The dragon craned her neck down, and sniffed at the treasures I had laid out for her. "It's all real." she sounded a bit surprised. "This is good. I'll take this, and you are free to pass through."

"For all of this, we're free to go, and no one else will stop us?" I perked up my brow at her, a little challenge in my tone.

She narrowed her eyes at me for a moment, and then nodded. "You are free to pass through, and no one else will challenge you, so long as you do not challenge them. You are now my guests in the valley."

I nodded once, and pushed the small pile of baubles towards her. "We have an accord then."

"The deal is struck. Go in peace little ones." she gathered her booty up in one clawed hand, before launching herself into the air.

"What the fuck was all that accord stuff about?" Chloe asked, confusion written plainly across her face, as I closed up my bag, and slung it back over my shoulder.

"You have to be very careful about making deals here. Any loophole you leave open is an invitation to get fucked. Plus the language helps make it..." I paused, chewing my lip as I tried to consider how to put it. "Official?"

Chloe stared at me blankly. "What?"

"Okay so... let's assume that the Fairer Shores, this place, has kind of a...um.. will? Of it's own. It's not an intelligence, or sentience, as far as we can tell, but... the Fairer Shores tends to not only act as witness of sorts to contracts made, but back them up with a power of it's own, if one party seeks to pursue damages from the party that broke said contract." Chloe continued to stare at me blankly. I just shook my head and sighed. "Just be careful what you say to anyone. Don't thank anyone, don't apologize, and definitely don't say you owe anyone anything. Except me, because the worst I'll do is use it to mercilessly tease you."

Chloe laughed. "Alright Max, I don't really understand the whole land having a will thing or whatever, but I know enough stories to know you have to be careful when you make bargains with the Fae."

"That's probably good enough, but you have got to remember this isn't a game Chloe. You could get hurt, or killed, and I might not be able to do anything about it."

"I know, I got it Super-Max." She threw her arm around my shoulder as we started walking again.

I slid my arm around her waist, and leaned into her a little. "Good, because I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you." _You're most of the reason I came back._ I almost added, but she knew how I felt, and I was trying not to make her feel pressured.

"Don't worry Max, I'm never leaving you."

I looked up at her, and smiled. I wanted to kiss her so badly it hurt physically that I wasn't. I think she could tell too, because her cheeks flushed softly as I stared at her. It was really cute.

We walked until it was nearly dark, confident in our safety. I set up a fire, and started cooking our dinner, while Chloe set up our tent. It was a little slow at first considering we had pushed onward to the limits of how much waning light we still needed to be able to set up camp, but we managed. Nothing should attack us while we were there, and it would still be another two to three days till we got out of the grasslands, so there was no reason to stop till we absolutely needed to. At least that was my opinion on the matter, and Chloe didn't raise any objections, when I pushed us onward into the waning light.

We didn't talk much through dinner. I was too busy trying to watch Chloe without her noticing, and Chloe was... lost in her own thoughts. I wished I could know what it was she was thinking about, but I was too afraid to ask. She was probably thinking about Rachel, about their potential future, and I just didn't think I could handle it knowing for certain that she was.

We didn't take watches that night, we were safe, and tired. My apprehensions from earlier followed me into the tent, and I found myself awake much longer than I wanted to be thinking about Chloe, and Rachel. I rolled around trying to get comfortable until I finally fell into a fitful sleep.

I awoke early the next day, warm, and so comfortable I almost went right back to sleep. Chloe had cuddled up behind me last night. Her arm was draped around my waist, holding me gently to her. The soft puff of her breath in my hair let me know she was still asleep, and I carefully twisted myself around to face her.

She looked so peaceful while asleep. It was like all the worries, and hardships of her life just disappeared, and I suppose in a way they did. She looked so beautiful like that, I really just wanted to lean in and kiss her. I told her though, that she didn't have to decide anything yet, and so I restrained myself. As much as I wanted to kiss her again, it wouldn't be fair to her to do so. I didn't want to confuse her, or hurt her, or make her feel pressured in any way. I just wanted her to be happy, even if that was with Rachel, and not me.

"Max... either kiss me, or stop staring, it's creeping me the fuck out." Chloe said, her voice still rough with sleep.

 _I guess she wasn't as asleep as I though she was._ "Oh... uh... I...um..." I stammered out intelligently, before clearing my throat and trying again. "I mean, I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you, or... anything."

"Dude relax, I was just fucking with you... mostly."

The decision wasn't easy. I deliberated for a several moments as I continued to stare at Chloe. Partially I just wanted to mess with her back, but also I really just wanted to kiss her, so I did. It was soft, and short, but left my head swimming, and my lips tingling for more.

"Max..."

"I know, I know I'm sorry... I just..." I bit my lip, and shrugged. "I wanted to mess with you back, just a little."

Chloe laughed. "Okay, I guess I asked for that one, and it's not like it was bad or anything it's just... complicated."

"Yeah. I know." I tried my best not to sound at all crestfallen at her reminder that things like that very well might not last after we left the Fairer Shores.

"I was so fucking in love with you too... uh, when we were kids. I don't think I told you that, when you told me about how you felt." She rolled over on to her back, leaving me feeling a little cold, and lonely. "Fuck Max... I..."

"It's okay Chloe, really... we don't have to talk about this until after we help Rachel. I can wait." _I hope._

"God Max... Why?" the distress in Chloe's voice wasn't well hidden at all. "Why are you wasting all your time on my like this? You're supposed to be doing something in Arcadia Bay so that you can stay... why are you putting that at risk, just for me? Why do you love me like that Max?"

I shuffled closer to her, and reached up to gently guide her face towards mine, until I could look her in the eye. "Chloe you are amazing. You are the strongest, and bravest person I know, and underneath that hard punk exterior, you're also one of the kindest people I know. You deserve to be happy Chloe, and I want to help you achieve that."

Chloe looked conflicted. I really wish I knew what had been going on in her head in that moment, but since there was no way for me to tell, I just waited to see if she would let me know. She didn't. After a few moments she just turned her eyes back to the ceiling of the tent, and stayed like that for a little while.

"We should get up, and get moving." I finally broke the silence, and slid away from her. "Do you want to make breakfast while I take down the tent, or should I?"

"You go ahead... I need a few more minutes, then I'll take down the tent."

I frowned a little, concerned, as I looked at Chloe. "I... are you sure?"

"Yeah Max, it's cool, just go make something to nosh, and I'll be out in a minute."

I pursed my lips, and for a moment I considered staying, but Chloe needed a moment, and I decided I should give it to her. "Alright Chloe... I'll go make breakfast. Just come out whenever you're ready."

I slipped out of the tent, and re-stoked the fire. I began to put together a simple porridge, occasionally casting worried glances at the tent where Chloe still remained. She looked pensive as I had slipped out, and it left me feeling a little guilty. I wondered if maybe I shouldn't have kissed her like that, it probably wasn't fair of me. I just hoped she didn't feel like I was actively trying to pressure her.

Chloe stepped out of the tent about the time the porridge was finishing up. She took down the tent quietly, and then plopped down next to me, and lit up a cigarette. She bumped me gently with her shoulder to let me know everything was okay, and I gave her a relieved smile. We ate in silence, and then started walking again.

The next three days passed in much the same way, with the exception of any more kissing. The dragons left us alone as promised, though we did occasionally see one overhead every now and then. It was otherwise peaceful, and I had plenty of time with Chloe, to just hang out, or talk about nothing at all. It was fun, even if it was hard to forget both the looming specter of lost time, and of course of Chloe's relationship with Rachel. How it might improve when we got back, and what that meant for me, was always in the back of my mind. Still, I would do anything for Chloe, and I was resolved not to regret my decision. Still, when the pass we needed to take to get to the Twilight Vale came into sight, I couldn't help the way my stomach dropped. We where almost there.

Chloe ran ahead, practically dancing in her excitement. "Max! Hey Max! We're almost there right? This is the pass to get there right?"

I laughed softly, even though her excitement left me feeling a little sad, it was still adorable. "Yeah Chloe, just another day or two to get through the pass, and we're in the vale."

"So how are we going to find this Brownie once we get there? All we got is the name of the manor..."

I chewed my lip for a moment, and sighed. "I guess all we can do is try and get work at the manor, and ask around."

Chloe frowned. "That's it? We just go get jobs, and ask around?"

"I'm sorry Chloe... I don't know what else to do, we won't be allowed to stay on the manor grounds if we're not working there, and that's the only way we're going to have access to the staff to ask."

Chloe continued to frown for a few more moments, before she deflated. "Okay... fuck, I just thought we were almost done."

"We Are Chloe. It'll just take a little more time, but we Are close. I promise."

She didn't look very happy about it, but she nodded. "Okay. I trust you Super-Max, let's do this shit, so we can get out of here, and save Rachel."

It stung to hear her say it. It stung thinking she didn't want to spend more time with me here than she had to, but I pushed that all down inside. It would wait till after we were finished, until after Rachel was fixed, and after Chloe left me for her. I know I left her first, but I had no choice, and it all just feels so unfair. I take a deep steadying breath, and try once again to push everything down inside. My panic attack could wait till later, and it would have to. For Chloe's sake. "Yeah... Let's do this."

Chloe hurried back over to me, and threw her arm around my shoulder pulling me along into the pass a little faster. The determined look on her face made her seem so grown up, so serious, and I could feel my cheeks heating up as I looked. It left me a little melancholy, but I couldn't help but that she looked so good like that.

 _She looks so fierce, it's no wonder I'm in love with her, I just hope she feels the same way in the end._ I couldn't help but muse as she hurried me on into the pass.

The pass was a little rocky, and rough, and mostly uphill. The path was clearly not taken very often, so it was a little overgrown as well. That was probably considered a feature, not a bug by the inhabitants of the Vale though. Unfortunately for us, that meant it would slow down our travel time, as we had to pick our way over rocks, and through the brush. I didn't really mind, it meant more time with Chloe, but I could feel her impatience building.

By the time it was dark we had only made it about halfway through the pass, according to the map. We had tried to pick up our pace a bit, but it was still slow going, and we would have to stop and camp for the night. Chloe was a little sullen as she set up the tent, and she barely ate at all when I had finished our simple meal. It hurt to see her like that, but it was also a little infuriating.

I wondered if any version of Rachel would have done this for her, if any version of her would have gone this far. What had she done to inspire such loyalty? But, I supposed as I stared at her through the fire, that was always a part of Chloe's nature, part of why I loved her. She was undyingly, unwaveringly loyal. I felt guilty for it, but I wished in that moment, that she had been just a little less steadfast, and maybe a little more faithless. Would I still love her though, if she was? I wasn't sure, and ultimately I decided I didn't really want to know.

As we packed up in the morning, I took a long breath. We would be there soon, and I needed to make sure Chloe was prepared for our stay at the manor. I didn't think she would probably be happy to hear any of it, but we didn't speak at all last night, and her mood seems to have marginally improved since we were about to head off.

"Chloe?" I spoke her name softly, it was almost weird to hear my own voice after so much silence.

"Yeah Max?" Chloe seemed about as surprised by the sound of my voice as I was.

"So we'll be there, by tonight, or maybe tomorrow... I just want you to be safe." I bit my lip, my hand coming up subconsciously to cradle my elbow.

Chloe frowned. "Of course I'm going to be careful Max. I'm not a fucking child."

"I know Chloe, I know... I just mean there are some things you might not think of that you definitely need to be careful about anyway." Chloe opened her mouth, but I pressed on before she could interrupt me. "Like... If anyone offers you anything, without specifically telling you it's payment for something you've already done, or explicitly telling you what they expect in return if you take it, just don't. It's a trap. It's like the whole fairy food thing... which by the way you also need to be careful of. Don't eat anything you haven't been given as part of your room and board, no matter how tempting it looks."

Chloe's mouth opened then closed, her frown deepening. "Alright Max... what else?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure... some of the things there might be enchanted to make you want to steal them... or maybe even just touch them. Unless you're asked to move it, or clean it, just remember that's a trap too. Not that I think you're a thief or anything, I just know it can be hard to resist enchantments like that, remembering that it's a trap will help. And... if you hear anything, no matter what it is, or how desperate it sounds, coming from an area you are forbidden to go... it's also a trap. Don't go looking."

Chloe grinned at me, and shrugged. "I might have decided to take something just to stick it to them, you know if they were assholes, but..." her grin faded. "Yeah, I'll be sure to keep all that shit in mind."

I nodded. "I hope so. This is serious Chloe... The Fairer Shores is not a kind place to people who don't know the rules, not even to the people that live here."

"Alright, I got it. It's not like anywhere is particularly kind to people who don't know the rules. Life is bullshit, and I know it's like magical bullshit here, or whatever the fuck, but it's still bullshit. I'll be careful Max."

I nodded again. "I... good, and I'm sorry. I'm not trying to nag you about or anything, I just know it's a completely different kind of bullshit than you're used to."

She shrugged. "Maybe a little, but it still comes down to some asshole with all the power, fucking with the people who don't. In Arcadia Bay, it's the Prescotts with their money, here it's assholes with super powers."

I laughed softly. "Yeah... and that's another reason I want to get out of here. Too many assholes"

"Well Maximus..." Chloe threw her arm around my shoulder. "You're going to be disappointed if you think there are less assholes in my world."

I sighed. "I suppose not... but at least you're there."

"Alright, enough of the mushy stuff. Let's get going, we got a quest to finish." Chloe let her arm slide off my shoulders as she stepped away, and finished putting away the tent.

I felt a little colder, and a little lonely without her arm around me, but I had things to pack up too, so I busied myself with that. We were almost there, and as much as I wanted to, I didn't really think we should dally. The longer we were doing this, the more likely it was that too much time would have passed in the mortal world. I'd be stuck here, away from Chloe forever. My only consolation would be that at least she got Rachel back. The pang of jealousy that ran through me at that thought was painful, but not really unexpected. I did really want her to be happy, I just also really wanted her happiness to be with me. It was looking more, and more like she saw her future with Rachel though. I decided if that was the case, I'd just have to learn how to live with that, and maybe I could find another way to stay.

Chloe walked ahead of me most of the time. Her growing impatience was palpable, but she managed to keep the mood light. She occasionally turned back to check on me, and offer a teasing remark about how slow I was moving. I considered casting a spell to speed myself up, just to get back at her, but ultimately decided against it. I didn't want the consequences for my little bit of fun to come back to me at an inopportune time. The funny thing was, I used to be faster than her, but clearly when she hit one of her growth spurts while I was gone, her legs got long. Not that I was going to complain about that.

I had fallen a little farther behind during my musings, and was startled out of them by Chloe calling back at me. "Come on Slowpoke, you're Killing me."

"Don't rush me Chloe, the path is rough, and I don't have legs like yours." I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Legs like mine? Oh la la Max... have you been checking me out?" she grinned at me, while waiting for me to catch up.

"Duh, yeah!" I rolled my eyes at her, and she took my hand as I caught up.

"Well... I guess I can't blame you for wanting to ogle all of this." she gestured down her body with her free hand, and laughed.

I laughed too, though not quite as genuinely. She wasn't wrong, I just couldn't help the little voice in the back of my head telling me I was going to have to give her up soon. "Yeah... You're hard not to look at."

"Yeah well... You're not so bad yourself." she bumped me gently with her hip. "I'm surprised you didn't have all the folk boys knocking down your door."

I wrinkled my nose, and laughed. "No thank you..."

"Alright, alright... all the folk girls knocking down your door." she laughed.

I shrugged. "If anyone was knocking on my door at all, I didn't notice. I kinda had more important things on my mind."

"Yeah, like what Caulfield? Magic lessons, fencing? Dancing in a fancy dress?" she scoffed playfully.

"Getting back to you." I shrugged, answering plainly.

Chloe just stared at me for a moment, a look of awe on her face. Like she couldn't quite believe what I just said, and was amazed I would say it. "Max..." she said softly, almost reverently.

I bumped Chloe gently with my hip. "Don't get all mushy on me now."

She snorted. "Me? No fucking way." there was a long pause, while Chloe collected her thoughts, before she continued. "It's just crazy, considering everything I still think this is the happiest I've been in years. I know I haven't laughed nearly this much in a long time..."

"Chloe..." I pulled her to a stop, and gently put my hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head. "Don't worry Max, I'm fine really... It's just I spent so much time chasing after Rachel, following that promise of future happiness, I guess I just kinda forgot what it was like to actually Be happy. You know?"

"And you're happy... now?" I bit my lip, butterflies swarming in my stomach. I had to play it cool though. I didn't want to tip my hand, and have it turn out I was mistaken, but maybe she really did the same way after all.

"I'm on an adventure with my best friend since forever, who also happens to be a hot as fuck hipster dyke, And she's into me. This is almost everything we used to talk about doing as kids Max."

"But... I mean wouldn't you rather be doing this with Rachel?" I looked away then, I couldn't stand to see her face if she ended up confirming my insecurities.

"Come on Max... I, I know she's my girlfriend and everything, but this right here? This is all you Max. And, I don't fucking know what's going to happen after we make her better okay? I don't fucking know, but... I also can't just give up on her, you know?"

I nodded, that cold stone settling back into the pit of my stomach. "I get it... and I'm sorry, I know I keep saying no pressure, but I promise I'm not doing it on purpose. I'm not trying to force you to make any decisions right now."

Chloe reached over, and pulled me into a hug. "It's cool Max. If it was me, I'd be a lot less patient about it than you're already being. You should give yourself a break."

I laughed softly, and a little ruefully. "I'm... trying Chloe. I really am."

"I know, and I am too. This is really confusing Max... all of it. I know I can be pretty impulsive..." She wrinkled her nose at me when I raised a brow at her. "Alright, alright I'm Very impulsive, but I just don't want to fuck this one up."

"Chloe... I know you'll make the right decision for you. It's okay."

She snorted. "Well that makes one of us... I just feel that at the very least she deserves to be saved. I don't know if that will make everything better between us, or if it's just too late for that, but she saved me Max, and I owe her this much."

I nodded. "I understand Chloe... I really do, and no matter what you choose I will always love you. I will always be your best friend, and I just want to make sure you know that."

"I know Max... I know." Chloe looked pained. "That's why this is so hard."

"I know Chloe, and that's why I'm trying my best not to make it harder for you."

She groaned, and shook her head. "We're talking in a loop. Look I know you've said a few things you feel guilty about, and we kissed those two..." she paused, looking a surprised for a moment.

"What? What's wrong?" I looked around, starting to panic a little.

"Nothing..." Chloe said softly. "I just... it's just hit me, we kissed. I kissed Max fucking Caulfield. Like we were friends since we were tiny, and now we've kissed." she shook her head. "It's just kind of fucking amazing."

I laughed softly. "Yeah... I guess it is. Amazing anyway... not really surprising though. You know I used to watch you, when we were really little. Like before we met, I'd watch you from the forest, and I wanted to go play with you so badly. I basically made my parents leave the forest so I could. I had no idea how scary everything outside the forest would be, but you were always my safe space..." I shook my head, coming out of my reverie, and noticing Chloe's silence, started to panic. "Fuck... did I tell you this already? Or was this too much? Did I just say something stupid?"

There was silence for a moment, and then Chloe laughed. "God damn it Max. It's just really not fair."

I frowned, bewildered. "What? What's not fai-mph" Chloe interrupted me by placing her lips on mine.

I melted into her once the surprise wore off, and my lips moved eagerly in time with hers. She wrapped her arms around me, surrounding me in her warmth, and comfort. I felt safe in her arms, and happy. I was content to stay there forever, if only that were possible. When I felt her tongue, I parted my lips, my own tongue coming to meet hers, as she deepened the kiss. Nothing else around us existed for me in that moment, and if all of the Fairer Shores were to have gone up in flames then I wouldn't have noticed. It was magical.

When Chloe slowly pulled away, I tried to follow after. She laughed fondly, and leaned in to give me one last little peck on the lips. "Sorry... you just make it hard not to do that." she cleared her throat, and started walking again. "Come on Max, we're wasting daylight."

I stood there dazed for a moment, blinking as I tried to gather my thoughts. I stared after her for a few moments, until she turned around, to give me a questioning look. I shook my head, and hurried on after her. She was right, we were wasting daylight, and if we didn't tarry we might still be able to make it there by nightfall.

We pushed on through the day, the hike was still tough, and it didn't leave a lot of breath for conversation. I had no idea what that kiss meant, but I hoped it was a promise of more, rather than a last hurrah. Honestly I was afraid to ask even if I didn't need to save my breath. What if it really was going to be the last time? I didn't think I was ready to face that, not then, and really probably not ever. Someday I'd have to face it though, for good or for ill, but I didn't think I'd ever really be ready to hear it if she didn't love me.

We didn't quite make it by nightfall, and so we had to set up camp for the night. We'd be able to reach the Vale by early the next morning though, and that meant our quest was almost at an end. Part of me was relieved we'd be getting this over with soon, but part of me was sad our time here was coming to an end. This time with Chloe had been special, and I was afraid it would all go away when we left our little bubble, and rejoined the world at large. If Rachel's behavior changed, would I lose Chloe? If I lost Chloe would I still be able to find a away to stay in the mortal world? There were so many questions I didn't have an answer to, and they all left me feeling anxious. I didn't eat much at dinner that night, nor at breakfast either. I had too much on my mind, and Chloe seemed to as well, so we didn't talk much as we made our way into the Vale, and towards the last leg of our journey.


End file.
